Kalos Here We Come!
by Magic StilesLover
Summary: Follow Naruto Uzumaki as he trains, and travels across Kalos to becomes its champion. But also follow him and his friends as they try to uncover the secret throughout Kalos of Mega Evolution. But let them beware as the villainess Team Sound cause trouble for our heros. (Contains Yaoi! Don't Like? Don't Read.) (Also in need of minor Oc trainers, Oc temp in bio. Please PM them)
1. Chapter 1

Magic: Im back guys!

Lazy: With another story!

Magic: YEAH, but this is PokéNaru Xover

Lazy: Yeeeee, new favorite!

Magic: Well here we go, on to thy story!

Random: I got the popcorn~

Lazy &amp; Magic: Gimme RAWRRR *jumps for popcorn*

Random: Mommy...

Disclaimer: I MagicStilesLover do not own Pokémon nor Naruto, if I did so many changes could be made. But I'm not soooooooo yeah. Also the song in the chapter belongs to its right artists. So plzzzz dont sue, (not like I have much).

Kalos Here We Come!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

~Kalos: Road to Vaniville~

*Normal P.O.V*

Ah, Kalos Region! The most beautiful region in the Pokémon world! It is known worldwide as the most romantic of location in the Pokémon universe, not to mention the alluring fashion sense as well. Such are the reason why so many move here.

Also here not only does beauty flourish, but were young trainers grow to be great. But only a select few have what it takes to make it through their journey to be a master!

"Ma are we there yet~?" Naruto asked for the probably millionth time today. "I mean like we've been driving for hours so we gotta be there right?" the boy said, practically bouncing in his sit from anticipation.

Kushina Uzumaki smiled at her sons giddiness to arrive at their new home. "Yes honey we're almost there. Just another thirty minutes till we arrive to Vaniville Town!" the red head said grinning as she continued to drive the rental van.

Naruto nodded his head looking out the van window wondering if he'll make any friends in this new region. In Kanto he was always the odd one, maybe because of his birthmark that looked like whisker, his orange jumpsuit (which he ditched when he turned twelve), he didn't know why the other kids made fun of. But for sixteen years he braved the jokes and name calling, and on his birthday his dad told them that they were off to Kalos. Naruto could tell he was gonna have great adventures in his new home region.

Grinning at the possibilities Naruto began to hum a gentle tune. His mother smiled at the tune knowing the song she used to sing to him very well.

(Song: Gold by Jeff Williams)

Naruto: _Dream of anything;_

_I'll make it all come true._

_Everything you need_

_Is all I'll have for you._

_I'm forever_

_Always by your side._

_Whenever you need a friend,_

_I'm never far behind._

Kushina:_ If the stars all fall,_

_When there's no more light,_

_And the moon should crumble,_

_It will be alright._

Both: _Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

_I will be there to take all your fears away._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I will turn your life to gold._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I'll turn your life to gold._

Kushina: _Let's have everything,_

_Nothing we cannot do._

_Every heart just beaming,_

_Every sky turns blue._

_I'm so happy_

_Just to have you here._

_Smiles bringing sunshine,_

_And worries disappear._

Naruto: _When the days turn dark,_

_And we start to fall,_

_I will pick you up and_

_We will fix it all._

Both: _Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

_I will be there to take all your fears away._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I will turn your life to gold._

_Gold..._

Naruto: _Don't worry, I've got you;_

_Nothing will ever harm you._

_I'm close by, I'll stay here;_

_Through all things, I will be near._

Kushina: _Close your eyes,_

_Don't you cry._

_Love's around you;_

_In time, you'll fly._

Both: _Don't you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart._

_I will burn like the sun,_

_I will keep you safe and warm._

_Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,_

_I will be there to take all your fears away._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I will turn your life to gold._

_With a touch of my hand,_

_I'll turn your life to gold._

As the mother and son duo laughed, finishing the song that noticed they had neared Vaniville Town. Kushina looked at her son seeing him act like a kid in a candy shop from just knowing he was here to his new home. Driving up to a two level house, the two stepped out of the van looking in awe at it thinking it was like something out of a toy dream house. Kushina looked to her son"Come on Naru-chan lets check out the inside!" She said.

Naruto who was staring at the house, agreed and the two walked in closing the door behind them to explore their home.

~Vaniville Town: Next Day~

Vaniville Town, a quiet little place with beautiful houses with greenery surrounded them. In the first house to the right was a Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki, the newest residents to Town. Downstairs Kushina who was dress in a black tank top, grey sweatpants and she had her hair in a sloppy bun, was cooking, when she looked at the clock. "*Sigh*, Fletchling! Go wake Naruto for me!" Kushina said

A small bird with a grey body and a reddish color head flew from a back room near the living room flew up the stairs into Naruto room. Said blonde was asleep unknown of the bird that flew in. Fletchling landed near Naruto's head and lightly pecked him, which the boy just turned his head. Fletchling pecked him twice just a little bit harder, but nothing.

Fletchling getting irritated flew up high, glaring at Naruto then got an idea. Flying higher Fletchling rushed down at the sleeping blonde, tackling him causing Naruto to jolt up and get tangled in his sheets and fell to the floor. Popping his head out of the sheets, and looked around seeing Fletchling. "What the hell!" before he could do anything Fletchling flew back downstairs.

Getting up from his covers Naruto adjusted his pajama pants and throwing on a t-shirt and walked downstairs. His mother was at the dinner table reading the newspaper, that's when Naruto spotted Fletchling on his mother shoulder. "Ma there is a small bird Pokémon on your shoulder, and its _**EVIL~!**_" Naruto said pointing wildly at Fletchling.

Kushina looked at Naruto then to Fletchling, know actually what the small bird did to wake her son up. "Fletchling here was outside when I let Ryhorn out of his pokéball, and this little guy flew over and I just had to catch him." His mom said, then shipped her morning coffee. "I told him to wake you for breakfast, so come on eat before it gets cold." Naruto nodded and sat down to eat his moms breakfast.

Finishing up Naruto took up the dirty plates setting in the sink. "Naruto how 'bout you go wash up, then change into some good clothes." Kushina said shooing her son up the stairs. Naruto went back to his room, and then to the bathroom shutting the door chuckling all the way.

~Vaniville Town - Uzumaki Home: 15 min later~

Coming out the bathroom Naruto walked to his dresser pulling out a pair of black boxers with orange swirls on it. Moving to his closet Naruto searched and searched thinking what to wear._ 'Hm, to laid back, to professional, hmmm aha I got it!' _Naruto put on a orange v-neck t-shirt with a black Uzumaki swirl on the right shoulder, baggy black shorts with orange lining in it, and matching sneakers.

Walking back to the dresser Naruto picked up a crystal necklace that his granny (Even through she would kill him if she heard him utter granny to her), Tsunade. He picked up a golden Uzumaki swirl locket necklace, he opened it and a picture of his parents togetheron the left. His mother was wearing a red dress and was glowing from her pregnancy with him. His dad was blonde like him and was like a older version, but without the whisker marks.

Naruto looked to the right, it was empty cause there was nothing there. His mother gave him the locket with their pictures, and said that the other side was for 'the love he would find'. Shaking his head Naruto grabbed his wallet and shades walked downstairs.

Kushina looked back at the stairs to Naruto and smiled, "Oh honey the mail came, grab it for me." she said going back to washing dishes. Naruto nodded walking out the door, where he saw Ryhorn napping right in the front yard. "Hmph, lazy bones~." Naruto said smirking when the sleeping Pokémon snorted.

Opening the mail box Naruto pulled outsome letters, shutting it Naruto heard shouting, but saw nothing. Shrugging his shoulders walked back into his yard when he heard shouting again but this time from the roof seeing a flash of green flying towards him. "What the-!" Naruto was cut off from his sentence, and was flat on the ground with a green clothed someone on top of him.

"Dang it Lee, you practically almost smacked right into him!" a girl with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes called running towards the two. Lee lifted his head up smiling sheepishly, "I'm sorry Ino-chan, I just couldn't wait to meet our new friend!" Lee said hopping up and the helping Naruto up. Naruto dusted at the two newcomers as they went on.

Ino was dressed in a lavender button down short sleeve shirt with a blue now tie, a black skirt that came to her knees, with lavender flats. Her hair was done up on in a ponytail with a black ponytail, and had her long hair in a bang that slightly covered her right eye.

Lee wore a green long sleeve muscle shirt, cargo khaki pants, with black and green converse sneakers. What really caught the blonde Uzumaki was his bowl like haircut and very large bushy eyebrows that it was funny. "Well, I'm glad you came by my names Naruto Uzumaki, I'm from Kanto its nice to me you!"

Ino smiled at him smoothing out her hair skirt. "Its nice to meet you Naruto, I'm Ino Yamanaka I live in Aquacorde Town!" she said shaking his hand. Grinning Lee stepped up, "And I Rock Lee, the most youthful trainer of Aquacorde Town, its very nice to meet ya!" Rock Lee said hugging Naruto instantly making the other boy blush, from the sudden contact.

Letting go of Naruto Lee settled back next Ino both grinning ear to ear. "Well, we wanted to invite you over to Aquacorde Town, you wanna come?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded yes with enthusiasm, and ran back into house to Kushina. "Ma I got invited to go over to Aquacorde Town, see ya!" He said rushing his words out then closed the door running back outside. Kushina stared at the door shaking her head with and chuckle. _'I swear he just as fast his father.'_ she thought, the just shook her head and looked out the window thinking of her husband.

Naruto, Ino, and Lee walked through the gates out Vaniville, into a miniature meadow with lots of greenery. Coming to another gate the trio stepped through it into a small town with brick houses and shops in the center. Walking to the left the saw a girl with bluish black flowing down her back, and her eyes were a whitish grey that it looked like she had no pupils. "Ino, Lee I wonder what happened to the two of you! Sakura and Sasuke said they'd be right back, but until they do get back lets sit." the girl said motioning them to sit.

As they took a sit a waiter came and took their orders, and left the teens to their business. "Hinata you dont need to be nervous around Naruto he's a cool guy!" Ino said leaning in Hinata giving her support. Sighing Hinata sat up straight and smiled gently. "Well my name is Hinata Hyuuga, I live in Lumiose City my family runs a medical there." Hinata said. Dressed in a light blue mini dress with white that showed off her body, a white belt around her waist, and light blue ballet flats.

"Its nice to meet you Hinata, I'm Naruto Uzumaki I moved to Kalos from Kanto." Naruto said smiling back at the girl. "So Hinata where are the the pokédexes!" Ino asked/shouted excitedly. "Well I was waiting for Sakura and Sasuke, who are coming now." the Hyuuga said pointing in said two people direction.

Sakura was a girl with pink hair and had green eyes that had intellect in them. She wore a red dress with a black belt around her waist, knee high socks with black high tops, and a black felt hat with a red band around it. Sasuke was a boy with raven hair that had black shades in them and onyx color eyes that held a boredom and resentment. His out was black shirt with a blue jacket that had a small red and white crest on the front, blue jeans that seemed to fit him firmly, and a pair black combat boots.

The two sat down looking at Naruto wondering who is. Ino sighed at their rudeness, "Sakura, Sasuke this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto this is Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha." she said introducing the three to each other. Hinata pulled out a tube with three Pokéballs in it. Naruto noticed there was only three, but six people. "Guys how are you gonna get your Pokémon?" He asked. Hinata smiled at the blonde giggling at his question, "Naruto these Pokémon are for you, Sakura, and Sasuke. Me, Ino, and Lee have our own beginner Pokémon." Hinata said, then opened the capsule and looked to the trio.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Ino asked the three, which the three nodded. "Then choose your partner wisely, my youthful friends." Lee said smiling at the three.

"Right!" the trio said in unison reaching for their partner and new friend.

Magic: That took a day and half...I thought it was pretty good

Lazy: *pats on little brothers head* It was Otouto-chan but now you must work on the other.

Magic: Oh look what time it is, gotta go to bed night~! *poofs away*

Lazy: *grumbles* Sneaky little bear

Random: *limps in* He is your brother

Lazy: True, well people review and criticism is good! Plus check out

-Happy Fox and A Lazy Cloud.

-Welcome to Osaka!

Everyone: Bye!


	2. Chapter 2:

Magic: Welcome my beautiful readers.

Lazy: Yea! *does happy dance*

Magic: Crazy sister...

Lazy: Im not crazy!

Magic: Says you...

Lazy: Just get the chapter!

Magic: Right! Onwards my readers mawhahahahaha

Magic: Also Naruto will not be with with any girls,

Random: SASUNARU!

Lazy&amp;Magic: Noooooooooo!

Disclaimer: I MagicStilesLover do not own Pokémon nor Naruto, if I did so many changes could be made. But I'm not soooooooo yeah, So plzzzz dont sue, (not like I have much).

Kalos Here We Come!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_RECAP:_

_"Naruto these Pokémon are for you, Sakura, and Sasuke. Me, Ino, and Lee have our own beginner Pokémon." Hinata said, then opened the capsule and looked to the trio. _

_"Are you guys ready for this?" Ino asked the three, which the three nodded. "Then choose your partner wisely, my youthful friends." Lee said smiling at the three._

_"Right!" the trio said in unison reaching for their partner and new friend._

~Aquacorde Town~

*Normal P.O.V*

As the three picked up their respectively chosen pokéball, Hinata pulled out six pokédex in different colors and passed them out to each person. Naruto was shocked to say the least, not expecting to get a Kalos starter nor his own pokédex, it was all so much to take. Hinata who was next to Naruto patted his back in comfort knowing what he was feeling of being overwhelmed. "Naruto, the professor was told that you would be moving here. Thats why I have your items beforehand." Naruto nodded dumbfounded by the Hinata's kindness towards him even if they've just met.

Naruto just thought about his mother and knowing she would want to hear about this. "Thanks guys, I better go tell my ma about this!" as he ran for the gates his name was called. Turning back it was Sakura and Sasuke running behind him.

"Uzumaki-san, me and Sasuke-kun would like to challenge you to a Battle Royal." Sakura said smiling and motioning between the three of them.

Naruto seemed confused by the challenge. "Uhh, a Battle Royal?" asked the blonde, definitely confused.

"Hn, a Battle Royal is a battle between any number of people up to five. Its basically a one for all, all for one." Sasuke said taking out his partners pokéball, making Sakura, and Naruto do the same. For a brief moment the three stared each other down watching each other.

"Come on little guy lets win this!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"Hn, come on out." Sasuke said, determination in his voice.

"Lets show them some real power little one!" Sakura said cheerfully.

All three tossed up the pokéball letting out their Pokémon. Naruto caught a little fox with gold fur covering it's body, on its face was white fur that looked look like a mustache on its cute face, and red turfs of fur coming out its ear along with a red end on its golden tail. The fix like Pokémon seemed to be measuring Naruto with its red eyes.

Sasuke's Pokémon was blue frog that had the huge eye's that seemed to draw you into them, around its neck was a white foam like collar, and two white foam balls where a dark strip of blue was. This Pokémon seemed to be bored like it's trainer, but had a hint of mischief like air about it.

Sakura like Naruto caught her Pokémon in her arms, and held it close. Her Pokémon had brown fur and a cute button face, its backside was green, on its head were two pointy ears, and its tail hadba white end to the green tail. The Pokémon cheerfully smiled at Sakura, and snuggled up to her.

Ino, Hinata, and Lee ran over to the battling friends to watch who would come out on top. Naruto looked at the fox and smiled holding him in the air. "So little guy, you wanna nickname before we start?" The blonde said. The golden fox sniffed at Naruto, "Fen! Fennekin!" to Naruto that seemed like a yes. "How about...Kurama, it's seems fitting got you." Naruto said making the small fox yip, and hop out of his arms to battle.

The brown and green hedgehog like Pokémon, saw Fennekin get a nickname and was jealous of it. "Ches, Ches!" Chespin patted Sakura on the arm, and pointed at Naruto's Pokémon. Understanding what the hedgehog Pokémon wanted Sakura held Chespin up in the air. "Ok little one how about Cybele, it means goddess of the earth!" Sakura said giggling as Chespin wiggled happily, then hop out her arms to battle.

Sasuke looked to Froakie who was looking at him, the two seemed to understand each other without words. "I'll give you the nickname Kaeru then." Froakie nodded and jumped down from his position on Sasuke shoulder to the ground to battle.

Hinata stepped up from there places to announce the battle of the three trainers. "Before you start, use your Pokédex to analyze your Pokémon and what moves they may have." Hinata said to them.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura pulled their own personal pokédex: Naruto's being orange with black, Sasuke's with blue with red, and Sakura's pink with green. The three teens scanned their Pokémon making their pokédex spring to life.

_**Fennekin: The Fox Pokémon**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Level: 5**_

_**Nature: Adamant**_

_**Ability: Magician (hidden)**_

_**Moves: Scratch, Ember, Howl**_

_**Chespin: The Spiny Nut Pokémon**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Level: 5**_

_**Nature: Jolly**_

_**Ability: Bulletproof (hidden)**_

_**Moves: Tackle, Growl, Vine Whip**_

_**Froakie: The Bubble Frog Pokémon**_

_**Gender: Male**_

_**Level: 5**_

_**Nature: Lonely**_

_**Ability: Protean (hidden)**_

_**Moves: Pound, Growl, Bubble**_

Lee stepped next to Hinata, and lifted his hand up. "The Battle Royal between Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno will now BEGIN!" Lee threw down his hand and let the battle begin.

"Ok, Kurama use Howl!" Naruto said to his partner. Throwing its head back Fennekin let loose a wild howl which seemed to boost its attack.

"Hn, Kaeru jump up and use Bubble on Fennekin!" Sasuke shouted, making Froakie jump high into the sky and fire a barrage of bubbles at Fennekin.

"Kurama dodge it." Naruto shouted knowing water type moves would be super effective. Fennekin swiftly moved around the bubbles not taking any damage.

Froakie landed to the ground glaring at Fennekin who was doing the same to Froakie. Sakura looked to Chespin and grinned at her taking this chance to attack. "Cybele use Vine Whip to knock some sense into those two!" Sakura ordered Chespin. From Chespin green like helmet were two vines that sped at the other two Pokémon and hit the dead on, but also smacked them three times.

Fennekin rolled to Naruto's feet, but stood up and shook it off. "Kurama you ok?" Naruto asked. The fox stood up shaking off Chespin attack.

Froakie looked a little less better, being a water type Chespin attack hiring him a lot. "Kaeru! Don't back down, usePound on Chespin" "Froooaakiee!" The little frog jumped high into the sky it's small fist glowing.

"Cybele use Tackle and hit him head on!" "Chesssssspin!" Chespin ran towards Froakie head first, as if she was gonna ram him.

Meeting each other's attacks halfway the two struggled to gain the upper hand on the other. "Kurama go, use Ember on Froakie and Chespin!" Naruto shouted. "Fen Fennnnnekin!" From Fennekin mouth a medium size ball of fire launched at the other two unsuspecting Pokémon.

"Kaeru/Cybele, get out of there!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted in unison, but it was to late Froakie and Chespin took the Ember head on.

Chespin wobbled a little then landed on her back with swirls in her eyes, on her minor burns lined up and down her body. Sakura ran over to Chespin picking her up, "Its ok girl, you did your best." Sakura said getting a small smile from the grass type as she sent her back inside of her pokéball.

Lee bought his hand up and motioned over to the Sakura's position. "Sakura's Pokémon is unable to battle, meaning that we are down to Sasuke's Froakie and Naruto's Fennekin! Who will win!?" Lee said stepping back next to Hinata, Ino, and Sakura.

Froakie and Fennekin both were tired from the battle, but Froakie looked more battered up, while Fennekin seemed to be just exhausted and could collapse.

"Kaeru/Kurama, let's end this! Use Pound/Scratch!" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison glaring at one another.

"Froaaaa/Fennnnnn!" Fennekin and Froakie paw/webbed-hand glowed. Time seemed to stop as the two like their trainers glared at one another with determination in their eyes.

"Do it Kaeru!" Sasuke shouted

"Take em down Kurama!" Naruto ordered grinning.

Running at each other the two attacked, causing dust to rise, everyone on the side lines was in suspension of who won. _'Fennekin please be ok.' _Naruto thought hoping the best for his partner.

As the dust cleared Froakie was down on the ground swirls in its eyes, Fennekin only seemed to leaning on one of its sides. To say everyone was shocked was the understatement of the year, but Lee recovered from his shock and stepped up grinning from ear to ear at his two friends. "Sasuke's Froakie is unable to battle, leaving Naruto and Fennekin the winners!"

Sasuke just shrugged picking up Froakie giving him a rare small smile as he sent him back to his pokéball and clipping it to his belt. Naruto ran to Fennekin picking him up hugging him lightly. "We did it Kurama, we won against two strong trainers already that's gotta be a sign!" The the blonde said holding Fennekin in the air. Fennekin yipped at his trainer giving what seemed like a smirk.

When Naruto set Fennekin down a sparkly blue light flashed around the fox Pokémon the faded. "Huh, what was-." Naruto was cut off by a dinging from his pokédex which was in his pocket. Taking it out and sliding the screen up, Dexter's voice spoke up.

_**Fennekin is now level: 6**_

_**All stats have increased!**_

_**Se Magnifique Naruto!"**_

With that said Dexter shut off and Naruto placed the tool back in his pocket. "Naru-chan you did great!" Hinata said walking up to Naruto with Ino, Lee, and Sakura. "Yosh Naruto your flames of youth shined brightly in that battle!" Lee shouted pumping his fist in the air, well till Ino bonked him over the head for being a bit to loud.

Sakura stepped forward and placed a small pouch of money into his hand. "Naruto-san this is a reward for beating me and Sasuke-kun, left for Vaniville Town. I think you have what it takes to be a master. I'll see you later goodbye." And with that said Sakura politely left through the gates over to Vaniville Town.

"Wow second day here and so much has happened, its so unbelievable!" Naruto began to jump about, and soon after Lee joined in as they a happy spin dance. Ino, Hinata, and Fennekin who had jumped into Hinata arms when Naruto started to dance, sweat-dropped at the two...energetic (Yeah let's use that word) boys.

Naruto was grinning like a mad man as he and Lee stopped dancing about. "Well guys I got to get back to my mom, and give her this letter. Come on Fennekin lets go!" Naruto said to the three as Fennekin hopped on his head. Running towards the gates waving back at his three new friends. Running through the gates, Naruto looked up at Fennekin who stared back at him with what seemed like a smirk on his features. Naruto smirked right back at him and kept running till he came through the gates to Vaniville.

As he ran back up the steps to his house, waving at Ryhorn who was still napping in the yard. Walking in the house Naruto saw his mother in the living room with Fletchling, the evil bird on her shoulder. Kushina looked back at her son, and gasped at seeing Fennekin on his head. "Naruto where did you find that Pokémon, that may be someone's pet or partner!" Kushina said going off on a tangent about the situation. Fennekin getting bored with it yawned and started to take a nap on Naruto head. "Ma he's my Pokémon, I got just a few minutes ago." The boy said

Explaining what happened, after he left Naruto handed is mother the letter from the professor. Reading the letter over Kushina sighed placed the piece of paper in her lap. "Naruto this letter is basically what you've told me. This Professor Kakashi if I remember correctly was a student of your father." Shocked by the information Naruto did remember a memory of his father telling him about his three students.

Rin Unohana a bright mind with a very strong spirit, she was a Pokémon Breeder who had a magical touch with all types of Pokémon. A evil organization called Team Iwa wanted her skills, and kidnapped by them. In the end she killed by them.

Obito Uchiha as he remembered his father saying that he was the black sheep of his family. He unlike most in family he always loved to smile and wore his heart on his sleeve. On his journey through Kanto to be a Pokémon Master when he heard about Rin, he with Kakashi, and Naruto's father went after Team Iwa to rescue her. During the rescue mission, the base was blown up with Obito and half of Team Iwa in it. His father said his body was never found

And Kakashi Hatake, the always serious one of the three friends not letting many into his life. Like Obito, Kakashi was on his journey to be a Pokémon Master until the Rin situation. He with his Pokémon, were to find Rin and get out of there. As the mission didn't go as planned he blames himself for the death of his two friends, so he visits their graves annually.

Naruto patted Fennekin remembering the sad story of his father's students. "They were great kids, you will love Kakashi!" Kushina said grinning and then stood up. "Well Naruto let's get you ready for your journey!" Kushina said with a crazy glint in her eyes. _'Oh no! Ahhhhhhhhh!'_ Naruto mentally screamed as he was dragged up to his room by his raging clothing fashion mother.

~20 minutes later~

Kushina skipped down the the steps and stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "Naruto come on you don't wanna be late!" the red called upstairs for her son. "Fine. hold your horses!" Naruto said walking down from his room. Dressed in a orange turtle neck jacket with black lining, he wore fitting black jeans, and some matching Vans. Around his neck was his two necklace, and top his head was a black cameo cap. Kushina clapped with joy at her clothing choice for her son.

"Well Naru-chan looks like it's time for you to go off on your journey." Kushina with a sad smile on her beautiful features. Naruto brought her into a huge hug and then stepped back. "Ma, I told you I'm gonna visit and come home when ever I can." Naruto said adjusting his messenger bag.

With a few more minutes of silence between the two they hugged once more, both tearing up. "Well ma I'll see you soon." With those words said Naruto jogged out the door and down the steps. "Make sure you call me on your holo caster mister!" Kushina shouted with her hands on her hips, but a smile on her face.

"Got it bye Ma, bye Ryhorn! Love you!" And with that Naruto turned the corner to and was out of site. Kushina looked at Ryhorn who watched the boy go, knowing that the big softy would miss the boy too. "He'll be okay, right Ryhorn?" The Pokémon looked to it's long time trainer and gave her a look that said, _'With that boy, no way in the world'_ Sighing Kushina knew that was the inevitable answer.

Magic: Well I think that was my greatest yet!

Lazy: Yes it was great chapter, a good!

Magic: Why thank you my lovely sister

Lazy: Now you can work on Osaka! *takes out handcuffs*

Magic: You'll never take me alive! *ducks and rolls away, then starts spriting*

Lazy: Damnit GET BACK MAGIC AND WORK ON OSAKA! *runs after magic with handcuffs and a laptop*

Random: Well guys review for Magic sake also tell what pairings you would like to see. Naruto is already paired, but everybody else is fair game.

Everyone: Laters!


	3. Chapter 3:

Magic: Well here it is chapter 3 I'm not going to bore you with my intro so...

Lazy: So on with the story bishes!

Disclaimer: I the amazing MagicStilesLover do not own Pokémon nor Naruto, if I did so many changes could be made. But I'm not soooooooo yeah, So plzzzz dont sue, (not like I have much). Also I'm sorry for the wait now enjoy this chapter!

Kalos Here We Come!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

Chapter 3: Revelation! And Ash is in Kalos!

~Vaniville Town~

*Sasuke's P.O.V*

As I walked back into my hometown I thought of the battle against that Uzumaki kid, and how could I have lost to him. _'That was my battle to win, and he a trainer with no experience beforehand won with ease! I can guaranty his luck is gonna run out next time.'_ Was my final thought of the battle as I reached my house.

Walking into my house I saw my mother sitting in the dining room reading a magazine with her longtime partner Purrlion, who was lazily napping in her lap.

My mother Mikoto Uchiha the most beautiful woman of the Uchiha family, her blackish-blue was done in a low ponytail, she wore a silky white blouse, some black jeans, and house slippers. Her face may carry seriousness like all Uchiha, but in her onyx color eyes held mischief and playfulness. _'It's probably where He got them from.'_ As usual I couldn't finish His name, the person who I hated most in this world, who ruined this family.

"Sweetie you shouldn't glare, or your face will stay like that~." My mother's voice cut through my brooding making me look up at her. I don't brood why cave she see that. "Hn, I know mom." I said making my way up to my room. "As long as you know duck butt!" Was all she said making a tick mark the size of a Snorlax pop up on my forehead. Mothers.

Not even wanting to discuss what my mother said I walked up the stairs to my room and shut the door. Looking in the mirror I stared at my hair trying to fix it and smooth it out, as per usual it popped back into its former shape. "Damnit I swear I blame father for his horrible hair~." I hissed rolling my eyes and plopping down onto my bed. As I laid there I picked up Kaeru's pokéball and let out the little blue frog who landed on my chest.

"Froa?" Froakie said tilting his head a little. I stared at my partner, and sighed standing up rubbing my face in tired fashion. "Kaeru I don't know what our journey will hold for us, but I do know that we will be the strongest even if we have to tear down others in our path. I will not tolerate weakness, only the best." I said knowing what I said is cruel, but true. Froakie jest stared at me, with determination and mischief just thinking of being the best on our journey.

Starting to pack important items into my backpack, and grabbed my hat firmly placing it on my head. "Time to go. Kaeru return!" Holding out Froakie's pokéball out the small ball shout out a red beam sending the Pokémon back inside. Grabbing my bag and I shut off the lights. Walking downstairs my mother stood by the front door arms crossed, waiting with a look of mixed emotions.

As the two of us just stared at each other, before she pulled me in hugging me tightly. Pulling a short distance away my mother had little tears in her eyes, but made no effort to wipe them away as she stared at me. "Sasuke your journey starts now, but I as you travel promise me that you will not go on this journey to find your brother. Promise me Sasuke no matter how hard it gets for you don't go for Itachi!" Mikoto eyes were pleading as she said this, tears falling from her eyes.

"Mom I promise you that I won't go after Itachi." I said biting out Itachi's name giving her a _'smile'_ and promised not to go after my _'brother'_.

Not noticing the fake smile on my face, my mother let me go waving goodbye as I walked out of my yard and around the corner to the gate where I saw a flash of yellow hair leave running through them. _'Like Itachi, that dobe will know that I am stronger than either one of them.'_ I thought chuckling darkly.

*Sakura P.O.V*

As I ran back home I stopped on my porch to catch my breath, before opening the door smashing into a solid figure. "Gah! The hell, Kinta!?" Standing in the doorway was my older brother Kinta Haruno, my brother who was supposed to be in Sinnoh digging up a old homicide story once said was put as a child case when the murderer was never found. "Well hello to you too baby sister." He said sarcastically walking back into the house.

My brother was standing at about 6'3, with a muscular build, and has short curly blonde hair. Kinta moves into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water throwing me bottle in the process. Dressed in a red tank top, with blue ripped jeans I noticed he looked far to casual for someone who was always in reporter mode. "So what are you doing home, last time you were here it was for two days till you got called to Sinnoh again." I said as we sat down in the kitchen.

Leaning back in his chair, Kinta smooth out his blonde locks and sighed, "Sakura this information is sensitive to one of your friends, that Uchiha kid." Kinta opening up the file in front of him. _'Sasuke, why is it about Sasuke?' _My mind was running in circles of how Sasuke could be involved a closed murder case. "Well the family as you know is from Sinnoh, but what you didn't know they were a large partner with Team Galactic." Kinta stopped then continued on, "The head of the whole family is Fugaku Uchiha, his wife is Mikoto Uchiha, and his two sons are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. The men of the family were all killed, but the women and children were spared."

"But I only see Sasuke and Miss. Uchiha, does that mean that-." My brother nodded making me grow cold.

"Yeah you got it, Itachi was behind it. A statement made by his own mother, who saw his face before he knocked her out." Kinta was now leaning forward hands flipping through the pages. "But as of year ago Itachi's trail has gone colder than a Mt. Silver." I was in shock of the news my brother said wondering how such a horror could happen.

Glancing at my watch I stood up and grabbed my purse placing Cybele's pokéball and on the clip of the strap in the front. "Mom and dad are in Lumiose City, they called and said they'll be at the Professor's lab." I yelled ok an was out the door and in almost out yard before my brother called my name out. I turned back to him, he came up to me sighing, "Sakura I know your friends with Sasuke but I need you to watch out around him. When the massacre of the Uchiha's Itachi subjected Sasuke to relieve all the lives Itachi took, it left Sasuke a shell of himself and he was never the same."

"What are you saying?" I looked wearily at my brother for a answer.

"I'm saying, the therapist who analyzed Sasuke Uchiha is now avenger, he is cold, and sees others as obstacles in killing Itachi. Sakura I know what I'm going to ask you to do is dangerous, but keep an eye Sasuke he will look for Itachi which we think could have a catastrophic end." Kinta smoothed out his hair, and looked at me rubbing my hair childishly and shooed me on out the yard me and him grinning the whole time.

Starting to jog I saw a flash of raven and blonde almost going through the Vaniville Town gates, _'Sasuke, I won't let you destroy yourself no matter what! Cha!' _My inner me was right I couldn't let Sasuke do this by himself I'll protect him through it all.

~Break: Santalune City~

*No One's P.O.V*

Santalune City, a little place where its calm and cool feel to it. Here is where the first Pokémon Gym of the Kalos Region run by Shino Aburame of the Aburame fanily who are Master's at Bug types. At entrance of the town coming from Santalune Forest was the Pokémon Center, on the right side of the red building was a clothing shop, with houses lining up and down the street. Going up north was a large café and then was the Trainer School

In front of the Santalune Gym was a teenage trainer with tan skin, hazel brown eyes almost black and his face a blinding smile. Wearing black hat with a pokéball on the front, a black and blue short sleeve shirt, black pants, and blue sneakers. On the boys shoulder was a Pikachu who purred as the boy fummed over the news that Shino Aburame would be out on a bug photo exposition and wouldn't be back until tomorrow "Man Pikachu I was really hoping for a Gym battle here in Kalos." The Pokémon nodded his head thinking the same.

Hopping up and dusting off his pants boy and his Pokémon started walking away until he was crashed into by a girl dressed up in skater gear who rolled and landed in crouch position. "Whoa kid are you ok!?" she asked rushing back over to him. The boy sat up, seeing stars, "I'm Ash Ketchum and I'm going Pokémon Master~!" Ash shook his head, looking at Pikachu checking him over, and then back to the girl who ran him over. "Sorry about that Ms.?" "No Ms. needed, just call me Rinka!"

"Well Rinka what got you in such a rush? Ash asked dusting off his shirt and pants. "Well I was just skating about till I ran into you. But since were both trainers lets battle!?" Rinka said with a grin on her features. Ash was grinning too, "Your on! Pikachu lets do it buddy!"

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and electricity sparking off its cheeks. "Pika pika chuuu!" Rinka enlarged the pokéball that was on her belt, "Zigzagon here we go!" tossing it a white energy light shot out showing Zigzagon in a battle ready stance.

"Zigzagon go Quick Attack!" Rinka said to her Pokémon "Zig zag! Gon!" The Hoenn Pokémon raced toward a white flash leading behind him.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack then jump over Zigzagon!" Pikachu ran speeding up and met Zigzagon head on, but jump over him. "Now Pikachu Iron Tail!"

Pikachu tail glowed and turn completely steel, with a flip Pikachu hit the other Pokémon in the side sending him skidding back, injured. Rinka gritted her teeth, but wasn't bout to give up yet. "Don't give in Zigzagon, lets us Bite!" "Zigggg gonnn!" Zigzagon ran and jumped diving onto Pikachu, biting him in his sides rolling in the process. "Pikaaaaa!" the small yellow mouse groaned in pain, as he and Zigzagon rolled around trying to gain the upper hand.

"Pikachu shake him off buddy!" Ash knew Pikachu would win he was much stronger than he was at the beginning of his Unova journey. Still rolling on the ground the two Pokémon finally broke apart and skidded away from each other. "Zigzagon go and end this use Quick Attack and follow up with Bite!" "Pikachu you use Quick Attack and meet his attack head on!" Pikachu and Zigzagon twitched and running meeting the heads hallway.

"Ziggggg goonnnn!" Zigzagon used Pikachu to push itself in the sky flipping and then dove in for bite. "Pikachu Electro Ball straight into Zigzagon's mouth!" Ash shouted thinking quickly of the attack. "Zigzagon abort and get out of there!" Before the Pokémon could hear what Rinka was saying Pikachu was in front of him.

"PIKA CHU PI!" On Pikachu's tail a ball of pure electrical energy form, before the yellow mouse launched it straight into Zigzagon's mouth, which exploded on impact making dust fly.

As it clear Pikachu was standing victorious in front of Ash, while Zigzagon laid unconscious with small burns and small spark coming off him. Rinka smiled sadly holding out Zigzagon pokéball, "Have a nice rest big guy." a red energy engulfed Zigzagon sending him back into the red and white ball.

"We did it Pikachu our first battle in Kalos, abd we won!" Pikachu and Ash danced with silly grins on his face. "Nice battle Ash Ketchum, here take these." Rinka pulled out a extra pair of skates placing them in the boys arms. "Well I gotta go! Hope to see you again!" And with that the girl was off on her skates heading west. Ash yelled goodbye and waved her off, then smiled down at the skates attaching them to the bottom of his sneakers.

"Ok Pikachu time to get moving I'm hungry!" Ash pumped his fist as he started running the skates popped out causing the him to slip and fall back hitting his head on the concrete knocking him out. "Pikachu..." Pikachu sweat dropped as he watched his best friend and trainer as he lay their unconscious to the world.

~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Aquacorde Town~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked on through Aquacorde fuming over how Sasuke had given him the cold shoulder when he, and Sakura had entered the town to get some Potions and other supplies. _'Is it because I won that battle earlier? But I have as much right to win a that battle than he or Sakura!'_ Before Naruto could start a mini rant, he stopped in his track when his name was being called from behind him. Looking up he saw Rock Lee was running across the roof top, before he jumped flipping and landing in front of Naruto on one knee.

Lee got to his feet claspsed Naruto's hands in his, "Naru-chan I have been looking all over! The others are across the bridge, we must not be late it would be must unyouthful!" Lee said pulling Naruto close as he went on a mantra about _'youthful'_, _'flames'_, and 'handsome devil!' Naruto being so close blushed and thought quickly of how to get out of this position. "Lee if everyone is waiting shouldn't we get going, abd not make them wait?" Naruto smirked when the boys stopped and agree, but instead of being led by the boy he was lifted and suddenly sat on Lee shoulders in a sitting position.

"Lee what are you-!?" But Naruto was cut off as a rush of air hit his face when Lee jumped up onto the Medicine Shop. "Lee! What are you doing!?" Naruto was clinging to Lee's neck as he was sifted to boys back in a piggyback position. "Naru-chan we must hurry to the others! Hold on tight!" Pushing off Lee began running and jumping from roof to roof the wind brushing their faces as they picked up speed.

Naruto began to giggle and blush pink at the fun he was having, when suddenly Lee flipped sideways skidding in a kneeling posture. On the bottom of Lee's shoes skates popped out, "Hold on Naru-chan its about to get fast! FIRST GATE: EXTREME DASH!" The skates revved up as Lee pushed from the ground and rushed through the crowd, twirling and maneuvering past bystanders. In front of the two boys was a hiker man grinning waving at the two.

Naruto was panicked not seeing the man move, and began flailing his arms, while Lee skate faster before he jumped high flipping right over the still waving man! "LEEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto clamped harder onto Lee making said boy laugh jovially waving at the man below them. "Haha, hi Mr. Tamaki!" Landing Lee spun in a 360, then zigzag down the bridge stopping in front of the group of friends who seemed to have been waiting on the two boys.

"Finally I thought you two would never get here you had Sasuke-kun wait so long for you!" Ino huffed angrily. Naruto rolled his eyes at the mention of the boys name, climbing from Lee's back and hugged the boy thanking him for the ride. The two never noticed the glare from a certain Uchiha, but on the side Hinata noticed this filing it away for later. "Well you guys I guess it's into Santalune Forest we go." Sakura said turning with group towards the forest.

~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Santalune City Café~~~~~~~~~

In the Santalune Café two boys sat at a table, on the right the bigger of the two sat at the table sipping coffee and eating a muffin earbuds blaring music from them. His long spiky brown hair reached mid-back looking wild and untamed, he had honey brown eyes, and cream colored skin tone. He wore a black shirt with a Pikachu on the front, yellow shorts, and black Vans.

The boy on the left was smaller but had a slight muscular build to him. His black spiky hair was done in a high ponytail which made it seem like the shape of a pineapple, his eyes were closed as he, he snored light making his tan skin rise and fall. He wore a green short sleeve shirt, khaki cargo pants, and matching shoes. The boy in the green let his head fall back before they lazily opened revealing dark brown, almost black eyes staring at the clouds.

_'Why does today feel like it just got more troublesome than it already is?'_ The boy eyes searched the skies hoping that a answer would be in them. _'Such a drag~'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magic: Well guys again, I wanna say sorry for the long wait.

Lazy: Its ok little brother, I'm sure the readers will love the chapter

Magic: Yeah, but that chapter took it out of me!

Lazy: I know, I know, go to bed little one!

Magic: Ok night everyone! *walks to bedroom shutting the door*

Lazy: Well readers thats it for chapter 3! Read and Review! Until next time...

EVERYONE: LATERS!


	4. Chapter 4:

**Kalos Here We Come!**

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_"Holo Caster"_

Chapter 4: A new friend to the team! Two friends mee

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Santalune Forest~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Santalune Forest like any forest; lush greenery, wild Pokémon, and Pokémon trainers ready to battle. Ino went off after Sasuke, who was farther ahead of the others battling a trainer. Hinata, Sakura, and Lee were over towards the north side of the forest chatting up a newbie trainer giving him tips. Naruto lastl to enter the thick forest stopped at the big oak tree, Kurama the Fenniken laid on his head lazily flicking his tail back and forth. Looking left and right Naruto sighed confused at what he should do; Go follow the others or Go catch a new friend to join his team.

Making the decision to look around for a new addition to his team Naruto began to search through the winding forest. With Kurama's help with Ember he was able to cut through some of the denser parts, but seemed to be failing at finding another partner to his team. After a hour of walking around, and battling four wild Pokémon I just but none seeming to stick out to the blondes fit the criteria of his next Pokémon, (But who's really counting anyway? Naruto: Me, duh!)

Naruto stopped at a empty clearing deciding to take a rest before catching up with the others ahead. Sitting down in the middle of the clearing, with Kurama in his pokéball the blonde was left with his thoughts to catch up with him all at once. From his new home in a new region, to his new friends, to getting a Pokémon partner, and finally the starting off on his journey. These thougts made him start to laugh joyfully as he laid back in the grass now chuckling to himself. "Looks like I'll be a Pokémon Master after all, huh...Gary...Ash?" He said to no one but wished the other two could here his goal.

"Hey lazy get yourself up and battle me!" Came a younger males voice called out crushing the symbolic moment for Naruto as a young boy entered the clearing ran up to him. "My name's Ivan and I challenge you to a Pokémon battle."

Naruto got up off the ground and brushed himself off, then crossed his arm in frustration. "Look kid I don't wanna battle. I was kinda having a moment to myself ya know."

The boy stood his ground of his challenge, "Well sorry bub but the rule is when two trainers eyes meet they have to battle."

Naruto sighed knowing the kid wasn't going to back down so with that he nodded his head now determined to win his first battle, not wanting to count Sasuke and Sakura as his first trainers to battle. Pulling out Kurama's pokéball Naruto making the other boy do the same.

"Let's see what you can really do! Go Kurama!" Naruto called out.

"Alright! Ziggy lets wipe the floor with them" Ivan cried out.

Both tossed their pokéball in the air, Kurama appearing from throw pokéball taking on a fighting stance prepared to battle. Ivan's Pokémon was a brown and white that was jumping around its body twitching slightly with each jump.

Pulling out his Dex he scanned the Pokémon:

_**Zigzagoon: The little raccoon Pokémon. This Pokémon moves in a zigzag fashion, making it a hard target for its opponents to hit it.**_

"Well then Kurama we'll just have to be faster than him!" Naruto said, making Kurama yip in agreement

Ivan gave off a cocky smile. "You can try all you want, but Ziggy will be faster all the time! Go Tackle!"

Zigzagging as it moved, Zigzagoon charged at the yellow and red fox.

"Dodge it and counter it with Ember to keep him back."

Rolling out of the way of the attack, Kurama began blowing medium sized fireballs hitting Zigzagoon back to where it started out.

Naruto smirked and puffed out his chest. "Nice work! See he can move faster than your Zigzagoon!"

Ivan grunted, but smirked too. "I give you that fox of yours is fast but it isn't over yet! Ziggy step it up, Quick Attack!"

With a quick twist of its body Zigzagoon blurred and rushed zigzagging even faster than before.

"Kurama counter him again with a dodge and a Ember!" Naruto repeating his same attack.

But Zigzagoon was faster and pounced on Litwick smashing them both to the ground, Zigzagoon began to claw at Fennkin making the starter cry out in pain.

Naruto with back to the corner he suddenly had a epiphany, _'With these attacks I'll come out on top!'_ "Kurama use Howl! Follow up with Ember, and Quick Attack!" The blonde called out.

The small fox soon released a mighty roar making Zigzagoon flinch and roll away from the other Pokémon before its ears burst, but then Zigzagoon was knocked backwards from a incoming Ember and to Ivan's feet from Kurama's newly learned Quick Attack.

Ivan looked down at his fainted Pokémon from the attacks and burns it took from the battle, "No way Ziggy!" Leaning down Ivan scooped up Zigzagoon telling he'll do better next time, and called him back to his pokéball placing it in his pocket.

Naruto scooped Kurama up telling he did great, and then sent him back to his pokéball to rest. Naruto walked over offering fist bump to Ivan who accepted the kind gesture. "Great battle uh, I didn't catch your name." Ivan said sheepishly

Naruto just gave a wave of the hand signaling it was ok. "The names Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya!"

Exchanging numbers the two trainers soon went their separate ways. Naruto walked down the winding path, further ahead stood Sasuke who stood leaning against a tree with his back to Naruto. _'Aw great I'm stuck with the teme! Arceus help me."_ Naruto thought.

For awhile the two just stood neither acknowledging the others presence as they both just stood there. Naruto then scanned his pokédex he saw Kurama was low on health, and decided to go on ahead. "Sasuke I'm heading out to Santalune City to heal my Pokémon, could you let the others know?" The blonde asked the Uchiha who grunted.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Route 3-Ouvert Way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

As Naruto walked out of Santalune Forest the afternoon sun shinned brightly in his cerulean eyes glowing taking in the sight of the nearing Santalune City. Looking to his right a check point sign read: _Route 3 Ouvert Way from here Santalune City._ Behind him ot of the winding forest Sakura stepped out smiling as she saw Naruto still near the entrance and caught up to him. "Hey Naruto. How was your first walk through Santalune Forest?" She asked the blonde teen.

"Pretty good I guess couldn't find a new friend in there. Oh yeah Kurama leveled up twice, learned Quick Attack which made his attack and speed stats raise." He said replaying the battles he had in his head.

"Thats awesome Naruto, I myself took on to Ino and her female Nidoran. We won, but were at a disadvantage because of Nidoran poison type." Sakura said and then perked up as Santalune City was just a short distance now. "So what do you plan to do on your journey Naruto there are vast things to do in Kalos, I for one want to study Pokémon by traveling the region and then working under Professor Hatake." Sakura said at as her eyes turned to stars at the thought of her dreams coming true.

Naruto had to give it the girl, knowing exactly what she wanted out of her journey while he was kinda just floating along made just faintest bit jealous of her. _'Maybe I'll call Gary up and get some advice for my journey, then I'll maybe I'll know what to do!'_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Santalune City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Naruto and Sakura finally reaching Santalune City took in the sights of the city in front of them that seemed just to glow from shining sun. Sakura turned to Naruto, "Naruto that reminds me two of our friends should be waiting for us here! There probably at one of the café, so why don't you heal your Pokémon at the Pokémon Center I'll send you a message via Holo Caster when I find them." Naruto nodded and head into the Pokémon Center.

Inside Naruto quickly made his towards Nurse joy who greeted him with a friendly smile, "Hello how may I help today."

"Hi, erm I wanted to know if I could have my Pokémon healed?"

Th he pink haired nurse giggled and nodded her head. "Just let your Pokémon out of its pokéball and I'll have them fixed up!"

"Ok, give me a second," Naruto unclipped Kurama's pokéball from his belt enlarging it, and let the yellow and red fox onto the counter. "here you go Nurse Joy, by the way where are your phone's at for trainers to use?"

"There in the cafeteria down that hallway next to the Pokémart counter. Also when Fennekin is back to complete health I'll call you over the intercom."

"Ok thank you Nurse Joy!"

Naruto walked down the short hallway into a very large cafeteria its interior a cream color with a pinkish tint, glass windows lined from left to right towards an the back, and hanging from the ceiling multiple chandeliers lit the circular room. To the right was the food serving area where humans and Wigglytuff's were passing out food to trainers, in the center trainers all alike were chatting or just enjoying lunch with their Pokémon, and to the far left next to the glass windows a row of phones lined up and down the wall. Weaving through the tables Naruto reached the video phones and picked up the receiver pressing it to his ear.

_**"Welcome to the PCN or Pokémon Calling Network, are you making a national call or international call?"**_

"Uh, International call to Kanto Region please." Naruto asked

A few beeps later the voice returned again, _**"Ok then, what town or city that is your calling to?"**_

"Pallet Town, Professor Oak's laboratory"

_**"Please hold while we transfer your call to the residents!"**_ Another few beeps and the screen turned black before it began to ring for a few seconds before the screen showed a boy with brown hair and gray eyes. The teen boy wore a white lab coat under it was a black t shirt, purple jeans, and black sneakers that were propped up on the desk in front of him. Around his neck was a green sphere with two purple rings that were circled around it, _"Hello professor Oaks lab, Junior Professor Gary Oak speaking."_ Gary said not looking up from the notes in his lap.

"Oi are you going to acknowledge that I'm here or did I make this call for nothing!" Naruto called making the other boy finally look up from his notes to look at the blonde he consider a brother.

_"Huh, Otouto-chan! Hey where are you? What's going on? Are you I danger?"_ The questions kept coming from the the junior professor making the blonde get some odd stares from people nearby.

"Nii-san~! I'm in Kalos, no I'm not in danger, and I'm not sure what going on really." Naruto said blushing pink and rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

_"So your in Kalos, how's is it so far?"_

"Well so far so good! But that's the reason I called, I've started out on my journey as a Pokémon trainer but I'm not all that sure what to do." Naruto said getting to the point of his call.

_"So you finally decided to start your journey, late as always!_ (Naruto:Oi!) _But to answer your question, you should sign up for the Kalos Region League!"_

Naruto just stood there before he faceplamed at not thinking that, while Gary laughed in good nature as blonde just kept muttering. "So not funny, my dad is the freaking Champion of Kanto and I don't know that!" Naruto said scrubbing his face tiredly

_"So your going to take on the Kalos Region League?"_ Gary smirked knowing the answer automatically.

"Of course! The Kalos Region better watch out, Uzumaki Naruto is bout to be the next champion! Believe it! "

Gary just smirked thinking one thing, _'He gonna be the Number One Unpredictable Knuckleheaded Pokémon Trainer. Kalos is doomed.' _

Gary smiled, _"Well Otouto your welcome, but I must be going these notes ain't gonna study themselves."_

"Ok well I'm going register for the Kalos Region League, bye Nii-san!"

Waving there goodbyes Naruto ended the call just as his name was called by Nurse Joy to come pick up his now healed Pokémon. Making the short walk back through the hallway Naruto headed to the pink haired Nurse. "Hello Naruto your Fennekin is back to tip top shape!" she said happily passing back Fennekin to the blonde who took him and kept him in his arm.

"Thank you Nurse Joy! By the way I wanna sign up for the Kalos League, where do I sign up at?"

Smiling again began typing away on her computer, before turning back to Naruto. "If you would hand me your pokédex I'll have you registered in no time."

Reaching into pants pocket he retrieved his Dex and handed it off to the waiting nurse. Nurse Joy pressed a few more buttons on her computer and then placed the device into one of the slots. One the back screen Naruto's picture, name, and Pokémon popped up and then dinged. "Ok that should do it, you are now registered to compete in Gym Battles and then after taking on all eight you may then take part in the Kalos Region Championship Tournament!" Handing back the pokédex the nurse handed him a trainer card, and a badge case. "This card right here is your electronic trainer card it updates daily about most things people need to know when identifying you, and this case is for you place your gym badges in after receiving them from the eight leaders."

Thanking the Nurse and bidding her goodbye Naruto made his way out of the red roof building, pulling his hat down to ease the sun's glare on his eyes. Pulling out his Holo Caster the time read; 5:00! _'Wow time really does goes by fast when your having fun!'_

Looking at the holographic screen again he saw a message from Sakura meet the group by the Santalune Fountain to meet with everyone. Naruto began to slowly walk turned the corner of the Pokémon Center to see a Roselia fountain where the group was.

Sakura seeing Naruto rushed to him and grabbed his hand pulling towards the others who greeted him, well everyone besides Sasuke who merely grunted, and another boy who had his head lean me down snoring lightly. "So the whole group is here! Choji, Shikamaru this Naruto he's new Kalos!"

Choji smiling when his name was called, "Nice to meet ya Naruto! As Sakura said I'm Choji!" continuing to munch on his chips happily

Naruto smiled and greeted him with same excitement, and looked at Shikamaru analyzing the sleeping boy thinking he was sort of...handsome? Shikamaru lazily opened his eyes, and hazy brown suddenly catching vibrant blue. Naruto blushed a pinkish red before turning to Sakura. "So what's everyone's game plan for now?" Naruto asking everyone in the group.

"Well I'm needed in Laverre City so I really can't stay." Hinata spoke up from the her seat.

Lee who also raised his hand. "I too must leave my sensei has called me back for the next step of my training!"

"My family flower shop got overloaded with this massive order, so it looks like I'll leaving for now." Ino pipped up holding her Nidoran in her arms.

Choji stopped eating and looked thoughtful for a second before speaking up. "Well me and Shika have nowhere to be so we were planning on sticking around here. Maybe even traveling with one of you guys."

Shikamaru just nodded his head lazily before turning his gaze upwards to the passing clouds.

"Hn, I'll be here for awhile the gym leader is out of town." Sasuke said in his always monotone voice

"I'll be sticking back here for some training and maybe even catch a new Pokémon!" Sakura said hiding that she was truly to keep tabs on Sasuke for her brother.

"I'll be hanging back here too! I've decided to take on the gym here, and even all the others around Kalos!" Naruto stating his newly found dream loud and clear.

"Do you really think you have what it takes to even handle the Kalos itself? Someone like you who comes from a low class region such as Kanto doesn't have what it takes. Stop acting like you have a chance!" Sasuke said speaking up from his spot on the bench looking absolutely bored to death.

Everybody tensed at the Uchiha's words looking at him with different looks, but soon all looked at Naruto who's head was bowed a low growl coming from his throat. Fennekin who was still in the blondes arm had its hackles raised growling at the boy who insulted his trainer. Finally looking up Naruto's features seemed different than before, no more was the innocent face with a shinning smile, but in its place a feral look. His whisker marks darkened, his mouth slightly pulled back in a snarl, and the strangest thing was his eyes were no longer a loving blue but blood red full of malice!

"Your wrong! I may be from Kanto, but I have just as much of a shot at taking on Kalos! Never speak badly of my home because YOU. KNOW. NOTHING. " Naruto walked past the stunned group making his way to the exit of Santalune City leading to Route 4.

Sasuke grunted and got up from his spot as he was farther away a smirk formed on his face, liking the reaction he got out of the always cheery blonde. Not even worried about what the others may have thought of his words Sasuke adjusted his hat, and began whistling a merry tune.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Route 4-Parterre Way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Having ran down a short distance on route 4 Naruto began taking many left and right in the huge maze, just running not caring where it took him. Making another left Naruto stopped short near a archway that was covered in beautiful red roses, walking through the archway Naruto enter a lush green plain with a clear pond in the middle. Around the pond sat stone benches with some swings off farther to the side. In the warm breeze yellow and red Flabébé floated gently waving happily at Naruto who waved back to the floating Pokémon

Taking a seat on one of the benches near the pond Naruto caught sight of his features, and sighed deeply making his feral features change back to normal once again. As Naruto sat their petting Fennekin a little Pokémon behind him hidden in the bushes felt the boys sadness, and anger making the little Pokémon tilt its head. Looking around it saw some roses nearnits head, and began picking them one by one. Getting all the roses its little hands could hold the small Pokémon waddle its way to Naruto being extremely quite, as it soon reached the bench Naruto was own it climbed up the bench nudging Naruto in the sides.

Stopping what he was doing Naruto looked down at a Ralts holding a small bouquet of roses for him, making Naruto confused at the action. Soon a voice caught his attention, "Because of Ralts psychic ability it can sense your emotions. So it must have sensed you were saddened or angry, and wanted to cheer you up." The voice turned out be Shikamaru who had his hands in his pockets,and was leaning on the archway staring at Naruto.

Turning around Naruto looked down into his lap, "Why did you come for me?"

"Well after you walked away, and were gone for over a hour they sent me. Hinata, Ino, and Lee are already headed out to their different locations a while ago now its just Sakura, Choji, and me left in town."

"What about Sasuke." Naruto said rolling his eyes at the other boys name making Ralts to nudge the flowers towards him again, but this time taking them with a small smile aimed at the little Pokémon.

Scratching his head the lazy boy shrugged, "What a drag. Sasuke is to troublesome so I try to avoid him, and his moodiness."

Naruto hummed in agreement before getting up sent Kurama back into his pokéball, and began walking away from the bench over to Shikamaru. Behind him Ralts climbed down the bench waddling as fast as his little legs could, before it tripped falling face first. Shikamaru noticing the little Pokémon pointed it out to Naruto. "I think Ralts wants to come along with you, look."

Naruto looked back, and sure enough Ralts was right behind him its cute face tilted with its arm held out for Naruto. The blonde knelt down to his knees so that he'll at least eye level, "Do you really want to come with me Ralts?" Asked Naruto who received a excited nod and coo of delight. Pulling out a empty pokéball Naruto held it out for Ralts who tapped the button in the middle sending it inside the ball. One jiggle. Two jiggle. Three jiggle. Ding! Naruto smiled happily at his newest addition to the team, and the soon to become family.

Shikamaru gazed at the sun kissed blonde his brain seeming to shut down, and go blank from the sight of the boy that looked cute in setting sunlight as he turned to Shikamaru with a thousand watt smile. Walking through the maze in a comfortable silence both boys soon made it back to Santalune City as the stars and moon began to sparkle in the night sky.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Route 22~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

On the dark Route 22 leading to the Victory Road Sasuke Uchiha, and his starter Pokémon Froakie engaged in a heated battle with a fierce wild Litleo. "Kaeru counter its Ember with Water Gun!" the little blue frog jumped over to fireballs spinning in a 360 firing water from its mouth extinguishing the other oncoming ones

"Don't stop! Push it back with Bubble, and come through with a strong Pound!"

Getting in close range Froakie blew bubble after bubble which was soom counteracted by Litleo's Ember attack. But Sasuke plan wasn't to directly attack the Pokémon, it was to have the little lion backed into a cluster of tree's with no way to move! And with that Sasuke called checkmate when Froakie Pound uppercut knocking Litleo out.

"Now go pokéball." with a toss Litleo body was sucked into the red and white ball. Jiggling three times the pokéball dinged signaling the wild Pokémon was now caught. Smirking Sasuke pocketed Litleo and called Froakie back to its pokéball with small thank you. The raven looked to the stone building that led to Victory Road, and to the Pokémon League a steely glint settling in his onyx eyes as he turned from building and back to Santalune.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BREAK: Santalune City-Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Stepping out of the Pokémon Center Ash Ketchum stretched his tired muscles and yawned. Pikachu hopped on the b oys shoulder both setting out for a early morning training before the gym leader Shino got back. "Well buddy lets go! Some good training before we take on Shino today!" Both trainer and Pokémon cheered and jogged off to find some early morning trainers to battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So guys again sorry for the really long wait but school's a hot mess, but no excuses for the wait and I really do apologize for the wait. Now on to business the questions I'm asking I really need your opinion on,

1.) Would you like more Pokémon characters in the story?

So for that question I'm going to try (and probably fail) at making a poll on for this question which I think will be on my bio. Well thats all I gotta say for now next chapter will be up a lot sooner since I'm ahead in school. Review because to me your reviews are like cute kittens that I absolutely LOVE~! (I may, or may not be hyped up on coffee and cookies when writing these parts at 2:30 am on a Sunday morning, while watching SCANDAL reruns *giggles like a manic*) Sooooo until next time!


	5. Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor Naruto!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_"Holo Caster"_

Chapter 5: Buzz at the Santalune Gym! Old Friends Meet Again!

~~~~~Route 22- Next Morning~~~~~

Rising early in the morning Naruto along with Choji and Shikamaru walked down the dirt path of Route 22 the three boys looking for a good place to train. Since Naruto was deciding to take on Shino today, Choji got the idea to work on his partnership with Ralts and Kurama. Coming to a slope hill next to a clearing by a river the three took in the sight of the still rising sun. Down at the bottom of the hill Naruto noticed a tall muscular young man with wild spiky orange hair dressed in gray short sleeved dress shirt tucked lightly in his black jeans, and gray sneakers.

The young man was sitting on near the edge of the river, a camera in hand taking snapshots of the beautiful nature scene. "Hey you guys think he's a trainer?" Naruto asked the two boys behind him. Choji thought for a second, and then spoke up. "I don't know? Let's ask him if he's want to battle before we get our hopes up."

Shikamaru on the right of Naruto shook his head, "Choji makes a good point he could be just a traveler." The lazy boy said with a small yawn.

"Ok then instead of just standing here let's ask him! Hey guy with the orange hair! Ah!" Naruto in his excitement began running towards the young man's, catching his attention but tripped and began to fall forward. "Naruto!" Both Choji and Shikamaru yelled as they failed to catch the falling blonde.

Thinking quickly Shikamaru, and the young man pulled out a single pokéball tossing it.

"Athena I need your assistance!" At the young man's side appeared a Kirlia.

"What a drag. Sherlock come on!" At Shikamaru's feet a Kadabra sat their scratching its head.

"Athena/Sherlock use Psychic!" The two boys called out to their respective Pokémon

Both Pokémon began to glow a bluish color the two Psychic types latched their powers on two Naruto, and gently placed the blonde at the bottom of the hill. "Whoa~!" Naruto said still in shock of almost falling, and being injured. The young man with the orange hair held out his hand for Naruto who took it getting up, just as Shikamaru and Choji slid down the hill at a much slower pace.

"Naruto are you ok?" Choji asked placing his hand on blonde's shoulder

"Yeah I'm ok, thanks to Shika and uh…" Naruto turned to the young man.

"My name's Juugo Rolton, I'm from the Hoenn region." Juugo said introducing himself.

Naruto grinned at the taller male, and held out his hand. "Well Juugo I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is Shikamaru Nara," Naruto pointed to the lazy boy. "And this is Choji Akimichi!" He then pointed to his left to his other friend.

"It's nice to me you too. So may I ask what you three were doing to cause you to fall?"

"Well Blue-eyes™ (1) here is challenging Shino Aburame of the Santalune Gym," Shikamaru started off

Choji spoke up next, "So we decided to head out here to get some training, and saw this little field with you snapping pictures, we decided we would ask you for a battle."

Naruto nodded his head speaking up too, "I was excited for a battle, and I slipped forward as I was running down the hill." At the thought of his embarrassment, Naruto blushed and grinned bashfully.

"So you're taking on the gym here too? Well in that case I can help you there." Juugo pulled out his badge case showing off his Bug Badge, to the shock of the trio. "I've already beat this gym and I can give you some pointers, I mean if you like?"

Naruto adjusted his hat over his hair tightly, and smirked. "Yeah! Choji, Shikamaru you wanna join too?"

"Nah I think I'm going back to town, I'll see you guys when you're done." Choji said walking back to the top of the hill.

Shikamaru nodded his head, "It would be to troublesome to say no to you, so yeah I'll join."

Naruto got wide-eyed, and started to sputter. "Wha-! You-! Arghhhhh!" Naruto just turned the other way huffing and pouting at the comment.

Juugo stepped over to the left his Kirlia still by his side. Naruto and Shikamaru walked over to the right, Naruto reaching for his Pokémon pokéball's.

Naruto tossed his first. "Kurama, Wally! Let's get to it!"

Fennekin landed in a crouch position ready for battle, while Ralts waddle...falling in the process. Naruto reached down picking up the clumsy Ralts who scratched its head in embarrassment.

"Sherlock be ready for anything ok?" The Pokémon in question just yawned and nodded its head.

Juugo with his Kirlia, Athena, stood their ground, "Athena attack with caution, we're working on how they work together with their Pokémon." receiving a nod Juugo signaled to start.

Naruto pulled out his pokédex and scanned Ralts:

_**Ralts: (Male) The Feeling Pokémon. This Pokémon can sense the emotions of its trainers, and other around them using the horn on its head. Ability: Level 7. Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport.**_

_'So those are Ralts moves, alright we got this!'_ Naruto thought, and then scanned Juugo's Kirlia:

_**Kirlia: The Emotion Pokémon, and the second evolution of Ralts. Kirlia is said to grow more beautiful from its trainer's positive emotions.**_

Naruto started first, "Ok let's get to it! Wally use Double Team, and circle Kirlia!" "Raaa..._ALTS_!" Ralts multiplied into twelve others around Kirlia.

"Athena, stay alert." Juugo orders playing it cool for now.

Shikamaru grunted and looked at Naruto who nodded, "Sherlock grab Kurama and Teleport around the field!" Shikamaru's Kadabra picked up Fennekin, and then suddenly flashed out of sight.

"Wally spin around in a circle!" Ralts and its clones spun around Kirlia, who stood its ground only moving its eyes left and right. "Now go use Confusion!"

Kirlia gasped as it was attacked from the back by the real Ralts while the others images disappeared. "Athena use Psychic, and toss him!" Kirlia glowed blue, and used its psychic powers picking the other Pokémon up tossing lightly back into Naruto's arm.

Naruto softly petted Ralts head comforting him. "It's ok Kurama and Sherlock got this one in the bag! Shika you ready!?" The other boy nodded

"Sherlock, Hypnosis!" Kadabra and Fennekin appeared in front of Kirlia, Kadabra placed its hand on Kirlia head making the other Pokémon drift asleep.

"Now Kurama end it with Ember full force!" Fennekin jumped from Kadabra's arms slamming into Kirlia's chest letting loose a fiery of fire balls, causing a miniature blast between the two Pokémon.

Fennekin rolled from the smoke wobbly getting to its four feet. Light burns lining its small body.

Kirlia on the other hand lay at Juugo's feet swirls in its eyes signaling Naruto and Shikamaru won! Naruto whooped with joy picking up Fennekin congratulating both him, and Wally. "Now you two rest you deserved it, dattebayo (2)." Sending both Pokémon back the blonde turned to Shikamaru, who thanked his Kadabra sending him back to his pokéball. "Shika, we did it!" Naruto tackled Shikamaru making the two fall backwards.

"Urgh this is so troublesome." Naruto giggled at that, poking the other boy on the nose.

"You lazy bum, you think everything is troublesome!" Naruto rolled off Shikamaru, and helped him up.

Juugo walked over to the two boys, adjusting his glasses on his face smiling at the two. "Hm, no wonder you two are in such sync. You two are a couple aren't you?" Naruto and Shikamaru blushed then looked at each other, but then looked in another direction.

Naruto shook his head rapidly spluttering mumbled words. "Me, and Shika are just friends…" Juugo smiled and leaned over Naruto pulling him closer by looping his arm around the blonde's waist. "Then me and you could be a thing, eh Naru-chan?" Naruto blushed a full on red that would have made Kushina's hair jealous at the vibrate shade of red.

Shikamaru who was on the side grunted catching Juugo attention, which made the older boy pull the lazy teen into the hug.

Juugo laughed a boastful laugh, and taking his arm from both boys waist. "Just kidding you two," Juugo ruffled their hair. "I think Shino should be at his gym now, I'll catch you there Shika-kun, Naru-chan!" and with that the older boy left chuckling.

After his departure Shikamaru was muttering, but Naruto, oh Naruto Uzumaki was livid! "How dare-! Rahhhhh!" Naruto roared with frustration. "Oh I'll see him all right, and when I do I'll have something for him! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto said as cackled like a manic, then began grinning madly.

Shikamaru shuddered not liking that look on Naruto's face, _'He's scarier than Ino, Sakura, AND my own mother COMBINED like this. I fear for any guys safety right now, mostly mine~!"_ Shikamaru was pulled out his thoughts by Naruto who was pulled (dragged) him by his hand back towards town

_~~~~~BREAK: Santalune City~~~~~_

Arriving back in town, Naruto and Shikamaru saw Juugo talking to a teenager with about their age wear a gray high collar jacket with his hood pulled up; over his eyes he wore black sunglasses, and black pants tucked in his black combat boots. "Well Juugo I wasn't expecting you to stick around." The other boy spoke in a deep baritone almost scratchy voice. "Hm?" Shino noticed Naruto and Shikamaru, making Juugo looked over at the two boys waving them over. "Ah, Naru-chan, Shika-kun! Shino Naruto is your next challenger, but be careful under that sweet face is a sly fox." Shino raised an eyebrow at his comment, and then turned to Naruto who was blushing with a mock scowl on his face.

"Well if you think your ready-"

"I am." The four turned to see Sasuke Uchiha walking towards them with a worried looking Sakura, behind her Choji came and stopped next to Shikamaru.

"Hm, and who might you be." Shino looked towards the other teen.

Sasuke smirked cockily. "I am Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm here to challenge you Shino, to a battle." Sasuke said determination and arrogance dripping in his voice.

"No way, teme I was here first, so I get first shot at the gym!" Naruto was outraged, did this guy think he was so holier-than-thou to so rudely take his place for the battle!?

"Both of you if you think you're ready to face my gym then I will take your challenges. Decide amongst yourselves I will be waiting inside." With that said Shino made his way into the gym.

When the doors closed Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other sparks seeming to fly between the two. With animal like growl both boys charged into the gym, neck and neck, neither breaking from their glaring match leaving behind their companion.

Sakura sighed exasperated, but walked into the gym none the less so she could stop the two from killing each other.

Juugo grinned at Shikamaru, and then picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. "Come on Shika-kun I have to see Naruto's match." Shikamaru blinked in shock, before sighing and motioned Choji to follow. "What a drag." _'First troublesome blondes that have way too much energy, now I got a troublesome brute tied to the mix. I blame my father for saying my journey being exciting, and unexpected.'_

_~~~~~BREAK: Somewhere in Lumiose City~~~~~_

In a large home complex a man with spiky brown hair tied back in a ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple. He wore a black t-shirt, sweatpants, while he slept on a couch. Suddenly the grown man sneezed, and fell off the couch with a groan. "What a drag. Who had to go a ruin my sleep." The man groaned again before he laid on the rug under him, and then went back to sleep.

Walking into the living room a woman with silky brown hair in a low ponytail, dressed in white long sleeve shirt, black jeans, and an apron around her waist. "Honey, do you think Shikamaru is-...Again Shikaku, if you're so tried sleep on the couch. Lazy bum." The woman looked at her husband with an eye roll, before turning back into the kitchen to cook dinner.

_~~~~~BREAK: Back in Santalune City~~~~~_

In the gym Shino was on the other side of the field with Naruto on the other side, grinning because he was the first challenger and Sasuke wasn't. "Very well then Uzumaki-san, when you're ready." Shino pulled out his pokéball. "I hope you give this your all, for I will."

"I always give it my all, dattebayo!" Going with Ralts Naruto believed in his newest partner in crime, even if he loses they did their best. No matter what they had each other's back in this, because they will be the best together!

Shino looked back and spoke up. "Kiba, please come out, and bring the other challenger please." Everybody else looked at the double doors behind Shino to see a boy with messy brown hair, canine sharp eyes, and had red triangles on his cheeks dressed in a black leather jacket, red shirt, jeans, and some boots. At his hip a large saggy Arcanine walked beside its trainer panting happily. On Kiba's left Ash Ketchum stood with Pikachu on his shoulder, staring at everyone in the room Ash's eye's landed on Naruto, who was gapping at the sight of Ash. "Naruto!" Ash waved at the blonde whose face went from shock, to a bright smile.

Nodding to Ash who went to the stands sitting next to Juugo, Choji, and Shikamaru who continued to be placed over Juugo's broad shoulders, Naruto faced "I'm ready when you are Shino." Naruto said his voice full of courage.

"Wally lets win this!" Tossing Ralts pokéball, the small Pokémon seemed less clumsy, and seemed to be acting off Naruto's courage to win.

Shino tossed his pokéball. "Surskit, go!" Out of the pokéball and on the field stood a small blue and yellow, with four long legged Pokémon. Pulling out his pokédex Naruto scanned Surskit:

_**Surskit: The Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can be found on ponds, appearing to skate on water. Beware this Pokémon's tip at the top of its head can use sweet scents to lure opponents in.**_

Kiba stepped onto the podium on the sidelines of the battlefield ready to judge the fight. "Ok the battle will be between the challenger Naruto Uzumaki and my bro the leader of Santalune Gym, Shino Aburame. Now only two Pokémon will be allowed to be used by the challenger, and leader. When either party is out of commission, then the winner will be announced. Now battle!"

"Surskit, use Quick Attack." Shino ordered.

Surskit gracefully raced forward to towards Ralts. With each movement the pond skater seemed almost like a blue blur.

"Wally Teleport," Naruto called just in time, Surskit attack didn't hit which made the pond skater to turn around looking rapidly.

"Now from behind, get in close and use Confusion!" Surskit turned in time only to be hit by a close ranged attack, knocking the Pokémon back.

"Surskit Water Sport," Seeming to be still calm Shino didn't even let Naruto's attack faze him in the least.

"What the-," Naruto then remembered what Dex said about Surskit's skill on skating. "No!"

But too late, water appeared under Surskit feet; suddenly the field was drenched in water all around. Naruto mentally scolded himself, _'Great Surskit has the upper hand! I'll just have to stall till I see an opening.'_ Naruto mentally nodded, focusing back on the battle.

"That was lousy mistake to let me pull that move," Shino adjusted his shades. "Now Surskit, Quick Attack!" At lightning speed Surskit hit Ralts, who was to slow to move in the water. "Alts..." Ralts picked itself up facing back at Naruto.

"Wally Non-Stop Double Team," Naruto wasn't going down, not by long shot! On the field Ralts image multiplied till it reached thirty images. "Now spin around Surskit!" Naruto ordered

All around Surskit the Ralts images spun around the blue pond skater doing a silly dance and making silly teasing faces, which ticked off Surskit. Surskit slammed into a fake image, making it disappear, but was replaced by another. At same time more seemed to grow on the field.

"Surskit Quick Attack through these fake and look for the real one!"

Surskit charged at the fakes circling around them hopefully hitting the real one in the process. Surskit not able to hit the real one centered itself back into the middle.

"Quick Attack again."

"Wally Teleport," Naruto ordered

Surskit raced through thin air when all the fake Ralts dissipate from the field leaving Surskit searching left and right on the empty field. Behind the pond skater Ralts appeared

"Surskit behind you, Bubble!" Shino commanded

"Not gonna work!" Naruto was ready to end this with a knock out attack. "Wally put your hands on Surskit head, and use Confusion!"

Ralts placed its hand on Surskit head, and pushed all its power into the attack. But Surskit not going down alone blew bubbles up close at the feelings Pokémon causing a mini explosion.

Everybody sitting in the stands sat at the edge of their seat, holding baited breath for the outcome of the winner. Shino and Naruto looking as the smoke cleared saw Surskit on the ground, Ralts on one knee panting heavily.

"Surskit is unable to battle," Kiba spoke from the sidelines. "Ralts and Naruto are the winners of the first match." Kiba the smirked cockily at Shino who just called back Surskit with low grunt, and _'Thank You'_

"Good Job, but don't get cocky. Vivillon go!" On the field a butterfly with pink and black wings floated midair beautifully

Naruto called Ralts back, "I won't. Now Kurama let's show them all!" Kurama landed in a crouch position growling at Vivillon.

"Whoooohooooo, Naru-chan you got this one!" Juugo from the stands shouted encouraging words, Shikamaru still on his shoulder facing the battle. Raising his arm lazily, the boy held orange and black pom poms. "Banzai."

"Kurama, Ember!" Fennekin crouched lower and bounced back firing a large fire ball.

"Dodge." Shino said quickly

Vivillon flew below the large fire, its wing getting scorch badly on its right side. Naruto pushed forward feeling determined keep the momentum.

"Use Quick Attack," he called out

Kurama ran forward in a speedy blur, jumping up the small fox slammed its head into Vivillon chest. Falling to the ground Vivillon weakly cried out in pain from the attack.

"Viiiiii..." Vivillon struggled, but slowly inch back up

Naruto mentally danced cheering himself on, he was gonna end this with a win. "Kurama let's end this Quick Attack, " The small fox raced forward again slamming into Vivillon knocking the other Pokémon back.

"Ok end it, Ember!" Naruto grinned wildly

Kurama as it slid back from its Quick Attack, fired off a large Ember. The large fire took the fire head on, leaving it badly burned, smoke rolling off its body.

"Vivillon you did your best..." Shino toned was nodded its head as he sent his Pokémon back to its pokéball.

"Shino's Vivillon is unable to battle, and is out of usable Pokémon." Kiba looked over at Naruto. "So that means Naruto's Fennekin wins, making Naruto Uzumaki the winner!"

"I knew we could do it, nice one Kurama!" Naruto then held up Ralt's pokéball. "And you were just as great, thank you Wally."

Approaching Naruto, Shino held out his hand shaking Naruto's. "For your win against the Santalune Gym I present, the Bug Badge." Shino placed the metal green bug, with black gem on its back. Naruto stared at the badge with pride, he had really WON!

"Alright, I got my first badge!" Naruto turned around and was picked up by Juugo into his arms with Shikamaru still on his shoulder. Choji and Ash stood beside them both giving large grins.

"Naru-chan I knew you had what it takes to win! Shikamaru here was all worried for nothing." Juugo smiled and sat the two mildly blushing boys down. Shikamaru snorted and mocked glared at the orangette. "I was not worried, that would be too troublesome."

Naruto looked at the two squabbling boys shaking his head, placing the badge in his case Naruto looked passed the two boys at Sakura who caught his eye giving him a thumbs up. His eyes then landed on who Sasuke was walking towards the field, his whole demeanor saying: _"I am better than you, and I going to show you."_

When Sasuke looked into his eyes Naruto gave a grin, but the Uchiha just turned his head preparing for his battle instead. A tick mark popped on Naruto's forehead at the rude gesture, _'I swear that teme gets more and more emo each passing moment!'_ Naruto huffed a laugh then turned to Ash.

Naruto cuffed Ash upside the head his smile never leaving his features, "So Ashy when were you going to tell me you'd be coming to Kalos~, hmmm" Instead of answering Ash yelped as his ear was pulled roughly by Naruto.

"Owwww Narutooooo stooooppppp!" Ash was squirming has he pulled was pulled out the gym by a ranting blonde, with three slightly terrified boys following behind.

_~~~~~Pokémon Center~~~~~_

In the Pokémon center the four boys handed their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, Naruto told them he would be back as he pulled Ash to go talk in the Cafeteria refusing to let go of Ash's ear till they sat in their seats. "Now care to explain why you didn't want to tell your **CHILDHOOD FRIEND** that you would be coming on a journey in his new home region?" Naruto said wanting answers.

Ash was sweating and chuckling nervously before he cleared his throat. "Well finishing my adventure in the Unova region I met Kiba who was there on a story on the sighting of the legendary Pokémon Resirham and Zekrom. When he got his story he decided to travel the rest of the way with me, and two friends of mine Cilan and Iris. When we arrived back in Kanto Kiba told me about Kalos, when I went to tell Gary but Professor Oak said he was in Hoenn on some research about Mega Evolution. So when I asked where you were he said that your father had already moved you to Kalos." Ash took a breath and continued

"When he said that Kiba booked the first flight back to Kalos we arrived yesterday, so far I've been just training Pikachu and hanging with Kiba while he waited on Shino to get back." Ash sighed as he finished his story. Naruto smiled and then gently cuffed the boy again, before giving his longtime friend a hug. "Ok well now since that's all cleared up, we should head back to the gym to see your battle!" Naruto quickly got up but was stopped by Ash.

Shaking his head no Ash stood too. "I'm sorry Naruto, but no. This is your journey, and by the looks of it you already got a full team. But that doesn't mean we won't see each other, it means that you've ahead of me and that I gotta catch up." Ash then reached into his bag and pulled out an egg incubator, inside was a midnight black egg with large purple spots located around the egg. "A man name N gave this to me when before for he and the legendary Resirham left. He said that I would know who two give it to once the time came, and I think that's you Naruto."

Naruto who looked in shock tenderly brought the incubator to his chest, "Thank you Ash," Naruto wiped his misty eyes of any tears. "Ok guys lets pick up our Pokémon, and go!" Naruto gently put his new egg in his messenger bag, and then followed Ash back to the desk where the other three boys waited for them.

Thanking Nurse Joy, the foursome took their Pokémon and called them back to their pokéball's expect Ash who let Pikachu climb to his shoulder. "Well I better get back to the gym for my battle. I'll catch up to you guys in Lumiose City!" Ash walked out the healing center with the three before waving goodbye for now.

Juugo soon hefted Shikamaru and Naruto over his shoulder with a smirk. "If you're headed for Lumiose then I'll tag along!"

Shikamaru sighed as he was again over the older boys shoulder. "What a drag~"

Naruto grinned, "Alright to Lumiose City we go!" Naruto pumped his fist signaling for Juugo to go.

"Wait me!" Choji was soon running after the three to catch up. Behind them the sun seemed to shine brightly on the four.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: (1) - Blue-Eyes is a quote from my sister story: A Happy Fox and A Lazy Cloud

(2) - Dattebayo is Japanese version of Naruto catchphrase _'Believe It!'_

Magic: So ends another chapter of this oh so wonderful story! Now I must say again, I am sorry for the long wait. School is tiring and my life is so wild it's a wonder how I can do anything, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this story. No oh no this just means I'll have to try even harder at this posting on time, continue to support this story and me while I try to give you the best out of this.

Now don't worry about Ash everyone he won't be all lone wolf, he will be with some who I think will out a lot in him, while also he brings a lot in them. Now for a special announcement from my sister, Lazyfoxlover!

Lazyfox: Thank Magic! Now everybody Magic is holding an O.C random trainer position contest for two lucky readers, but there a challenge for the position: You must either

Guess the Pokémon in the egg Naruto received.

Or

Guess who will be traveling with Ash.

PM Magic with your answer, Remember if you get one guess right your O.C will be shown randomly battling against a character of your choice. If you can guess both then we will see about making you a trainer who will be a permanent minor rival for the character you chose. Back to you Magic!

Magic: Thanks Nee-chan, well folks that it for that's it for now! Be sure to Pm me with your answers. Also Reviews help me out a lot! Until next time this is MagicStilesLover signing off!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_"Holo Caster"_

Chapter 6: Living Large in Lumiose City! Enter Professor Kakashi Hatake!

_Recap: Juugo soon hefted Shikamaru and Naruto over his shoulder with a smirk. "If you're headed for Lumiose then I'll tag along!"_

_Shikamaru sighed as he was again over the older boys shoulder. "What a drag~" _

_Naruto grinned, "Alright to Lumiose City we go!" Naruto pumped his fist signaling for Juugo to go._

"_Wait me!" Choji was soon running after the three to catch up. Behind them the sun seemed to shine brightly on the four._

~~~~~~~~~~Now~~~~~~~~~~

On Route 22 Naruto Uzumaki a blonde tan skinned teen who had just left Santalune City with content smile etched on his whiskered face. To his right a Shikamaru Nara slowly walked next to him, his head in the clouds so to speak, because the lazy teen continued to stare up at the clouds as they trudged on to the next city. Naruto then looked to his left Choji Akimichi and Juugo Rolton who adamantly talked Naruto's battle against Shino.

Naruto soon looked forward to see a large brick building that most like served as the checkpoint for Lumiose City. As they reached the huge gate three blondes walked out and looked over at them. The smallest of the trio a little girl with large violet eyes, tan skin, a huge grin, and her blonde pigtail that bounced as she came running to the group of boys.

"Big brother! Big Sister! I found them, I found them! I think?" The little girl yelled back to her older siblings who were twins.

The little girl wore a white strapless summer dress with a violet bow tied around her waist, and white flats. She smiled brightly at the four boys before turning to back to the other two older blondes.

The boy looked like he was in his early twenties with curly blonde haired under his black fedora, fair skin, large blue eyes, and a gentle smile. He wore an open white lab coat over his black button down shirt, grey jeans, and sneakers.

"Summer (1), you got to slow down for Brooklyn (2) you know with her being short she can't run but so fast!" He shouted shooting the girl next to him, Brooklyn, a sly smile.

"Ah shut up you cow, after eating that burger combo I'm surprised you could move Brandon (3)!" Brooklyn shouted as she shook a fist at her twin brother.

Brooklyn was the almost the same height as Brandon but only short a few inches. Her blonde hair rolled down her back in golden curls with a bow atop her head, her blue eyes were narrowed dangerously at her brother, and a deep frown. Brooklyn wore her white lab coat with the top half closed, and the middle down open. Under that she wore a white blouse, a blue skirt, and flats.

Brandon soon ignored his twin to focus his attention to the four boys, his smile turning into a full blown grin. "Hello my names Brandon Jones, this little princess," he soon picked up his younger sister "is my sister Summer Jones, and that short midget is my twin Brooklyn Jones." Brandon only continued to grin as he heard a growl from his twin, and giggle from his younger sibling.

"Are you four going to see the Professor?" Brooklyn asked.

Puzzled by the trio sibling's actions and all-around oddness, the four looked at each other then back to them.

Naruto nodded his head to Brooklyn's question, and spoke up. "Yeah are going to meet the professor. Do you know him?"

Brandon grinned broadly. "Brook and I are, Summer here is an _'Assistant-in-training!'_," Brandon put Summer down and nodded to Brooklyn. "Let's head to the lab, Brook and Summer will wait for the other two in your group." Brandon said waving the four onwards.

As the small group of boys followed Brandon into the city gates Brandon led them to the other side of the checkpoint they soon emerged in the city known as, Lumiose. The streets were busy, light of building lit the town even in the noon sun. To Naruto he had never seen anything like this! Naruto was practically giddy at the thought of exploring the city.

The group led by Brandon took a left leading the group on a curved street that mostly led to the professor's lab.

"So has anything interesting happened on your journey? The professor seemed to expect you either yesterday, or early this morning?" Brandon asked the group. "Three of your friends stopped by to talk to the professor, but had to return to their hometown due to some circumstance."

Naruto grinned brightly at the memory, "Sorry we it was getting late yesterday, so we decided to stay the night. Then today I decided to take on the gym in Santalune."

Brandon turned around to face the group, and started walking backwards to look at group. "Ah so I'm guessing you one against Shino?"

Naruto flashed a bright grin. "You bet!"

Brandon let loose a sigh of content, before turning back around. " That's good! It was a great feeling wasn't it, to feel the rush of taking on a gym leader with your Pokémon, and win?"

"It was…amazing~" Juugo and Naruto sighed at the same time speaking of thinking of their battle, both wearing dreamy expressions.

Brandon nodded, the pointed to a large building with pokéballs statutes in front of it. "And here we are! Kalos regions very own Pokémon lab!" Brandon said gesturing to the building.

The large tower stood in the center of Lumiose, it looked very prestige's look and high class that made it blend well with the city itself. Suddenly just standing in front of the building now made Naruto's stomach lurch forward and do flips. He was nervous! What if the professor was mean and saw Naruto wasn't ready to take on a journey, or saw that he was only getting ahead of himself and deemed him unworthy of being a trainer.

"Ok you guys I'm going back to wait with my sisters, go ahead inside in there another assistant will be waiting for you." Brandon waved goodbye to the four and walked back to the gate entrance.

"Guys, I'm nervous," Naruto said as his hands went up to tug at his outdoors hats. "I don't know what it is but what if this Professor thanks that we're not ready for this journey."

The other three boys stopped short on the steps to look back at the Naruto. Naruto blushed in embarrassment he knew he was being silly, but what if this Professor was not everything his father had said.

Shikamaru sighed and walked down the steps to grab Naruto's hand. "Naruto don't be scared," Gently pulling Naruto up the steps. "We're here with you." Shikamaru said encouraging him.

Juugo then took Naruto's other free hand into his with a small smile. "Shikamaru's right, we as a team are here for you no matter what!"

"They both right we are going to see this professor head-on." Choji grinned as he ran behind Naruto to push him with Shikamaru, and Juugo into the lab.

Inside was almost deserted of anything. Besides the occasional bookcases, and the reception desk there was no signs of life. Behind them a cough made them turn around to see a man with messy brown hair and brown almond shape eyes, he was wearing a small smile, and dressed in a lab coat. "Hello there! My names Yamato and I'm the professors head assistant."

"Hello Yamato my names Naruto Uzumaki, that's Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and he's Juugo Rolton. We're here to see the professor please."

"Ah you must be the group the professor keeps mentioning, just take elevator down to the third floor where the professor is waiting." Yamato said pressing the button next to the elevator making it open with a soft _'ding.'_

"Thank you, Mr. Yamato!" The four waved goodbye and soon piled in. Juugo pressed the third floor button making the door close shut in front of them, and descend downwards. As the hum sound of the filled the tight space, Naruto's nervousness soon kicked into gear again.

'_No…no I can't be nervous, not for Shika, Juugo, and Choji! Stay strong Naruto you're an Uzumaki, and a Namikaze, not that I you really say that out loud._(4)_'_ Naruto leaned into Choji (5) who stood behind him getting a surprised look, but afterwards a smile. _'But either way you can't turn back, not now, no going back on my word I can't back down.' _Naruto then took Shikamaru's hand in his left hand, and Juugo's hand into his right hand making both boys look at the blonde then to each other both wearing small content smiles.

The elevator suddenly stopped with another 'ding,' the door opened showing an immediate change in from the upper floor. The floor instead of grey tiles, the floor was laid with rich velvet colored carpets. Many computers and bookshelves lined the wall making the room seem more full, and alive.

As the four stepped foot out the elevator each boy staring at the wide variety of books, and technology.

"Hello, you four," a laid back voice said coming from the other side of the room. "Come around this way I've been waiting quite some time." The voice said beckoning for them to the other side.

The group walked around the wall to see a man with his back towards them. The man had wild sliver hair that just seemed to defy the all effects of gravity. Turning to them the man wore a blue button down dress shirt, black slacks, and black loafers. But what really caught them all was the man face, he wore a blue mask from the nose down that made his expression unreadable. His right eyes way a smoldering black, but his left eye was a crimson red that was had a long scar running vertical over it.

"Welcome to my lab you four, my names Professor Kakashi Hatake," he said introducing himself. "And you must be…"

"Choji Akimichi?" He glanced over Naruto's shoulder to Choji who stepped from behind Naruto.

"That's me!"

He then turned his gaze at Shikamaru next. "Shikamaru Nara?"

Shikamaru stood taller at being acknowledged, and seemed to make him intertwine his hands with Naruto further. "Correct sir."

His gaze seemed to focus on the action before he turned that focus to Juugo. "Hm, I not sure who you are, please introduce yourself."

Clearing his throat Juugo smiled at the professor. "My names Juugo Rolton, I'm originally from Hoenn, but I decided to travel here in Kalos." Juugo said introducing himself also.

"Hm, well it's nice to meet you Mr. Rolton," Kakashi nodded his head then turned his eyes to Naruto.

Naruto cerulean eyes met Kakashi's black and red eyes that were crinkling on the sides from staring at the boy. "And you must be Naruto Uzumaki, hmmm?" he said his voice seeming like he had met the boy before.

Naruto could only stare into the man's eyes that seemed to mesmerize you and makes you melt from the warmth in them. Naruto realized that he hadn't spoken yet, "Y-yes!" he said jerkily nodding his head.

Kakashi and the four soon turned around as the elevator dinged and slid open up. From around the corner Sasuke and Sakura stepped next to the four boys.

"Ah you must Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, thank you for coming. My name is Professor Kakashi Hatake, well now that you're all here let's get started." The professor motioned for them to follow his lead.

Leading them towards his desk the professor leaned back on his desk and faced the now larger group. "So tell me how have your journeys been so far? What Pokémon do you all have?"

"We originally started off yesterday from Vaniville, where Naruto, Sasuke, and I received our starter Pokémon," Sakura thought for a second then continued. "Hinata gave us our Pokédexes, and from there we went through Santalune Forest to Santalune City, where we met up with Shikamaru and Choji."

"Hmm, I've already spoken to Hinata, Ino, and Lee they've explained to me their reason for each going back to their hometowns for now." Kakashi then clapped his hand. "So tell me about yourselves; let me get to know you."

Juugo waved his hand slightly to go, "My only Pokémon right now is Kirlia and my Mudkip," he said. "I just plan on taking the Kalos region gyms, and maybe the champion." Juugo stepped back in line next.

Kakashi nodded then reached behind him pulling out a red and orange Pokédex. "If that's the case this Pokédex will help you along the way."

Juugo thanked him and pocketed the mechanical encyclopedia.

"Well I hope to one day put on a musical, and to sing and dance with my Pokémon," Choji said, "Right now only Pokémon is my trusty Corphish!" he said

"Great! What about you Shikamaru?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru spoke up "Well my Pokémon are Pikachu and Kadabra," he said. "I plan on completing the Pokédex, and to travel with my friends." Shikamaru said sharing a look with Juugo, Naruto, and Choji.

Kakashi then turned Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura who stood side-by-side. "Wonderful, and now finally for you three: Sasuke."

"I chose Froakie as my starter, and I caught a Litleo," Sasuke said. "My dream is to be the new Kalos region champion, and to defeat a certain person." Sasuke said saying the last part bitterly.

"Hmm, ok Sakura your up."

Sakura nodded shooting Sasuke a worried glance. "My starter was Chespin, and recently I caught a Marill," she said. "My dream is to protect the people I care for, and to study Pokémon under you one day."

"That's great dream, and if you work hard it will come true," Kakashi said giving her an eye smile. "And what about you Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at the blonde expectantly.

Naruto smiled and spoke. "I chose Fennekin as my starter, so far I caught Ralts, and then I have this Pokémon egg given to me by old friend." Naruto pulled out the egg incubator out his messenger bag gently, and cradle it to his chest. "I don't really know what pokemon it is, but when it hatches it'll become a part of my ever growing team! At first I wasn't sure what I wanted to do on my journey, but then I spoke to a person who I consider a brother, and he gave me the thought to take on the Kalos region and become the champion!" Naruto body was doing nervous flips, but now was burning with wild passion to be the best.

Kakashi looked at the blonde with a fond look, _'He's just like sensei, a caring young man, who has a something in him to be the best.'_ Kakashi closed his eyes and nodded. "I'd like to battle you!" Kakashi said pointing at Naruto.

Naruto was jaw dropped and to on a dumbstruck expression. "Eh, Me?!" Naruto said looking around then pointed a finger at himself in shock.

"Well actually, I'd like to battle you, Sakura and Sasuke," he said. "You three vs. me, three against me."

A moment of silence passed, Naruto and Sakura both giving Kakashi looks like he was insane. Sasuke face was blank before he smirked. "Let's do it!"

Naruto and Sakura both looked at Sasuke as through he had just lost his mind, but then they looked at each other for a second before nodding their head determined also.

"Heh, I can't let Sasuke here have the entire spotlight now can I? So yeah I'm in!" Naruto said placing the incubator in his bag.

"Humph, you boys can't have all the fun, so yeah I'll do it!" Sakura said with a fist pump. _**'Your right you can! Let's win this, Chaaaaa!'**_ Said Inner Sakura

Kakashi then pulled out three pokéballs, and tossed them. "Let's get started shall we!"

After the lights faded there in front of Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke were the Kanto starters!

Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur.

"No way are those the Kanto starter Pokémon?!" Naruto cried excitedly, even though Naruto was from Kanto the blonde had never seen the starters up close.

"Ok Kurama, go!" Naruto said tossing Fennekin's pokéball. The golden and red fox landed at Naruto's feet, letting out a yip of excitement.

"Kaeru you're up!" Sasuke call out tossing Froakie's pokéballs. The little blue frog dropped down at Sasuke feet ready for battle.

"Cybele, I chose you!" Sakura tossed her pokéball. Chespin land in front of Sakura a goofy grin on its cute face, waving to Fennekin and Froakie.

Juugo, Shikamaru, and Choji backed a safe distance, for the battle to begin.

"Kurama go Ember on Bulbasaur!" Naruto called out. Fennekin raised its hackles and launched a fire ball at the grass type Pokémon.

"Bulbasaur, dodge it." He called out. "Squirtle, use Water Gun to snuff those flames out."

Bulbasaur move back letting Squirtle roll in front of the other starter, its cheeks swell up. Leaning forward it fired a jet of water from its mouth, reducing the flames to nothing but smoke.

"Kaeru, go use Water Gun on Charmander! Naruto, Sakura back me up!" Sasuke cried out looking over to the blonde. Naruto and Sakura nodded their head giving bright grins.

"Right, go Cybele Vine Whip on Squirtle!" Sakura called to her Pokémon.

"Kurama, use Ember!" Naruto lastly.

Squirtle tried to fire Water Gun, but was sent flying to Kakashi's feet by the oncoming Vine Whip. Squirtle laid on its back trying to roll off its back to get up.

Bulbasaur was next, taking a direct hit from Fennekin's Ember's making the grass type wobble back. On its body, small scorch marks lined up in and down.

Charmander braced itself for the attack. The strong stream of water knocked Charmander on his butt, looking like its pride was hurt.

The professor chuckled merrily, and nodded his head. "It's been awhile since I've battled like that," Kakashi then cleared his throat. "Now that I think I have a clear understanding to the type of trainers you are, and I like what I see!" he said giving an eye smile.

At hearing that Naruto and Sakura both started jumping up and down, in-between them Sasuke stood there smirking.

"As a present for I think you three should take one these Pokémon with you on your journey," he said motioning the three Kanto Pokémon. "Go ahead pick the one's you want! I know you'll take good care of them."

Sasuke was first to approach bending down at eye level to pick up Charmander. "I choose Charmander." He said, looking down at the orange lizard Pokémon. The fire type looked up at Sasuke giving a big smile to the raven haired boy. "Char! Char! Charmander!" said the Pokémon clapping it tiny paws.

"I'll choose Bulbasaur," Sakura said happily. She crouched down to the Pokémon and tilted her head in a questioning manner. "Would you like to go with me?" She asked the grass type.

Naruto looked at Squirtle and held out his hand. "Looks like it's going to be me and you together then. How 'bout it Squirtle, would you like to come with me?" Naruto said to the tiny blue turtle. Squirtle nodded its head and jumped onto Naruto's waiting arms.

"Squir! Squirtle!"

"Now this brings me to the next subject," he said reaching into coat pocket. "I would like to give you three these." In his hand three round orbs, each one close to the size of a pokéball.

"For you, Ms. Haruno," he said handing a blue, green, and pink orb to Sakura.

"For you, Mr. Uchiha," he said passing a black and blue orb to Sasuke.

"And finally to you, Mr. Uzumaki," he said, hand Naruto the last remaining orb in his hand. Naruto slowly grasped the orb feeling the cold glass in the palm of his hand, he held the orb to his eyes to get a closer look. The orb was a whitish color, down the center of it brown and blue swirled around each other like how a D.N.A pattern would look like.

"What are these orbs Professor?" Asked Naruto glancing from the orb to Kakashi.

"Mega Stones," Kakashi said leaning against his desk. "The Pokémon you three have been given has the potential to mega evolve," He said, and pointed to Sasuke. "Sasuke is holding Charizadrite," then turned to Sakura. "Sakura the Venusuarite," then lastly turned to Naruto. "And you Naruto are holding the Blastoisinite." He finished.

"Wait, but what is mega evolution, and what do we do with them?" Naruto asked.

"That is what I want you three to figure out," Kakashi said. "While on you journey I want the six of you to solve Kalos' greatest mysteries: The phenomenon of mega evolution. This is what I've been studying as of late."

Naruto was looking confused, so Sakura decided to help him out. "Ok Naruto I'll explain it to you. It's said that there are some Pokémon have the ability to temporarily evolve further," Sakura started getting in her teaching mode. "Not like Squirtle turning into a Blastoise permanently, but it's said that a mega evolved Pokémon are said to unlock unbelievable potential if certain conditions." She finished with a smile.

Kakashi nodded. "Exactly Sakura." He said thanking the slightly blushing girl.

Naruto nodded his head in thank too, before he looked back to the professor. "So what do you need us to do?" asked the blonde.

Kakashi straighten up and nodded his head. "I want you all to find out the secret of mega evolution. Travel the Kalos region, become the trainers you wish to become, complete the pokédex, but most importantly have fun doing."

"You can count on us professor!" Naruto cried, pumping his fist in the air.

"Great! Well I great place to start would be Camphrier Town, but since I want you all to enjoy your journey. In three days there will be a festival throughout the city, there will be different events happing starting Friday, up till Sunday at midnight. Stay and enjoy, I think you'll have a wonderful time." Kakashi said.

"Thank you Professor!" They chorused together.

They waved goodbye and walked to the elevator, Sasuke and Sakura went up first. Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Juugo piled into the elevator next.

Arriving back to the first floor the elevator dinged and the opened. There in front of them was Sasuke and Sakura were standing next to Brandon with…a snake?

Naruto mentally snickered at the thought, but was caught short as Brandon motioned them over. "Here are the rest," he explained, Brandon was obviously not comfortable with this guy around.

The man was dressed in a crisp black suit, on the upper part of the jacket was a white music note outlined by purple. He had straight long black hair that reached down to the middle of his back, pale skin, and his eyes were yellow and looked like they had slits going down the middle. His gaze was so menacing, cold, and sharp.

"Hello, my name is Orochimaru," Orochimaru said coolly. "I am a friend of Kakashi's. I see he has given you each Pokédexes, then?" he asked.

The six of them all looked uneasy, but nodded none the less.

"Superb~" he said holding the "S" as he soon towered over the group, including Brandon. This guy just screamed _'intimidating'_, but also _'pedophile'_ all at once. But Naruto couldn't bring himself to laugh as this guy, just standing in front of him his demeanor said: _'I demand respect.'_

"The Pokédex is a tool that helps us learn about Pokémon, and if so then as such it could help us build a brighter future." He said.

Naruto was unsure by the man. He seemed…over the top, but if he was a friend of the professor, then he was a good guy…probably. The man turned to the entrance and began walking away.

"I believe that with the Pokédexes in your hands that maybe, no, that this world will become a beautiful place," he said stopping. "We the people who wish for this better world must work tirelessly to make this goal possible."

Naruto didn't know all about that, he glanced at Sasuke and Sakura who stood beside him. Sasuke seemed to be in thought, but Sakura shared a look with Naruto. They both thought something was off about the man, but they were probably being a bit to suspicious. If he wants to create a better, more beautiful world then that had to make him a good guy.

"Well then I must be off," Orochimaru waved started walking again, waving goodbye. "I wish you _all_ the best." He finished walking out the door.

After he was gone Brandon sighed and scratched his neck, before he shook his head letting his blonde curls shake from side to side. "Man that guy…" he started. "I really question him, but hey the professor trusts him so what can you do."

At least Naruto and Sakura had some back up on this. He seemed suspicious, and that didn't sit well with Naruto and Sakura.

"Anyway," Brandon said turning to the group. "Everything must have gone great with the professor, yeah?

"We battled him." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"He also gave use the Kanto starters!" Naruto said with a goofy grin.

"And he wants us to help him study mega evolution while on our journey!" Sakura said wearing a dreamy expression.

Brandon laughed happily, "Well looks like you you'll have a handful while on your journey!"

"Yup!" the chorused.

"Well it's getting late, I bet you want to get going, so till next time catch you later little trainers." Brandon said waving goodbye as he took the elevator off down to the lower floors.

Stepping out the lab, the six were eager to explore the city, even if they were going to be here for the three day festival.

Stepping outside the relieved it was getting late, the meeting with professor must have gone longer than they previously thought.

Naruto eyes widened in amazement. The city was illuminated by its lights, from the building, to the street lamps that lit the streets. On the roads there wasn't as many people out driving, but more people strolling the sidewalk and streets. It was a totally new Lumiose City to the group.

"So what is everyone going to do," Sakura asked the group. "I'm going to hit up a café, and then go shopping for a while."

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Well my mom should be cooking dinner, so I'm going to drop head home." Shikamaru said

"I'll join you Shikamaru, what about you Juugo?" Choji asked turning to the taller boy.

"I'll take you up on the offer I have had a home cooked meal in forever. Naruto?" Juugo turned to the blonde, who shook his head.

"I'm going to go with Sakura for a bit, but give me a call on your Holo Caster, and I'll meet you at your house." Naruto said glancing at Sakura. "If that's ok?"

"Sure, oh, Sasuke what about you?" Sakura asked.

"Hn." He grunted and nodded his head.

With that set the group set out spilt up, and went their separate ways. Naruto followed beside Sasuke and Sakura, his gaze glancing at the different shop up and down streets. Wondering where they were headed Naruto spoke up.

"So, do you know where we're going?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"No, but this is Lumiose there are cafés everywhere," she said "I think if we keep walking the main road we'll see one."

Silence once again filled the trio with Sasuke looking straight ahead, Naruto glancing the around still a little in awe of the beautiful city, and Sakura glancing looking for a café to settle down at.

Sakura looked at the two boys before she decided to bring up a subject that was on her mind. "What did you two think of that Orochimaru guy?" she asked slowly. "I get that he's a friend of the professor, but he even made Brandon kind of nervous."

Naruto nodded his head thinking back to how the assistant had almost cringe when Orochimaru stood to close, or become worried when he spoke of his dream. "He seemed…I don't know. His demeanor spoke cold and menacing, but his goal spoke that he really wants to make the world a better place."

Sasuke shook his head. "As I see it, he's man I would side myself with." Sasuke started. "He wants to make the world a better place, as I see it his goal is harmless." He finished.

Sakura and Naruto still looked skeptical, but let the subject go. Sakura then perked up and pointed to a café. "Café Solelil, do you want try this one." She asked.

"Sure." The two said together.

Entering the café the three saw two standing and talking. There stood Orochimaru and a young woman, who had her back to them. She had midnight black hair with blue highlight in it that reached down to her waist, wore a white blouse over black cocktail knee length skirt, and heels.

"Who's that talking to Orochimaru?" Naruto asked in a low voice. Sakura gave him a look. "That's Koyuki Kazahana(6)," she said. "She is the most beautiful actress in Kalos. Haven't you seen her in the fictional movie, _'To the Land of Snow: Recuse the Ice Princess'_?"

Naruto shook his head. "That must something here in Kalos," he said. "I've never heard of that in Kanto."

The three soon heard the conversation between the two. "You played the part of a princess so well. The way you denounced evil and led the people of Snow to take back their freedom." Orochimaru said coolly.

"Thank you," Koyuki said softly.

"Ms. Kazahana, wouldn't you like the world to be a more beautiful?" Orochimaru asked. "Like how in your movie your truly grifted power to take away the harsh winter and brought back peace to land. What if you could be that princess all the time?"

"I guess…that would be ok?" Koyuki said. "But I wouldn't want to play the same old role everyday forever. Yes playing the beautiful princess on the movie screen is wonderful, but I want more to be known in my career." She said.

Orochimaru swiped a stranded of hair from his face before looking at her again. "But there is a much larger picture," he pressed. "What if we could make Kalos a beautiful place, a place of where we could create together. A place of everlasting equality for everyone!"

Sakura and Naruto shared worrisome glances before following beside Sasuke who walked towards the conversing adults. When Naruto got close enough he could finally see Koyuki's face, she had fair almost pale skin, and dark sea blue eyes. She was beautiful.

He face even through it was hidden, it looked like she wanted to get out the conversation badly.

Her prayers were answered when Orochimaru, turned to the trio. "Ah, it's you three," he said, motioning them towards them. The three approached and stood on next to beautiful woman, and the intimidating man.

"I never did catch your name," he said. "You are…"

"Sasuke."

"Sakura."

"Naruto."

"Ms. Kazahana, these three are half of the group of trainers that Professor Kakashi is taking under him," he explained.

"This is Koyuki Kazahana," he introduced to the three. "She is the most accomplished actress here in Kalos, and she isn't much older than the three of you. Her life dedicated to pleasing the common people of Kalos with her beauty and youth. Now if only others could be like her, then the world could be much more beautiful place for us all."

Koyuki blushed from the introduction, and made a face but soon covered it up with a small smile. "You're _too much_ Mr. Orochimaru!" she chuckled sweetly.

"Why thank you Ms. Kazahana, but now I must be going." Orochimaru said, passing past the actress and the trio, leaving the café.

Koyuki let out a sigh and looked at the three gratefully. "Thanks you guys," she said putting a hand on her hip sassily. "That man…I know he run Sound labs and that he is a very powerful man and all that, but he just wouldn't stop pressing me on trying to make the world more beautiful. Your arrival made him leave, so again thanks."

"No problem glad to help!" Naruto said with a large grin.

"Yeah it's no biggie!" Sakura added.

"He did seem overwhelming." Sasuke finished

"That an understatement," she mutter hotly. "But anyway, Orochimaru said you're that you are pupils of Professor Kakashi Hatake."

"We are! He's given us the chance to travel Kalos, by giving us starters and the pokédexes." Naruto said.

Koyuki grinned at the blonde's excitement. "I'm a trainer too," she said. "When I'm not acting, I love to raise Pokémon. Battling is what really excites me."

Naruto nodded his head already liking this girl already, she was sassy, sweet, and held the aura of someone who shouldn't be taken so lightly.

"In the future I wish to battle the three of you," she said. "But for now let's exchange numbers." She said.

Koyuki gave the three her number before saying goodbye and taking her leave from the café.

"Wow! I can't believe this we just got a chance to get to know a celebrity so personally." Sakura said taking a seat at one of the tables.

"Who would have thought that, even being a big star she's still down to earth and natural." Naruto pondered.

Sasuke nodded his head taking a sip of his coffee.

Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who sipped his drink quietly. Naruto looked and caught his glance equally.

Sasuke smirked, not his usual cocky one, but a challenging one. "Hn, just so you know _I'm_ going to be champion and that _I'm_ going to be the best trainer. Dobe." He said.

Naruto face flushed red, before he too put on a big grin. "Don't get ahead of yourself, right now it's a fair game. Teme." The blonde said with a grin.

Sakura grinned at their antics, just shaking her head lightly. _'Boys…'_ Sakura thought taking a sip from her tea. _'This is nice…but I know things are just going to get better.'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 6~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: (1) – Summer is an o.c character made for my little Imoto Summer Time 10101

(2) – Brooklyn is my Nee-chan's o.c character from my other story, _"Welcome to Osaka!"_

(3) – Brandon is my o.c character also from, _"Welcome to Osaka!"_

(4) – Naruto for now is hiding his last name, in fear that his father enemies.

(5) – Naruto and Choji will not be a pairing, (not that I'm against that pairing), but Naruto and Choji will only share a brotherly relationship.

(6) – Koyuki Kazahana is the princes from Naruto's movie, _Naruto: Clash in the Land of Snow!_

Magic: Whew! Yet another chapter to add to this story. Which I must say is getting lots of Favorites and Follows. Now here is Lazy is here with our contest report, Lazy

Lazyfox: Thanks little brother! Now one reader has already sent in their answer, and answered correctly. So that means that there is one more place left, you only have to answer one (or both) of these two questions:

Guess the Pokémon in the egg Naruto received.

Or

Guess who will be traveling with Ash.

Like before just PM Magic with your answer, Remember if you get one guess right your O.C will be shown randomly battling against a character of your choice. If you can guess both then we will see about making you a trainer who will be a permanent minor rival for the character you chose. Again back to you Magic!

Magic: Thanks again sis! I hoped you loved this chapter and that you'll review more. Also don't be shy about PM for answering the question, or just to ask me some questions on the story. So till next time this is MagicStilesLover signing off with a MERRY CHIRSTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So yeah this chapter is day one of the festival in Lumiose City, I will be following the Pokémon X and Y timeline but with some added stops along the way. Also I would like to thank two special readers for answering the question in the story and for them they each have an o.c that has joined the "Kalos Here We Come" family! Blue-Hart and HeartlessNobody13 this chapter is for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Naruto! And if you think I do then sir I say good day to you!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_"Holo Caster"_

Chapter 7: Lumiose City in the Dark! The Journey Continues!

_Recap: __Sasuke glanced over at Naruto who sipped his drink quietly. Naruto looked and caught his glance equally._

_Sasuke smirked, not his usual cocky one, but a challenging one. "Hn, just so you know I'm going to be champion and that I'm going to be the best trainer. Dobe." He said._

_Naruto face flushed red, before he too put on a big grin. "Don't get ahead of yourself; right now it's a fair game. Teme." The blonde said with a grin._

_Sakura grinned at their antics, just shaking her head lightly. 'Boys…' Sakura thought taking a sip from her tea. 'This is nice…but I know things are just going to get better.'_

~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~

_Friday_

_August 19, 2014_

_12:00 pm_

Naruto's eye drifted open.

Hearing birds chirping and the sun drifting through the blinds, he yawned loudly and sat up slowly. Groggily the blonde blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around, definitely wasn't his bedroom! Naruto then recalled the events after leaving the café he had spent the night at Shikamaru's house. _'Urgh why does Shika's bed gotta be so comfy.'_ With another yawn Naruto flung the covers off his body, grabbing his bag the blonde went into the connected bathroom to shower and change.

~A Few Minutes Later~

Emerging from the bathroom, dressed in a black V-neck t-shirt on with the words _"Believe It!"_ written on the back, cargo shorts, and some sneakers. Placing his locket and crystal necklace back on him he stared at his reflection in the mirror before giving a nod of approval. Grabbing his bag he walked out the room to see the hallway was pitch black too. Flipping the switch on the wall nothing seemed to happen.

"Hm that's strange…Shikamaru your powers out!" Naruto yelled, but silence was all he received. Walking downstairs the house seem void of life at all, wondering where everyone was at Naruto walked outside to see people were being ushered from Jaune Plaza by Officer Jenny's.

The blue haired officer and her sheriffs were shuffled people the blonde's way. "This way people, this way! In an orderly fashion, please!" Officer Jenny said through her megaphone.

Naruto walked wanting to find out what was going on jogged towards the woman. "Uh, Officer Jenny?"

"Hm, kid shouldn't you be with the group?" She said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Naruto looked confused, "Group? Group for what, why are people being moved?" he asked.

"Well kid power is basically out all over Lumiose, the exception is South Boulevard still has it most its power." She said.

Naruto thought for a second, and then spoke. "Wait South Boulevard…that's where Professor Kakashi lab is, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but how do you know him?" she questioned.

Naruto pulled out his Pokédex and flashed his electronic trainer I.D to her. She looked at the I.D before she looked back to Naruto with a surprised expression. "Your Naruto Uzumaki?" receiving a nodded of approval, she motioned for the boy to follow her. Taking twist and turns the two came out onto South Boulevard, "Ok head to the Professor lab, he is waiting for you and your friends there."

"Ok thank you Officer Jenny!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the Pokémon Lab.

Entering the building Naruto noticed that the lights weren't on here either, but he hear the gentle humming of the elevator. _'Must be a backup generator…'_ Naruto thought as he stepped into the elevator pressing the third floor button, and began descending downwards.

Reaching the third floor the elevator doors opening letting Naruto out onto the dark floor, waiting for him stood Brooklyn Jones in her blue sundress and her lab coat, on top her golden curls was a flashlight headset that blinded Naruto as she faced him. "Oh! Naruto-kun you're here," Brooklyn chirped happily. "Your friends and the Professor are around the wall waiting for you."

With a nodded of thanks Naruto walked around the wall, and was greeted by everyone already talking to Professor Kakashi who noticed his presence waving him to the group. "Now that Naruto is here I can tell you what's going on around Lumiose City," Kakashi started. "It seems that Lumiose City is in a blackout state, and their unable to figure out why."

Choji who stood next Juugo spoke up, "So what should we do? The festival been canceled till the problems fixed."

"Well then I think you should continue on your journey, Camphrier Town is the right through Route 5. Maybe you'll uncover something on Mega Evolution." The professor said.

Sasuke adjusted his outdoors cap. "Then that's where I'm headed." The raven turned around to leave. Sakura turned to see him go, before she turned back to the Professor giving him a polite smile and taking her leave.

"Well you four I wish you luck on your journeys, but remember this journey you are embarking on is for you grow as a person with your friends and Pokémon." The silver haired Professor said giving his best to four boys in front of him

"Right!" They said in unison waving goodbye to the Professor and Brooklyn as they took their leave from the lab, to continue their journey through Kalos.

~~~~~~~~~~Route 5: Versant Road~~~~~~~~~~

Stepping out the checkpoint gate onto Route 5 first, Naruto was shocked when a Lucario came running up to him and then around him. "Carrrr!" cried out the pseudo-legendary who stared intently into the blonde's eye.

"Wait! Lucario!" cried out a voice coming towards Naruto, looking up Naruto saw it was Lee staking his way with another Lucario running beside him. "Naruto? I'm sorry about Lucario, are you ok?" asked Lee who noticed how intently Lucario was still staring directly at Naruto.

From the gate/checkpoint Juugo, Shikamaru, and Choji stepped on the scene, after hearing the noise from inside while they had been asking the attendant at the desk for a map. Shikamaru was the first to acknowledge Lee's sudden appearance asked him what he was doing out here.

"I was doing some special training with my Lucario when all of a sudden it dashed off," Lee said sound quite confused by his Pokémon's actions. "Lucario what's going with you? Did you get drawn to Naruto's aura or something?"

Lucario turned back to Lee giving an affirmative nod, "Carrrr!" Lucario then turned back to Naruto seeming to inch closer to the other boy. Lee gave a bright grin at his Lucario then to giving one to Naruto. "Huh. Well, it seems Lucario likes you!" Lee said brightly.

Naruto gave a look to Lee. "You think so?" he said.

Lee closed his eyes and began to hum, before opening his eyes again. "See, Lucario can read people's auras. I'm guessing something in your aura has made this one take a liking to you." Lee said explaining why Lucario was so intently engrossed by Naruto.

Lee then took on a worried look, "But what makes him different from my other Lucario is that, this one gets so worked up and is so head strong it doesn't fit a normal Lucario's personality." The boy said looking between the two Pokémon. "Maybe it's waiting for a Trainer who is strong enough to take it on."

"So who am I the only out the loop on who you are?" Juugo said with a smile holding out his hand in greeting. "Hi my names Juugo Rolton!"

Eyes going wide Lee took the hand and shook it happily. "Oops, sorry! I was on such a youthful roll; I forgot to introduce myself to someone new in the group!" Spinning around once and striking a natural good guy pose. (Aka: thumbs up with a signature grin and a soft _'ping'_) "I'm Lee, the new youthful Shalour City Gym Leader!"

…

"WHAAAAAAA!" was the four boy's reactions to Lee's announcement.

Lee was still grinning a full out grin. Choji was the first out of his stupor and gave the other boy a hug. "That's great Lee! Was that why you had to leave back in Santalune?"

"Yeah my sensei, the original gym leader, Might Guy called me back to Shalour City to see if I was ready to take on the leadership of being a gym leader." Lee said then the Lucario behind him gave cry. "Oh shot, I gotta go! I'll be seeing you guys later; I just hope you know how to roll with punches!" With that Lee and his Lucario raced off back I the direction they came. The Lucario in front of Naruto nodded its head before running after Lee.

Shaking his head Naruto was still taking in the information that he would have to take on Lee, the blonde Uzumaki laughed and gave a challenging grin. Juugo who caught on to Naruto's train of thought and began to laugh too. "I can't wait to battle him!"

Naruto looked over at the taller boy with a grin, "Not before me, just thinking of a battle against Lee gives me chills." Naruto said. "Come on let's go!"

Naruto again ran off ready to train his Pokémon, learn about mega evolution, and become the best. Shikamaru who gave a groan the jogged after "Troublesome hyperactive cute blondes…" was all he said making Juugo, and Choji laugh and nodded their head collectively.

~~~~~~~~~~Few Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~

Sitting on the ground Shikamaru gave a tired sigh, "Why Pokémon hordes are so intense I will never know…" he said falling onto his back.

"Ah come on Shika! They're just like a big dance team made up of Pokémon, aren't they?" Choji said with a goofy grin and a dreamy far off look in his honey brown eyes.

Shikamaru giving his long time best friend a fond look, "Oh, Choji, do you ever think about anything besides dancing?" Shikamaru asked.

Choji danced a little on his feet, before giving a big shake of his head. "Nope! Even during Pokémon battles, I'm always checkin' out how other Pokémon or their trainers move in the heat of the moment." He said happily. "I guess that's why I can never win…" he soon mutters with an eye roll.

Looking up from their conversation they saw Naruto come running towards where the two rested. "Man, twins back there were strong for kids." Naruto said with a grimace at his last battle.

Choji smiled at Naruto as he had an idea, "Naruto! Battle me I've been itching to see your Pokémon moves!" Choji said as he pulling out a Pokéball.

"You're on Choji!" Naruto called out as he pulled one of his Pokéballs.

"Let's show how we move Corphish!" From the Pokéball Corphish twirled around on its leg with Choji snapping its claws at Naruto in a challenge.

"Right, Kurama let's do this." Fennekin landed on its on it's for feet growling threating at the water type Pokémon.

Starting the battle off Choji went first, "Corphish use Sword Dance!" Choji ordered.

Around Corphish blue swords made out of thin air moved united are the other Pokémon, and then met atop Corphish. "Corr!" Seeming to gain strength from the move Corphish looked stronger than before.

"Heh, Kurama show them you're just as strong! Howl loud and clear!" Fennekin crouched low, then raised its head to the sky howling loudly its attack boosting also.

"Go Corphish go get 'em in your Vice Grip." Choji called out. Corphish raced forward and tried to grab the Pokémon between its claws but the tiny fox too agile rolled away from the attack.

"Nice one Kurama, now use Flame Charge!" The fire type stomped its four feet raising up dust, suddenly from the it a feral looking Fennekin surrounded in flames raced and slammed hard into the other Pokémon. "Corrr!" Corphish thought on its feet and used Bubble on Fennekin getting a direct hit on the fire starter.

"Kin!" Fennekin was covered lightly in lasting bubbles, and being a fire type was severely hurt water base attack. "Kurama, come on you got this shake it off!" Naruto tried to encourage his Pokémon to keep going. "I have faith you can win!" Naruto said. Fennekin snapped its closed eyes open and growled loudly a bright light glowing around its body. From the bright light Fennekin's body had evolved, now standing on its black fur hind legs, its golden fur seemed to turn into a short skirt like appearance, it tail grew larger a stick poking out from it, and the red turf inside its larger ears grew longer almost horn-like. "Braixen!" The newly evolved Braixen cried out loudly proudly.

Naruto while in his shock pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon:

_**Braixen: The Fox Pokémon. It has a twig stuck in its tail. With friction from its tail fur, it sets the twig on fire and launches into battle.**_

"Huh I wonder what level my Pokémon are…" Dexter dinged at Naruto question.

_**Braixen: Level 17, Moves: Howl, Flame Charge, Ember, Psybeam**_

_**Ralts: Level 15, Moves: Confusion, Double Team, Teleport, (Trying to learn Magical Leaf)**_

_**Squirtle: Level 14, Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Bubble**_

Naruto cut the Pokédex off looking at Braixen happily, "So Kurama you ready to get wild!" Naruto asked.

"Braix!" The newly evolved Pokémon got into a battle stance. Choji nodded to Corphish to get ready to battle again.

"Corphish Tackle!" Choji ordered.

"Kurama use Psybeam!" Naruto called out.

Before Corphish could even move Braixen pulled the twig from its tail the fire type shot a colorful beam of psychic power. Instantly Corphish fell to its side, swirls in its eyes. "Aw, that was some fancy foot work…" Choji said calling back Corphish to its Pokéball.

Naruto smiled and thanked Braixen with a hug before sending his partner back to its pokéball. "That was awesome! Thanks again for the battle Choji!" Naruto hugged the larger boy who hugged the blonde boy right back.

Shikamaru stood up from his spot on the ground, as he did he pulled out a small pot of honey. "Here you go Naru-chan, for your win." Taking the honey Naruto opened it and dipped his finger in then the sweet scented nectar Naruto licked the honey from his fingers moaning at the taste.

Choji who was waving Juugo over hadn't seen the innocent gesture, but Shikamaru who was staring intently at the blonde. Juugo who saw Naruto with honey dripping from the side of Naruto's mouth lifted the blondes face up, and took his thumb wiping it away, but instead of wiping it on something else sucked on his thumb lightly also moaning at the sweet taste.

Shikamaru lost it right there and fainted with one thought in mind, _'Those two are going to be the death of me.'_

~~~~~~~~~~Camphrier Town~~~~~~~~~~

After waking Shikamaru up who refused to even look at Naruto and Juugo, only muttering _'Troublesome, innocent blondes, orange haired brutes, and honey'_ which confused the Naruto and Juugo but only made Choji chuckle at the three other boys.

Looking around Camphrier Town it gave off a quaint feeling, with its stone sidewalks, walls, and houses giving it a really old fashion feel to it. Stepping into town Naruto's Holo Caster ringed from the blondes back pocket.

From the device a hologram smiley face popped up. "Thank you for using the Holo Caster! Sound Labs developed the Holo Caster to make the lives of Pokémon Trainers richer, fuller, and more convenient." Said the machine recorded voice. "We hope you'll continue to enjoy the fine services this device provides." And with that the hologram vanished.

"Huh, that was kind of unexpected." Juugo said tilting his head from side to side.

"Not really, Sound Labs made the Holo Caster of course they would advertise their product more by having us use them." Shikamaru said with a thoughtful look.

"Well anyway let's look around town maybe we can find something on Mega Evolution her in town." Naruto said looking at the three boys. "Why don't we split up, and met at the towns Pokémon Center?"

Thinking it over the three other boys nodded their heads in agreement. "If were splitting, one of us should head to Pokémon Center." Shikamaru said. "If all four of us split up then we'll just be bumping right into each other, this town is but so big."

Juugo raised his hand, "I'll stay at the Pokémon Center, and those Pokémon hordes really did a number on my team."

Naruto nodded also, and then spoke. "Then let's get exploring!" with that the four went their separate ways.

~~~With Shikamaru~~~

On the southwest of town Shikamaru walked down the road his eyes lazily glancing at each house and each person. In passing Shikamaru heard a conversation that was strange. Two twins girl talked at a little café both sitting down and talked about something they described as _"it"_. Interested Shikamaru walked over to them, "Hi, can I ask what _'it'_ is?" he asked them.

The girl on the left looked up, and had a thoughtful look. "Well I don't know our grandma always told me a story as a child that once a year a monster would come around, and cause terrible trouble for our town." She said with a little shiver.

The twin on the right nodded her head rapidly then spoke up. "Yeah, were not old enough to know what it is." She said sadly. "But I know our grandpa will grumble about show big lug." She finished.

With a sigh Shikamaru nodded his head and turned around, but stopped and look back. "By any matter your grandparents ever said anything about mega evolution?" he asked.

The two girls thought for a second before the both shook their head. "No."

"Ok thank you any way." And with that Shikamaru continued to look and ask around town for information on _"it"_ and mega evolution.

~~~With Choji~~~

Choji was walking around near the entrance of town when the larger boy bumped into a punk rocker that looked up from his tablet to stare at Choji. "Sorry kid should have been watching where I was walking," Said the man in a rough voice, holding his hand out the man help Choji from his spot on the ground. "The name's Cassius I the head over the PC use here in Kalos."

"It's ok Cassius, my names Choji. I'm a Pokémon trainer!" Choji said shaking Cassius hand.

"A Pokémon trainer? Then you must use the PC to store your information of Pokémon, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then I want you and your friends to use the PC as much as possible, it'll give more chances to update it and come up with new ideas for it." Cassius said with a large smirk on his rough looking face.

"Alright I will," Choji was about to leave, but turned back to Cassius. "Hey Cassius do you know anything on mega evolution?" Choji asked.

Cassius shook his head, "Not registering in my memory bank kid."

With a disappointed sigh Choji thanked the man and continued to walk around town to find some information.

~~~Naruto~~~

Coming to the center of town Naruto noticed a Castle, its bridge lowered Naruto decided to go see if he could find anything on mega evolution. Walking towards it Naruto looked at the sign and mumbled, "Shabboneau Castle…" taking a glance the castle Naruto walked across the bridge and entered the large castle.

Inside Naruto saw Sakura, and Sasuke talking to a man in karate garb. "Oh another visitor. I can't remember the last time Shabboneau been so busy!" The man said happily. "This castle, chateau if you will, was a manor house of a noble family. It may be a little run down, but that's because there's history to this place."

"If that's so, why is this place so barren?" Sakura asked as she glanced around.

A sad look came to the man's eyes as he spoke, "During history, the owners of this castle gave away a lot of their stuff to everyone, so that's why it's so empty."

Sasuke looked unimpressed. "That's it? Don't you have anything related to Mega Evolution?" the stoic boy grunted out.

The Karate Man looked confused by the term. "What in the world is Mega Evolution?" he asked.

"…" Sakura turned to Naruto.

"…" Naruto turn to Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke just face palmed at the stupidity.

At that moment a one of the townsman ran inside in a panic, "Sir! It's back again." The young man said in a rushed out way.

Karate Man nodded his head sagely. "It has been a year already." He said. "Well, there's nothing I can do about that now…" he said quietly but shook his head. "Excuse me I need to go to Route 7, but please take your time and have a look around." He said jogging with the other man to Route 7.

Sakura looked confused. "What do you think that's about?"

Sasuke grunted irritated by not the lack of information, but also looked interested in what was happening on Route 7.

"Why don't we go check it out!?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grunted and Sakura gave a nod, and the three left the old castle. Pulling out his Holo Caster and sent a quick voice hologram to Shikamaru, Choji, and Juugo to meet him at Route 7 instead.

~~~~~~~~~~Route 7: Rivière Way~~~~~~~~~~

Coming to a bridge on Route 7 Naruto saw Juugo, Choji and Shikamaru already there with young man and Karate man talking about the problem. "Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Juugo! What is it?" Sakura asked

Snorlax snored loudly making the ground shaking at the thunderous noise, "Uh never mind~" Sakura said fixing her long pink hair and adjusted her felt hat.

"Here we go again. It's sleeping so soundly, the end of the world wouldn't wake it." Karate Man said with a sigh.

"It practically a mountain, it's blocking the road completely blocked." The young man said. "Sir, can't you use the Poké Flute?!" he asked.

"No…I handed it over." He said.

"What's the Poké Flute?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru cut the older man off before he could speak, "Basically, the Poké Flute is what we need to wake up Snorlax." The lazy genius stated. "But the Poké Flute is currently at Parfum Palace."

Sakura smiled at that, "Then we'll go get it, then! C'mon, we'll make a game out of it we split into pairs and go to find the flute!" She said grabbing Naruto's arm. "C'mon Naru-chan, let's go!" she said pulling the confused, but grinning blonde with her.

"Hn, Nara you're with me." Sasuke grunted walking away

"Whatever. Besides it to troublesome to even saying no." Shikamaru grunted right back following right behind him.

Choji and Juugo looked at each other and shrugged, both walked to the palace at a slower pace the other four ahead of them.

~~~~~~~~~~Parfum Palace~~~~~~~~~~

Getting to the gate Sakura and Naruto were stopped by a butler standing in front of the gates entrance. Sakura smiled sweetly at the man, "Sir, me and my friend here would like to enter the Parfum Palace please." She said.

The man looked up from the book in his hand. "The entrance fee will be 1,000 per person."

"WHAAAA!" Naruto and Sakura mouth dropped to the ground at the price. Sakura glared hotly at the man not liking this. "You've got to be kidding! It cost money to go inside?!" She practically shouted.

With a sigh the butler closed his book. "You see, the owner of the palace follows the school of thought that you can never have too much money."

"No wonder the rich seem to get richer…" Naruto muttered.

With a sigh the man rolled his eyes, "I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart," the man pushed the gate open stepping aside to let them in. "Try to act normal please…" he said stepping back to his post.

Walking to the large doors, Naruto and Sakura stepped inside to see a woman in her late forties looking the large entrance room shouting her head off. "WHERE IS IT?" she shouted. "WHERE COULD IT BE?!" she ran to her left searching high and low for something they didn't know. "MY PRECIOUS TORA HAS DISAPPEARED!" she cried.

"Ok I'm gonna say it, what the heck is a Tora…?" Naruto muttered to Sakura.

"I don't know, but maybe we should help look for it." She whispered. "I mean…if my Pokémon was missing, I'd be sick with worry!"

"Worry sick with what?" Sasuke and Shikamaru said.

Sakura and Naruto turned around to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, Juugo, and Choji who were shown in by the butler at the gate. The butler sighed, "It seems the mistress pet Furfrou, Tora, is always going missing and the Mistress is always going in a panic till she's found." He said.

Naruto nodded at that his ears still ringing from the woman yelling. "Sakura and I were just about to go look around!" The blonde said.

"What about the Poké Flute?" Choji asked.

The butler perked up, "The Poké Flute? Is that why you came?" he asked receiving a round of collective nods. "If that so then, if you find Tora for the Mistress I'll talk to her about giving your group the Flute, do we have a deal?"

Thinking they have nothing else to lose the group nodded their head. "Good! Now you can look outside in the pride and joy of the palace—the vast courtyard," he started "or here inside the palace in the many rooms." He finished.

"I think we should split into a group of three, that way one group searches outside, and the other will search inside." Naruto said.

"Blue-Eyes is right, we'll cover more ground that way." Shikamaru said.

Agreeing with the lazy boy everyone got into their groups; Shikamaru, Choji, Juugo decided to look inside and Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke looking outside. Getting into their teams the butler headed them each an ear pieces the six separated to go look in their respective places.

~~~With Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura~~~

Stepping out of the huge double doors Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked across a stone bridge to the courtyard. At the entrance, a statue of Reshiram, the dragon that seeks truth, stood facing in the direction of the courtyard. On the other side was Zekrom, the dragon that seeks ideals, stood on the other side facing Reshiram.

Glancing at two statues Sakura wonder what the legendary of Unova was doing here in Kalos. "I wonder what they're doing here in Kalos." Sakura said.

Walking ahead so they could start their search for Tora, Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe Unova and Kalos were in contact with each other." The stoic Uchiha said.

"Prob—""AHEEEEEE" a scream cut off Naruto, making the three teens sprint in the direction of the woman screaming.

Passing the large fountain they found a woman outside of the top northwest hedge/maze on the ground panting, looking like she was just thrashed around like a ragdoll by a Machomp. "Argh that mangy mutt, ruined my new suit~!" The woman voice was so loud it was almost as bad the palace's Mistress as she cussed the high heavens and a dirt filthy dog.

Three heads shot up when they saw a Furfrou barking and panting looking directly at them. Sasuke sprinted forward to catch the dog Pokémon, but was to slow and was met with a hard ground. "Ouaf!" Furfrou barked and ran further into the hedge/maze.

Naruto snickered receiving a dirty glare from Sasuke, "You think you can do better dobe?" asked the Uchiha.

Naruto smirked and strutted into past the Uchiha, "You know what? I can, and I will" Naruto said crouching down, the blonde soon ran after Furfrou who ran in outmaneuvering the increasingly angry blonde. "ARGH! Stay still you damn mutt" Naruto yelled. The pet Pokémon only barked and kept running, this continued to run and run but to no avail the Furfrou only continued to run from the boy.

Finally too tired to continue the chase Naruto fell to his knees next to a smirking Sasuke, "Don't. Say. Anything. Teme." Naruto said grounding out his words.

Smirking even wider Sasuke just looked so damn smug! "Oh, but I thought you had it. Dobe." Sasuke said.

"I would have, but that dog probably can't stand your face that it runs away! TEME!" Naruto frowned.

"Please, the only reason it would run away is your loudmouth and your taste in the color orange probably is scaring it into running away! DOBE!" Sasuke said hotly.

"Ok that's it you can insult me, but when you insult my orange it's on you duck butt haired Uchiha TEME!" Naruto said when he saw a vein pop on Sasuke head.

"DOBE!" Sasuke yelled.

"TEME!" Naruto shouted back.

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

"SHUTUP!" Sakura screamed smashing her fist on both Sasuke and Naruto's head. Glaring at both of the boys on the ground Demonic!Sakura came out making both boys look smaller for some reason. "Let's split up, chase Furfrou, and corner it in right there. Now we are going to work together, right?" she asked in hissed out angry voice.

"Yeah…/Hn…" Naruto and Sasuke grunted in response.

A huge vein popped on Sakura forehead as she glared at both of the boys harder. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" she yelled.

"YES MA'AM!" Naruto and Sasuke said saluting for another odd reason.

Sakura smiled sweetly, but dangerously. "Good now let's catch this Furfrou!" she said with a fist pump.

"Right!" Naruto said getting up from the ground with a grin.

"Hn" Sasuke said using his usual grunt in response as he also got off the ground.

"Ok since Naruto out of the three of us is the one with the most stamina he'll chase Furfrou, Sasuke you hide behind one of the bushes when Furfrou comes your way, you'll jump out and push it to the center where while have it cornered."

"Got it!" Both boys said.

Nodding the three got in there places, and instead of shouting about decided use the ear pieces.

"Sakura I'm in place, are you guys ready?" Naruto asked.

"I'm ready on my end. Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Ready." Sasuke said.

Naruto getting his signal from Sakura to chase after Furfrou who ran thinking that the blonde wasn't going to catch her ran straight only for Sasuke to walk out from the behind bush stopping the dog in its tracks, making the dog run towards the entrance of the hedge/maze only to see Sakura blocking her path of escape. Seeming to know that she was caught Tora; the Furfrou sat and gave up knowing she was going back to her crazy owner.

Taking out the ear pieces Naruto whooped with joy, jumping up in the up and down. "We did it! We did it!" Naruto chanted

Sakura giggled to herself, "I knew we get it done~" she said. _**'Chaaaaa! Who's the greatest, oh yeah that's me!'**_ Inner Sakura said with a peace sign.

Sasuke never one to lose his cool just gave a ghost of a smile. _'It may have been a silly mission, but it was fun I guess.'_ The Uchiha thought.

"Oh! My dear Tora! My beloved Tora!" The three flinched slightly at the loud voice approaching them. "Oh you three are responsible for my wonderful reunion with my dear Tora?" she asked turning to the three trainers.

Nodding the three flinched again as the woman squealed with delight. "How _wonderfrou_ indeed! It's marvelous, simply marvelous!" she said. "A situation like this demands fireworks, and cutesy attire! We shall put on a show—boom, boom!" she said.

The three looked scared, and thought the same thing. _'Why the hell did I help this woman!'_

"My Pokémon and I are reunited! Our bond has been proven, so we'll commemorate this joyous occasion with a tremendous fireworks display!" she said talking to her Furfrou. "And it will serve as a reward for the tiny bit of trouble you went to. My butler will make sure to give you something to wear since you clothes are so filthy, rendezvous at the balcony. My butler will show you."

Sakura sweat dropped a little, "Maybe Furfrou would've been better off if we hadn't found it…"

Naruto nodded his head, as he tried to get the ringing out of his ear again. "If I were a Pokémon, I'd hate to have a Trainer like that!" he said. "But I really love fireworks, so let's try to make the best of it!"

"I guess so but as soon as it's over, we have to leave." Sasuke said as the three made their way to the palace. "We did promise that guy to bring the Poké Flute."

Coming inside Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were ushered upstairs immediately by a butler and maid respectively. Entering a golden bedroom the butler motioned to the bathroom to the left and his outfit already laid out on the bed, then left to take Sasuke to his room. Looking at the kimono Naruto sighed at the feminine style knowing that this wasn't the first time a crazy woman tried to dress him in girly clothing. (Aka: his mother and his grandmother)

"Well let's get this show on the road…" Naruto muttered lowly.

~~~~~Few Minutes Later on the Balcony of Parfum Palace~~~~~

Out on the balcony five of the six man group stood on the balcony waiting for two things, for it to get darker and the other was a late Uzumaki Naruto, who had failed to arrive to the balcony yet. Sasuke grunted looking annoyed as he tugged on his kimono. The whole kimono was dark navy blue, on the bottom of a flock of Hunchcrows flying off, and a black sash tied into front holding it together. "Where's Naruto? If it gets dark and if he's not out here the fireworks won't start, meaning we'll be longer." Sasuke said glaring back at the opening leading back into palace.

"I'm sure he'll get her on time, he's probably having trouble with his outfit." Sakura said. She wore a red kimono that hugged her body; the sleeves were a bit longer than Sasuke's stopping at her wrist, on the kimono the design was cherry blossoms falling on a pond of water, and holding the beautiful kimono was a medium-sized pink bow.

"Troublesome Blue-Eyes…" Shikamaru said mostly to himself. Wearing a forest green kimono, on the bottom of the outfit was a forest with different grass types around it, holding his together was lighter green sash. _'I wonder what _is_ taking Naruto so long…'_ he thought.

Juugo and Choji exchange looks before shrugging thinking it was a little strange that Naruto was running late. Juugo dressed in a grey kimono with sleeves stopping at his elbows, the kimono was held by a black sash. Choji wore an auburn kimono held together by a grey sash around his waist.

Behind them there heard a cough and turned around to see Naruto blushing madly as he tugged on his kimono. Naruto was wearing a very fitting orange kimono on his slightly more skinny body figure that also stopped a little below his knees showing of his tan skin, the sleeve of the kimono were long overlapping his hands slightly draping them, the design was of yellow kitsunes played in the shinning sun, and holding the entire out together was a large yellow bow tied in the back. "Sorry I'm late…" Naruto said softly as he stood in-between Juugo and Shikamaru.

"Aw Naru-chan you look so cute~!" Sakura said as she gushed on and on about Naruto's kimono.

Blushing Naruto could only thank her quietly, he then felt someone whisper in his ear on his left. "You look amazing Whiskers, the sun can't compare to you." Juugo said with smiling at the shorter boy.

He then heard Shikamaru in his ear, "As troublesome as you are Blue-Eyes, that kimono does you a lot of justice." He said with a small smirk.

Naruto cheeks turned pink, as he turned his head skywards. "You know…even through the fireworks haven't started yet, I know I'll never forget these fireworks." Naruto said. "It's 'cause I watched with you guys." As he finished a white ball of light shoot up, and exploded leaving as beautiful display. Next blue and green, red and orange, blue and yellow, all these light lite the dark sky dazzling the six trainers. Naruto smiled brightly, taking Shikamaru's and Juugo's hands in his the blonde closed his eyes imprinting the moment forever in his mind.

In his chest made Naruto open his eyes and glanced at Juugo and Shikamaru, then went back to watching the beautiful fireworks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magic: Well that chapter, I must say, was fun to right. Yes the infamous Tora as made her appearance as Furfrou so magnificent Parfum Palace! But for this chapter I hoped you all liked this chapter and will follow, favorite, and review for this story. I love you all my readers, and hope your 2015 is going swimmingly.

This is MagicStilesLover signing off, till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Magic- Sup peoples I'm back with another chapter. I'm not gonna talk too much, just know I've been more dedicated to school so this chapter had to take a back seat. But I'm here now and I hope you enjoy the chapter. On to the story!

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_"Holo Caster"_

Chapter 8: Brewing Trouble Between Friends! Reaching Beautiful Ambrette Town!

_Recap: Naruto cheeks turned pink, as he turned his head skywards. "You know…even through the fireworks haven't started yet, I know I'll never forget these fireworks." Naruto said. "It's 'cause I watched with you guys." As he finished a white ball of light shoot up, and exploded leaving as beautiful display. Next blue and green, red and orange, blue and yellow, all these light lite the dark sky dazzling the six trainers. Naruto smiled brightly, taking Shikamaru's and Juugo's hands in his the blonde closed his eyes imprinting the moment forever in his mind._

~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~

In the Parfum Palace Naruto, Juugo, Shikamaru, and Sasuke were scattered about in palace library, in each of their hands various books about different Pokémon, science, and geography but neither boy could find anything. Stuffing probably the hundredth back onto the shelf, Naruto gave aggravated sigh. "Why can't we find this book!?" the blonde ask.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, "What dobe your brain can't handle so much reading?" he asked with a mocking smirk.

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto glared hotly at the other boy. "What was that teme!?" Getting up from his seat Naruto got into Sasuke's face. "I couldn't hear you over that damn duck butt haircut quacking at me!" Naruto shouted.

Hearing the jab about his hair Sasuke got up into Naruto face, a vein popping on his forehead. "Oh are deaf or just stupid, because I can't seem to tell anymore!"

Juugo and Shikamaru watched the two boys shout insults at each other, neither one of them knowing how to stop them. After a few minutes of shouting the two finally sat down, both fuming and glaring at each other forgetting they were there to search for something on Mega Evolution. What stopped the heated glaring match was Sakura, Choji, and Parfum Palace butler walking into the room with the other four.

The butler raised a graying eyebrow at the scattered books, and then looked to group of teens. "I see your search for the book has been less than fruitful," The older gentleman drawled. "I am glad your two friends came to me for assistants before you tore Mistresses library apart." The butler said walking over to one bookshelf yet to be touched by the group pulling a worn out black book with golden writing on the front.

The title was called, _"The Transforming Pokémon and the Mysterious Stone"_, clearing his throat the butler began to read what words he could understand out the book. "In the city of Shalour City, there was a Pokémon that could change its form at the beginning of a battle." He said "The person next to the Pokémon is holding a mysterious stone…"

Each one of them pondered what was read aloud, but the only conclusion they each reached was to keep going on their journey, and head to Shalour City.

~~~~~~~~~ Route 7: Rivière Way~~~~~~~~~

Back on the dirt road of Route 7 the group of teenagers saw the Karate Man from yesterday seemed to be trying, and failing at moving the ever sleeping Pokémon that was Snorlax.

Naruto began to jog over to them, "Hey Karate Man were back," Naruto shouted running over to the two men "and we got the Poké Flute from Parfum Palace!"

The two men turned around to greet the blonde and his friends both dripping in sweat from their attempts at trying to move Snorlax. "Oh, it's you six." He seemed almost shocked that they actually showed back up. "Did you really manage to borrow the Poké Flute?"

Naruto gave a huge grin his head, and pulled the flute from his backpack. "Here you go." Naruto walked up the man and handed the Poké Flute over.

Karate Man face broke out to happiness as his hands curled around the wooden musical instrument. "Thank you!" he said.

Sakura smiled back as politely, "Well, you're the only one who can play it, right?" he asked. "It was only right we helped!"

'_And also we need to get through this way…'_ Was the single thought going through six trainers mind.

Karate Man nodded and turned back the sleeping Pokémon. "Snorlax can be quite grumpy when it wakes up—it may attack," he said cautiously "I'll play the flute right now, but are you ready to stop it?"

With a firm nodded from the group each trainer sent out one Pokémon to battle, Karate Man turned back to Snorlax his hands curled tightly around the flute. "It feels nice to have this flute in my hands again." Holding the flute up to his lips he closed his eyes. "Ok, I guess it's time to start playing."

Blowing into the flute a sweet melody flowed freely, in that moment a timed stopped and nothing all the six trainers could think of was how beautiful something in their life was.

Sakura closed her eyes, an image of her friends, family, and Pokémon stood around her. _'With them I'll reach my dream.'_

Sasuke eyes drifted off his mind going to happier times when it was him, his mother, his father, and Itachi. _'Itachi…I'll find you and I will get my revenge, and justice for what you did what you did to our family!'_

Naruto looked at Braixen and clutched for his two pokéball's on his hip. _'With my Pokémon, and my friends by my side I know I can make this journey!'_

Choji smiled peacefully as his body swayed lightly, _'This tune it makes me want to dance to my heart's content.'_

Shikamaru looked over to Naruto, his brown eyes bore into the back of Naruto's head. _'What do you I feel for you…Naruto' _His eyes soon glanced over at Juugo with a frown_. 'For better words why does it matter to Juugo?'_

No thoughts ran through Juugo's mind, his glance changed from Naruto to Shikamaru who was staring at him making Juugo give a small smile to the lazy teenager

As the melody stopped Snorlax eyes snapped open, its large frame getting up from its place it had just been laying. The lazy Pokémon looked around giving a huge yawn; its closed eyes open slightly looking at each one of them, and then closed them. Turning slowly away Snorlax lumbered quietly away into the mountains.

….

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Well that was kind of anticlimactic…" he said bluntly

"Oaf!" From Route 6, the mistress of Parfum Palace was walking towards them, Tora, the Furfrou right by her side.

"Oh no…" Was all Sakura could say as the mistress reached them, standing directly in front of Karate Man. She wore a long red kimono, her chubby arms placed firmly on her hip as she looked at the man in front of her.

She pulled out her red fan, and hid her face behind it the only thing showing from behind was her beady eyes. She and the owner of Shabbaneau stared each other down, before she gave a long sigh. "The only thing I can do with that Poké Flute is put it on display." She said in her annoying high voice. "But you've been playing since you were little, and the tone is lovely."

Turning to her Furfrou she gave the Pokémon a fond look. "It also seems like my Tora also likes the sound of that flute." She said. "Not as much as it likes my beautiful, wonderfrou fireworks, of course." She said in an annoying arrogant tone that would have made Arceus eyes roll skywards.

"Still, your playing sounded better back in the day," she criticized "so I'll let you take care of that flute, so be sure to practice more." With that said she and Tora were off heading back to their _'home'_.

Karate Man looked as the woman left, and only when she was gone did he sigh. "That woman is a pain…" was all he said with a shake of his head turning to the group giving them a thank you and left to go back to Camphrier Town.

"Was THAT supposed to be an attempt to patch things up?" Sakura said giving a dry look to the others.

Naruto only grinned at her question. "Well whatever! All I know is that we can continue our journey!" he said

"Dobe's right without Snorlax it's time to go our separate ways again." Sasuke said as he began to walk away, behind him Sakura waved the other four boys goodbye.

…

Traveling down the dirt road of Route 7 Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Juugo walked in comfortable silence as they passed by trainers, battling wild Pokémon and trainers along the way. As they walked along they stopped awhile at the Battle Chateau where they met Shino and battled trainers boosting up their Pokémon along the way. Leaving the Battle Chateau, Naruto realized that Riviére Way longer than he had expected it had seemed like forever since the four continued onwards on their journey. Since the path they were on wasn't grassy the four weren't worried about wild Pokémon.

After leaving the Battle Chateau Naruto was challenged to a battle by a painter, who gave the blonde Uzumaki a once over before he said. "Yes you child with the blonde hair battle me, give me the inspiration I need for my latest painting." The older men, Paolo, soon called out his Smeargle for a battle.

"Who's that Pokémon?" Naruto stepping from the group accepted the battle right away, and pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it.

_**Smeargle: The Painter Pokémon. It marks its territory by using its tail like a paintbrush. There are more than 5,000 different marks.**_

"Right then, Wally it battle time!" Ralts both his place for battle.

"Wally, Double Team." He said. Ralts' image spilt into twelve identical other Ralts, Smeargle looked lost as it was faced with twelve Ralts.

The older man soon called a hasty attack. "Smeargle, Confusion." Glowing a light blue he Smeargle sent out a pulse of psychic energy. "Wally, use Magical Leaf!"

Confusion and Magical Leaf hit their targets causing both Pokémon to stumble back into their trainers. Not taking much damage, both stood back up ready to continue the battle. "Smeargle, Mud-Slap!" Paolo called out.

"Wally, use Teleport and dodge it." Naruto said.

The images of Ralts yelped soon disappearing, leaving the original to make a quick retreat by teleporting left and right across the field as the Smeargle began to fling spheres of mud at Ralts retreating form. Smeargle attacks didn't falter, but Ralts soon took multiple hits of mud to knocking the sensor psychic type to the ground.

"Wally are you ok?" Naruto was worried, Ralts today had taken hits today and he wasn't sure if he could take anymore. "Raa…" Ralts shakily stood up its small frame covered in mud the psychic/fairy type raised its small hands to the sky and glow brightly. The light leapt from Ralts body and flew at Smeargle sending the Normal type flying past its trainer and into a nearby bush fainted from exhaustion and the terrible wounds it received from that last attack.

"Whoa…what was that attack?" Naruto was in awe as he looked at Ralts who panting. Scooping up his Pokémon, the blonde Uzumaki cradle him close praising him before sending him back to pokéball. Naruto's Pokédex vibrated in his back pocket notifying him that his prize money was transferred to his bank account.

"That was a stupendous battle young man, for you my next painting will be of you and your friends. Yes! Stand there by the daisies." Paolo motioned them into their correct places. Down in front was Naruto who smiled and gave his signature peace sign, to his left was Choji who lent onto Naruto his always present smile in place as he held up a thumbs up, on Naruto's right Shikamaru was giving a small smirk as his hand lightly touched Naruto's hand, and behind them Juugo was giving a smile while he tossed his arm lazily over Naruto's shoulder.

Paolo set down his paintbrush and glanced from the painting to the four boys, then gave it a nod of approval _"Elle est complète! Mon chef-d'œuvre de vous jeune!"_ (1) He said as the paint quickly dried on the now fully painted canvas. "I must say this piece is a wonderful work I hope you enjoy it _jeunes." (2_) He handed over the painting to Naruto gazed at the picture in awe behind him Choji, Shikamaru, and Juugo stared at the picture with amazement. The painting of the four of them caught in that moment made them smile and thank the older painter for his time to do this for them.

~~~~~Kalos Here We Come~~~~~

Continuing their walk down Riviére Way Naruto was checking his Pokédex looking at his Pokémon move set and saw Ralts new move, Dazzling Gleam, his Ralts at level nineteen. _'He must be ready to evolve soon.'_ He thought.

Up ahead near the incline towards Connecting Cave/Zubat Roost was Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey you guys." Sakura waved the four over to where they stood.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Choji asked. Sakura smiled and placed her hands on her hips, "Let's have a battle; Naruto and me against Choji and Shikamaru." She said

"Sure I'm up for a battle!" Naruto said.

"Fine by me." Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"Corphish and I are ready to rumble!" Choji said.

"Alright! Just so you know I'm way stronger than before!"

The four trainers took their places across from each other their chosen Pokémon for battle, on the makeshift sidelines Sasuke and Juugo both stood as the waited for the battle to begin. Naruto chose Squirtle with Sakura choosing her newly evolved Quilladan the two bubbly Pokémon waved happily to each other. On the other side of the field Shikamaru chose Pikachu while Choji chose his trusty Corphish both ready to battle.

Filling in as a referee, Juugo step forward to start the battle. "The battle between Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno, vs. Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara will now commence." He said. "The four may only use the chosen Pokémon on the field, now begin!"

"Don't think I'm going easy on you Blue-Eyes! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Squirtle." Shikamaru said. "Cybele, use Vine Whip and toss Pikachu!" she said.

Pikachu body shudder as it prepared to release its attack but was soon broken from its concentration as it was picked up by Quilladan vines, and began shaking Pikachu back and forth in the air. "So troublesome, Pikachu Thunder Wave." Pikachu body sparked lightly sending and shock of electricity through Quilladan vines paralyzing the grass type making her drop the other Pokémon.

"Corphish, Vice Grip while Quilladan is down!" Choji ordered. Naruto soon stepped in to help out Sakura, "Tsunami, go and use Rapid Spin stop Corphish!" he said.

Corphish dived forward its claws squeezing the paralyzed Quilladan, and gripping the grass Pokémon tightly in its claws. Squirtle running forward jumped onto its sliding across the field, and spun at accelerated pace knocking Corphish's legs from under it. Quilladan loose from the Corphish grip shakily stood up still paralyzed from Pikachu's Thunder Wave, "Cybele fight through the paralysis, then use Vine Whip!" Sakura said.

Quilladan fighting through the paralysis sent its vines smacking Corphish multiple times, before using both to knock the crab like Pokémon back. Trying to stand again, Corphish only slumped back down and fainted from the super effective grass type attack. Choji put his hand on his hips and pouted, "That was some awesome moves, but I still lost." He said chuckling and sent his partner back to his pokéball to rest.

'_It's two on one, even though neither is really that effective they have strength in numbers.'_ Shikamaru closed his eyes as he began forming a plan, "Right Pikachu, use Thunderbolt." Sakura and Naruto saw he was trying to take out Squirtle, then take out Quilladan.

"Cybele, Rollout!" she said.

"Tsunami, use Rapid Spin and maneuver through Pikachu's Thunderbolt attack!" Naruto said.

Squirtle spun through Pikachu's Thunderbolt's keeping Pikachu's attention off Quilladan, the newly evolved grass starter began curling into itself and began rolling down the field like with Squirtle and barreled into Pikachu knocking the electric mouse Pokémon back. "Alright Tsunami, use the momentum from your Rapid Spin and use Tackle!" he said.

Squirtle spun one final time, before flipping over and tackled its full body into Pikachu causing Pikachu to be sent rolling at Shikamaru's feet, fainted. Juugo raised his arms towards Naruto and Sakura, "Looks like Naruto and Sakura win!"

"Wasn't even a problem, Believe it" Naruto said as he picked up Squirtle and twirled her around.

"All it takes is some teamwork!" Sakura said with smile. _**'Oh yeah! Sakura for the win!'**_ Inner Sakura smirked widely giving a victory sign.

Both trainers Pokédex vibrated on their person notify trainers that there earnings have been transferred to their accounts.

Afterwards Sakura healed everyone's Pokémon back to perfect health, Naruto decided they should head through Connecting Cave together.

~~~~~Kalos Here We Come~~~~~

The best way to describe Connecting Cave was damp and dark, the now larger group took out their flashlights to venture further into the cave. With every step flock of Zubat's would swarm the six teenage trainers. Sasuke nerves were soon wearing thin as it seemed that the he and the four trainers with him were lost in the cave.

Somehow they took a wrong turn and ended up in front of four huge boulders that were way too heavy to move, even with their Pokémon. Turning around the group tried to retrace their steps back to the entrance, in front of the cave opening stood a woman in a lab coat, a tablet in hand seeming to be taking notes on it. Sakura caught her attention motioning for her to come their way. "Uh Ms.?"

"Makayla, no Ms. need. How can I help you guys?" Makayla asked.

"Were actually looking for the exit to reach Route 8." Juugo told her.

Makayla gave a smile and pointed to the path that they came off of, "Just go straight really, but be warned those Zubat ahead something in the cave has them upset." She said.

Thanking her, they soon headed straight not taking any more detours this time. As they got further ahead the Zubat flocks began to swarm them like a Venomoth to a burning fire, they just kept coming! "Zubat's are now officially my least favorite Pokémon…" Naruto muttered. In front Sasuke grunted, "Hn, is a Zubat really too much for you dobe I thought you were going to be 'Champion'." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Sasuke not liking the complaining coming from the blonde.

Stopping abruptly Naruto glared at the back of Sasuke head fiercely. "What was that teme? Say it again, but this time with my fist in your mouth." Naruto nerves were shot at this from point not getting any sleep, mixed with the Zubat's that kept attacking. Naruto wasn't in the greatest mood at all.

Choji shook his head at the two, "Guys…" Choji was about step in, but was grabbed by Shikamaru.

Shikamaru merely grunted, and held the bigger boy back giving him a shake of his head. _'As much I hate seeing Sasuke getting Blue-Eyes riled up, it wouldn't do anything for Choji if one them snapped at him the wrong way.'_ Shikamaru thought, _'To troublesome.'_

Sakura on the other head went and stood between the arguing boys, her hands raised separating the boys from getting into each other's face. "Guys stop fighting! Nothing will come out of this." she said.

"But we shouldn't have to fight, at least I thought we were friends after the way we worked so well at Parfum Palace!" Naruto said.

Sasuke brushed Sakura's hand off his person, but didn't stop glaring at Naruto. "Tch, friends with a no name baby trainer from a backwash region like Kanto get real. I am an elite trainer." Sasuke said, his ever chilly attitude was back in places he turned around and began walking away.

"That's right walk away! Who needs ya anyway!?" Naruto glared at the retreating form. Folding his arms the blonde began walking in the same direction to leave. "Come on guys lets go."

As they began walking away Juugo stopped and turned back the way of the cave entrance. His eyes widen like saucers in fear, "Guys I think we should run." The three other trainers looked at the boy strangely before they heard what made Juugo stop. Behind the four, hundreds, no thousands of Zubat's flying towards them their voice all together sounding like a horde screech though a megaphone.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru muttered.

"Holy Arceus…" Sakura said. _**'DON'T JUST STAND THEIR, RUN FOOL RUN'**_ Inner Sakura yelled at her outer counterpart

"Mommie…" Choji was silently crying anime tears.

"RUN!" The four ran through the cave the angry mob of Zubat's still chasing them, ahead of then they saw Naruto kicking rocks as he continued walking not noticing them coming up fast behind him. Shikamaru shouted his name to catch his attention, "NARUTO!"

"Huh, what the-!" Naruto soon picked by Juugo bridal style as they ran faster. "What has gotten into you guys!?" Naruto asked. Choji pointed behind them, Naruto peaked over Juugo's and saw the sight of the Zubat's chasing them. "AHHHHH, FASTER GO FASTER!" Naruto was failing in Juugo's arms as the teens sped up.

Up ahead Sasuke was walking towards the now insight cave opening when he turned around hearing the group coming his way. "SASUKE!" Everyone was screaming his name, as they got to him Sakura hefted Sasuke over her head. Above her head the Uchiha glared at the girl before he saw the amount of Zubat's chasing them, and decided to let the girl carry him instead of being attacked.

Busting through the opening the teens fell to the ground in an ungraceful heap, the Zubat's flying overhead and off into the sky.

"I see you guys are staying out of trouble I see!" called a cheeky voice.

"Oh come off it Brandon! You remember when you caused us to be chased by that horde of Gogoat's?" Came a female voice.

Greeting the group was Brandon and Brooklyn, the aids for Professor Hatake Kakashi. Wearing his usual bright grin Brandon as he waved off his sisters' comment, and turned to teens on the ground. "Well kiddies, have you have wonder how that little Pokédex of yours can hold so much information on thousands and thousands of Pokémon in this world we live in."

Sakura pondered the question, "Well the Pokédex would have to have different parts to it"

Brooklyn nodded her head, "Exactly! The Pokédex have sub-parts to the main system, making it possible for it to hold such information." She said.

"So as on request of the Professor, we are here to install the Coastal Pokédex!" said Brandon.

Brooklyn took Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's while her twin took Juugo, Choji and Shikamaru's. Hooking the small encyclopedias up to their laptops the two assistants began entering different codes and numbers. "Done! The Coastal Pokédex now has been installed into your Pokédex." Brooklyn said passing their Pokédex back to each trainer.

Brandon gave a grunt of affirmative, and passed back his stack of three Pokédex back to their original owners. "Well kiddies, our job here is done!" Linking his arms with Brooklyn the two began walking away into Connecting Cave. "Oh and have fun with it you guys!" both twins said waving goodbye.

Taking their leave Sasuke and Sakura left the group making their way down Route 8, and onwards to Ambrette town.

Pilling out his Holo Caster, Shikamaru pulled up an information guidebook. "We should a head on to Ambrette Town too, from the guide book it says that this town is widely known for its extensive research on fossils."

Receiving agreements from Choji and Juugo, the lazy teen looked at Naruto who was staring out a sea. "Naruto?" Hearing his name the blonde turned around to the other boys giving them a smile.

Shaking his head Naruto to the group and gave a grin, "Sure Ambrette Town here we come!"

~~~~~Route 8: Muraille Coast~~~~~ *Shikamaru's P.O.V*

Looking at the path ahead of our little four man group I sighed glancing at the next to me. Since the firework display back at Parfum Palace, along with the show of affection both Juugo and I showed Blue-Eyes, added to the confrontation afterwards between the larger boy things were turning bitter. Thinking back to that moment between me and Juugo only made me stare harder at the boy.

_/Flashback Attack/_

_As the fireworks ended I waved goodnight to everyone, I headed to my temporary bedroom to get some well-deserved rest after what seemed like the longest day. The hallway of the palace kept a cool breeze even through the summer heat should have made the air stuffy, and uncomfortable. As I reached the room I slide in sliding off the kimono, I folded the article of clothing setting it on the dresser to be picked up. With a sigh I put on plain t-shirt and sweats making my way to the bed. Before I could reached the gigantic bed a knock sounded at the door, "Troublesome…" was all I could mutter making my way to the door._

_Outside my door stood Juugo, standing in some shorts and t-shirt the taller boys glanced down at me with a small smile. "Hey, can we talk?" he asked. Talk. That in itself and the way he said sounded ominous. Glancing at the clock on the wall I saw it was close to midnight, with a sigh I stepped aside letting the other boy into the room. "What is it that wanted to couldn't wait till morning?" I sat on the bed and faced him._

_I noticed his usual glasses weren't on his face, in the dim light of the lamp I turned on made his eyes look more distinct as the focused in on me._

"_What do you feel for Naruto?" he asked._

_His question caught me off guard, which was not something most could do. Knowing my facial features were just pure shock I reigned in the emotion before staring at Juugo in confusion. What do I feel for Naruto? Such an easy question, he's my friend._

…

_For a moment that statement in my mind felt, not wrong, but it wasn't right either. Making up my mind I gave my answer, "He's my…friend." Then if that was the case why did something in the irrational part of my mind fight against that simple statement._

_Juugo seemed to scoff at my answer, which made me grunt back at him. Was he that insulted over my answer about Naruto? "You're lying to yourself, but it's ok." Juugo chuckled softly. "I know what I'm saying confuses you both some you'll realize what I mean." He said_

_I scoffed at his that, "And what exactly do you mean?"_

_Juugo tilted his headed from side to side then shrugged, "Truthfully, I couldn't tell you myself." he said as if it was that easy to brush it off._

_I grunted and just turned away from him, heading for my bed. "If that's the case please leave, this conversation is starting to get too troublesome." I said glancing back over._

_Juugo nodded and turned towards the door to leave, as he opened the door to leave he looked back over his shoulder to catch my eye. "Just so you know I will fight for him." Was all he said before he left the room shutting the door behind him._

_Those nine words made me irritated and that in itself was troublesome. What did he mean? Why does he feel the need to clarify it, too me of all people? And most of all, why do I care?! _

…_._

_Falling back against the bed, grunting in irritation I rolled over to face the glass balcony window. "Must everything become so troublesome?" My words seemed to echo in the empty room as if they taunted me. With another grunt I let sleep drag me under into a night of dreamless dreams_

_/Flashback Attack End/_

I sighed as I focused back in on my surroundings, my gaze slide over to Juugo who was staring at me with a raised eyebrow. With a turn of my head I looked upwards at the sky above me. I watched as clouds drifted slowly by, I enjoyed watching them but also envied them for their freedom to keep drifting. With a low sigh I wish Arceus didn't have out for me, then things wouldn't be so troublesome in my life.

~~~~~~~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~ *Normal P.O.V*

As Naruto and friends stop on the rocky path of Route 8, better known as Muraille Coast, with little chatter being said from either person in the group. Each one was doing focusing on the task they were doing. Naruto in a patch of grass, trained with his three man team of Pokémon as they did a mock battle between themselves his Braixen coming out on top being the strongest out of the three. Choji with his Corphish were setting up their portable grill, starting on lunch for everyone to eat. Juugo sitting upon a large bolder watching his Kirlia practice her psychic powers by lifting the Hoenn water starter Pokémon, who yipped happily. Laying on his back snoozing away was Shikamaru, his Pikachu curled on his chest asleep like its trainer, and Kadabra not wanting to sleep took to meditating next to him.

Coming towards them the four heard a loud bark, then a shout come their way making stop their task to look around. "H-hey get back here!" a voice yelled. Above them an Absol jumped over them a skidded to a stop far from them, the Pokémon seeing more trainers growled at them. "Stop right there Absol!" running down the small steps where the group was a boy stopped a few feet from the dark Pokémon. "There's no running now Absol we'll settle this now!"

The boy looked younger than the four of them with spikey dirty blonde hair that covered his left eye under his black baseball cap. Wearing a black t-shirt under a white zipped up jacket, his pants at first glance seemed like black shorts but after the shorts length were a pair of white pants. On his right wrist matching his black and white outfit was black and white wrist band.

The Absol growled again catching their attention once again, opening its mouth the Pokémon soon let loose a fury of Shadow Balls. "Hit the deck!" Juugo warning reached their ears making everyone drop to the ground in fear of being hit. "Ab! ABSOL!" howling at the sky the Absol let loose furious cry.

Standing to their feet again the five teenagers and their Pokémon at staggered back to their feet cautiously. "Absol this time I'm going to capture you!" Taking out a pokéball the other boy gave it a toss. "Apollo let's go!"

From the pokéball a dominantly orange monkey, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch that is usually obscured by flames. "Chimchar chim!" The Sinnoh fire starter raised its fist in the air hoping on its left foot with a happy grin.

"Alright go use Flamethrower!" Chimchar sucking in air the fire type let loose a row of flames towards its opponent.

Agilely Absol smoothly maneuvered past the attack, before it fired of a round of Shadow Balls at Chimchar's feet blasting the Pokémon in Naruto's direction. Running Naruto slide across the grassy part of the mountain, Chimchar holding its arm out to try and soften its fall landed in Naruto's chest safely.

The other was at Naruto's side picking up his Pokémon, "Chimchar you ok?"

Groaning the small monkey jumped from its place in his arm to battle once again, "Chimchar!" pounding it's small fist to his chest Chimchar.

With a nod the boy soon helped Naruto to his feet, "I'm sorry Chimchar colliding into you." The boy said bowing slightly.

"Aw don't be like that you and your Pokémon have nothing to be sorry about." Naruto said.

The young boys face contorted to one of confusion, but before he could say anything Naruto gave him one of his foxlike grins. "Look if you let me help you take that Absol I let you off the hook, deal?" he asked.

A quick moment of silence passed between them before the young boy gave Naruto a full on grin right back. "Deal. By the way my names Axel Rouge."

"Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you!"

In front of the two boys Absol growled loudly, almost impatiently, at the two boys. Raising its head Absol began forming another Shadow Ball shooting it at the teens

"Kurama Psybeam!" Naruto ordered.

"Apollo Helping Hand!" Axel called out.

Braixen jumped between the oncoming attack, from its tail the Fox Pokémon pulled out its stick gripping it in front of him. Behind the bipedal fox, Chimchar held out its hands above its head and began to hop around seeming to chant for Braixen. Glowing a faint blue Braixen swished its stick around gathering psychic energy which seemed to intensify, because of Chimchar's chanting for Braixen.

"BRAAIXEN!" From the stick a multicolored of psychic energy shot meeting Absol's attack head-on. The two attacks met and immediately Braixen's attack, even with it being a Psychic type going against a Dark type move, overwhelmed the attack sending flying right back to Absol sending the other Pokémon soaring back into a boulder.

Seeing that Absol was down for the count Axel tossed a free Great Ball from his hand, and watched as Absol form was sucked into the ball before it landed on the ground. Jiggling three times the ball gravitated back into Axel's hand with a soft smack. Chimchar climbing up his trainers back to his shoulders the monkey clapped his hands at the capture, while Naruto turned to Braixen praising him for helping out with the successful capture.

Naruto after giving Braixen an Oran Berry the blonde turned to the younger boy, "So are you gonna him?" he asked.

Axel face took on a pensive look, and began tilting his head before a name popped into his head. "Loki! I'll give him the name Loki." The young boy said nodding his head. Still on his trainers shoulders Apollo the Chimchar mimicked his trainer's movements.

"Well I'm glad Braixen, and I were able to help you capture Absol!" Naruto said "Oh yeah let me introduce you to my friends."

Axel and Naruto made their way to the other three boys who were assessing the damage to their stuff. "How bad is you guys?" Naruto asked.

Choji looked from where he was placing the pots and pans back into his bag, "Nothing to big, a little scorch marks and some dents that's it." The large boy said. Behind him Juugo and Shikamaru with made their way over with their bags along with Naruto's bag.

"Well since there's nothing to big that's damaged that's good." Naruto said.

Axel stepped up and glanced at the four boys, "I'm sorry again for all the trouble Absol caused."

Waving off the Axel as nothing to big apology, the four boys introduce themselves properly to each other.

Afterwards the group of five stomachs let themselves be heard, making the five boys groan at the hunger that hit them. "Alright you guys let's get to Ambrette Town I'm starving!" Naruto shouted. After a round of approvals the five boys sent their Pokémon to their pokéball, and soon began making their way to Ambrette Town.

~~~~~~~~~ Ambrette Town~~~~~~~~~

Upon entering Ambrette Town the five boys took in the sight of the town in its beauty. The town being surrounded by mountains and lush greenery gave the town a tropical look to it from the stairs that lead into the Town. Looking from their places the boys saw that the houses all looked the same, shape and size wise, and from the looks of it they were all painted the same too. "Whoa this is beautiful!" Choji exclaimed.

Naruto who was at the front of the group looked back at the others, "Come on you guys let's explore!" Naruto ran full speed down the stairs towards the town eagerly.

Behind him Axel, Choji, Shikamaru, and Choji began running after the quick blonde to catch up to him. Keeping up his pace with the other boys, Axel glanced from Naruto to them. "Is he always like this?"

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yeah, he never seems to slow down. Which makes it troublesome that for us, mainly me."

Choji laughed at that, "Ah come on Shikamaru, Naruto is like a breath of fresh air! You've got to admit that he keeps things interesting."

Shikamaru seemed to concede to Choji's point, and glanced at Naruto again. "Yeah your right." He said with small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Chapter 8~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:

**(1)**\- "_Elle est complète! Mon chef-d'œuvre de vous jeun._" –Translation: "It is complete! Here you are young one."

**(2)**\- _"Jeunes"_ –Translation: Young ones.

Magic: And that all was he wrote! That chapter took the longest, but I hope you guys liked it. Also Axel Rouge is the Oc's sent in by HeartlessNobody13 thanks again! One more thing let me know if there were any grammar mistake.

Till next time you guys! This is MagicStilesLover signing out!


	9. Chapter 9

_Magic: *Comes out of hiding very slowly* Well I know it's been a good couple of…months. But don't despair my readers my senior year is currently at a standstill due to the Christmas Break coming up so I have free time._

_Naruto: You better dattebayo! I can't be put in second place next to schoolwork._

_Magic: *Stares blankly at the other boy* Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the chapter?_

_Naruto: *Gasp* Crap *Runs back stage with the others.*_

_Magic: Anywho~ onto the show!_

_**Disclaimer: MagicStilesLover doesn't own Naruto, unfortunately his rival Masashi Kishimoto became the creator do him being the artistic one. XD (Side note: The Ambrette Town I'm using is from the anime. The Ambrette in the game is dull and has no plot to.)**_

"Human Speaking"

'_Human Thinking'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

_**Machine/Pokédex Talking**_

_"Holo Caster/Phone Calls"_

Chapter 9: Enter the Sound Trio! Attack in Glittering Cave!

_Recap_

_Upon entering Ambrette Town the five boys took in the sight of the town in its beauty. The town being surrounded by mountains and lush greenery gave the town a tropical look to it from the stairs that lead into the Town. Looking from their places the boys saw that the houses all looked the same, shape and size wise, and from the looks of it they were all painted the same too. "Whoa this is beautiful!" Choji exclaimed._

_Naruto who was at the front of the group looked back at the others, "Come on you guys let's explore!" Naruto ran full speed down the stairs towards the town eagerly. _

_Behind him Axel, Choji, Shikamaru, and Choji began running after the quick blonde to catch up to him. Keeping up his pace with the other boys, Axel glanced from Naruto to them. "Is he always like this?"_

_Shikamaru nodded his head, "Yeah, he never seems to slow down. Which makes it troublesome that for us, mainly me."_

_Choji laughed at that, "Ah come on Shikamaru, Naruto is like a breath of fresh air! You've got to admit that he keeps things interesting."_

_Shikamaru seemed to concede to Choji's point, and glanced at Naruto again. "Yeah your right." He said with small smile_.

_~~~~~~~~~Recap End~~~~~~~~~_

*Normal PoV*

After getting his Pokémon healed at the pokécenter, and leaving Sakura to her own devices, Sasuke looked at the map of Ambrette Town and seeing where Glittering Cave was so he could get some training in before the next town. Walking through the crowded streets smoothly the young Uchiha glanced around often enough noticing the many vendors selling items. Seeing nothing that caught his eye he only quickened his pace to get out of the crowds.

'_Not worth my time anyway, just like this town. Pathetic.'_ He thought with a haughtily.

"You must really think yourself so high and mighty don't you, Uchiha Sasuke?" A voice and the sound of bells jiggled floated into his ears.

Stopping abruptly Sasuke turned to the person to glare at them, his onyx eyes soon landed upon a woman standing behind a table a smirking at him. Moving a strand of inky black hair from her mocha skinned face, her emerald eyes seeming to glow brighter at seeing me glare at her. Wearing a white sleeveless top stopping at her navel, as she stood smoothing out wrinkles in her long green skirt that had tiny bells wrapped around her waist, and leaned on her table motioning for him to come to her.

Forcing himself his face into the best neutral stare that he could as walked towards her table. "Hn."

Her smirked soon switched to large grin as if the grunt he gave her was the funniest thing in the world, "Don't be like that!"

Lifting her slim fingers up and his cheek, her grin becoming much larger. "Life is far too short! Especially if one such as you is going down the path to kill a man, don't you think?" she said slyly.

Eyes widening like saucers, Sasuke glanced at the other vendors that seemed to pay the two no attention. Turning eyes back to the unknown woman Sasuke moved from out her reach and snarled. "What do you know?" he hissed.

"I know what Lady Fate tells me, and all she was has told me a lot about you." Her emerald orbs seemed to harden at this sentence. As she spoke the next sentence her eyes softened holding pity for the boy in front of. "She tells me of a boy that will bring about the ruin to Kalos due to his hate, a boy whose heart will be clouded by more and more darkness that he won't even recognize himself."

"Well you have the wrong person, so I will be going now. Thanks for wasting my time with your crazy talk." He said with a huff

"Well if you must I'm not stopping you~" she said with shrug turning away from the raven haired boy.

Taking that as his queue to leave Sasuke turned to depart from the table, getting far enough he looked back to see her glance at him and gave a wink with a wave..

'_I'm really starting to hate town.'_ Was all he could think as he looked down at his map of the town.

…

Back at the table the woman turned around looking towards the roof of a building to see three figures staring at the leaving Uchiha as he walked away from her table. Before she could blink the trio were gone along with Uchiha who was already far away from her table to say anything too him

Getting a far off look the woman stared at nothing, before she focused on her hands and sad frown settling on her face. _'La paix sera brisée et le chaos montera. C'est le chemin qui a été placé.'_ (1)

~~~~~~~~~KHWC~~~~~~~~~

*With Sakura*

In the shopping mall of Ambrette Town it seemed like Sakura Haruno was in heaven at the amount shopping stores located in the shopping center. Coming out of the last store Sakura sat on one of the many benches in the center of the mall.

Placing her bags down at her feet, the pink hair trainer began the purchased items her large purse/ messenger bag. Once everything was in the right place Sakura sat back watching Quilladin, Marill, and Bulbasaur play around the fountain.

_~RING~ "Incoming Call" ~RING~_

Looking away from my Pokémon and pulling out her Holo Caster to see Naruto calling, pointing it outward. "Accept Call"

Once accepting the call a blue holographic image of Naruto smiled up at her, _"Sakura! What are you doing right now?"_ He asked.

"Nothing really, I'm at the mall."

"_Well instead of doing nothing, come with Shika, Axel, and I to go to the fossil lab."_

Hearing the new name Sakura frowned softly, "Naruto who's Axel?" she asked.

"_Oh Axel is this kid—"_

"_I'M NOT A KID NARUTO!"_ Popping into the holographic call, a boy who was just a few inches shorter than Naruto and held a scar over his left eye.

Pushing him out of the way Naruto continued to smile right back at her like the interruption didn't happen, "Juugo, Choji, Shika, and I met him and helped him catch an Absol on the way to Ambrette Town."

"I see. Well anyway I'll met you at the lab in a few minutes." Sakura said.

Naruto nodded his in conformation and waved goodbye ended the call. Pocketing the holographic device, and making sure she had everything Sakura never noticed the other girl walking in her path. As the two collapsed to the floor, Sakura's Pokémon rushed to her side making sure the pinkette was alright.

"Ow~" Rubbing her head Sakura gasped, getting up quickly Sakura went to help the other girl up.

"Tch, don't bother." The girl hissed out standing up on her own. Getting a look at her she stood a few inches taller than her, with black hair that was in two buns that were braided together at the back of her head with single fringe-bang swiped to the right keeping it out of her hardened steel-grey eyes. Her outfit in was a white sleeveless blouse with a high collar and red fastener and edges paired with similarly colored, puffy pants that look like a hakama, the end part of the pants were tucked securely into the black boots. What Sakura found odd were the thick metal bangles that she wore on her wrist.

Even though she was cold to her Sakura held her hand out, "Sakura Haruno, I apologize for knocking you over." With a sheepish grin she moved a strand of her pink hair behind out of her face. "I'm usually a lot more aware of my surroundings." She explained.

Looking at the outstretched hand, then to Sakura's hair, and then her clothing the unknown girl only huffed. "You pretty girls sure are ditzy, all you worry about are your looks." Placing her hands on her hips she rolled her eyes, starring at Sakura and her Pokémon. "A beginning trainer, and a ditzy one? Bad combination." The girl said rolling her steel grey eyes skyward.

'_**I'll kill her!'**_ Inner Sakura held up a hammer as she glared daggers at Tenten through her outer counterpart eyes.

Knowing that she couldn't tell one of her Pokémon to fire an attack at the girl, Sakura settled for glaring at her. "Just who the hell do you think are insulting me the way you're doing." Sakura through gritted teeth.

"How are you a trainer and don't know who I am?" With another eye roll she only pulled out her Holo Caster pulling up a holographic image of her trainer card. "My name is Tenten Yukari, and I am the Gym Leader of Cyllage City!" she said with a smirk.

'_**She's Cyllage City Gym Leader? What a bitch.'**_ Inner Sakura gave a deadpan look as if she wasn't impressed.

"You're the Cyllage Gym Leader?" Sakura asked.

Tenten smirk grew as she nodded her head once confirming Sakura's question, Tenten stuck her nose in air. _'I bet she one of my fan girls and know she thinks—'_

"You're a real bitch." Sakura said giving Tenten a deadpan look.

~~~~~~~~~KHWC~~~~~~~~~

At Route 9 Sasuke stood staring down the rocky path that blocked his way to Glittering Cave with a contempt. _'Of course the path would be difficult getting to'_ he thought getting ready to take his chances at crossing it.

"Wait sonny boy!" Turning to the voice Sasuke saw a short elderly man with graying hair coming towards him with a Rhyhorn by his side. "Sorry I took so long, Rhyhorn here had a checkup before she could take any more travelers to Glittering Cave." He said coming up beside Sasuke.

Looking at the Rhyhorn then at the old man, before he just sighed grabbing the reins as he climbed on the dual type Pokémon. Smiling at Sasuke old man held out a clipboard, "Now if you'll if you'll just sign here Rhyhorn can you on your way."

With a weary look Sasuke slowly signed the sheet of paper, "Why did I have—!" As soon as Sasuke grabbed onto the reins again Rhyhorn shot off towards Glittering Cave like a bullet, a yelling Sasuke cursing the old man as he left.

Chuckling the old man turned from the rocky trail, but stopped in his track as he was faced with three bodies blocking his path. Looking up slowly the old man saw two males and one female dressed in dark purple suits with black ties, smirking down at him evilly. The male in the middle whose face was wrapped in bandages leaving only his left eye showing, seemed too smiled as he tilted his head at the man. "Hello there, could you possibly tell us the boy's name?" he asked

Gulping slowly he looked at the signature on his clipboard, "H-his name i-is S-sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha." He said his voice trembling.

"Good to know." With a hum the bandaged male walked past the old man, "Knock him out." He said.

The other male smirked widely, and clocked his arm back. "Night night old geezer!" Before the old man could react a fist connected to his temple.

Rolling her eyes the only female glared at the male, "Zaku, must you take shit further than it needs to?" she asked.

The one named Zaku frown at the girl's question, pushing dirty spiked hair away from his eyes. "Heh, whatever Kin I knocked him out. End of discussion." He said through gritted teeth.

"Hmph! No need for the attitude Zaku, you sound like a female whose feelings are hurt." Kin said sweeping back her long black hair and checking her nails.

"What was that bitch?!" Zaku pulling out a pokéball glared at Kin.

A vein popped onto Kin's forehead as she pulled her own pokéball, "Don't pick fights you won't win!" she said with an arrogant smirk.

"Will the two of you shut up and come on?" The two glared at the bandages male with distaste, but he only seemed to stare them down and smirk behind his bandages. "Or would you rather explain why we took so long to get to the boy?"

At the mention of their of having to explain to higher ups the two shivered with fear, but soon regained their composure looking at him with neutral expressions.

"Whatever." Zaku muttered.

"Hmph." Grunted Kin.

Dosu seeing no more resistant turned from them towards the path to Glittering Cave, and the place where they would find Sasuke Uchiha. "Look out Sasuke…we're coming for you." Dosu muttered to the wind.

~~~~~~~~~KHWC~~~~~~~~~

On the beaches of Ambrette Town people were crowded on around shouting, and watching Tenten Yukari preparing to take on Sakura Haruno. Both females glared at one another but had yet to call forth their Pokémon, instead just stared each other down.

Pushing through the crowd Naruto, Shikamaru, and Axel came running next to Sakura. Naruto reaching her first grabbed and began shaking her, "Sakura! What the heck are you doing? Challenging Tenten, before me it's fair!" the blonde's mouth be running off a mile a minute as he continued to shake Sakura. "How can you do this to me Saku—huh?" Naruto was dragged away by Axel and Shikamaru who only sighed in exasperation.

Sakura who huffed and fixed her hair, turning her back to them she went back to glaring at Tenten. "What she said reminded me of how I was picked on in my childhood, and why I moved here to Kalos. I told myself that I would never be that little cry baby again." As she said this she lowered her head her hair cover her eyes.

_/Flashback Attack/_

_In the port city of Lilycove City 11 year old Sakura Haruno sat alone once again at lunch time, her emerald eyes glanced at the other children sadly. Her long pink hair which was tied with a red ribbon floated in the breeze, for a second the little girl glared at her own hair but sighed going back to watching the other kids again._

"_Hey Haruno! Alone again?" Behind her a girl the size of a Munchlax and her two friends walked up and stood in front of Sakura smirking down at the smaller girl._

'Oh great Victoria and her goons.' _Rolling her eyes Sakura only remained silent knowing that words would only rile the bigger girl up._

"_Tch" Leaning down and getting in her face Victoria scrunched her face into a nasty sneer. "I asked you something Haruno, or are you to dumb up there to say something in the pretty little head of yours." She said with venom in her voice._

_Again remaining calm and quiet Sakura refused to even acknowledge her words, 'I'm far from dumb you oversized Primeape.' Sakura thought with as much venom as Victoria._

_Grunting Victoria then nodded to her henchwomen, "You know you pretty girls are so stupid! You think you can get away with anything with those looks, so how about we change that? Do it!" Snapping her fingers the one on Victoria's left grabbed Sakura hair fisting it and pulled_

"_AHHH—!" Slapping a hand over Sakura mouth Victoria nodded her head to the girl on her right who pulled out two handfuls of dirt, mugs, and twigs smoother it throughout all of Sakura's pick locks._

_Screaming her lungs off Sakura and trashed about trying to get away from the torture, as the girls laughed cruelly at how useless Sakura was as they continued to go on with their horrible prank. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes freely as she saw no one was coming to her rescue only made her lose her will to fight back. _'I give up.' _Was her thoughts as she lowered her head in submission._

_..._

'**Don't you DARE give up! FIGHT BACK NOW!'** _Sakura eyes snapped open, something wild and untamed let loose inside her has she glared at up at Victoria._

_Inner Sakura balled up her fist and grinned evilly,_ **'Let's get wild. Bite!'** _Sucking in a deep breath Sakura opened her mouth and bit Victoria's hand causing her to move back and clutch her hand._ **'Now Headbutt.'** _Not caring that she tasted blood Sakura closed her eyes smashing her head back into Goon #1 that held her, causing her to release her and latch onto her bloodied nose with a scream_

_Inner Sakura was grinning like a loon as she let out a cackle of glee,_ **'Uppercut!'** _she screamed._

_Rushing forward towards Goon #2 Sakura cocked her arm under and swung upwards, "RAHHH!" Putting all the force she could Sakura knocked the girl skyward sending her body through the air._

_Huffing in exhaustion, Sakura began running from the trainer school as fast she could not even looking back at the sound of her name being called. She wasn't stopping. No she would run till she knew she was safe._

_..._

_At the Haruno home Sakura entered the house quietly even though she knew no one would be home. Her parents would be at work till late, and her brother—._

"_Sakura!" Entering the house a 14 year old Kinta Haruno came running in dropping bag and Sakura's bag coming to kneel in front of his little sister with a worried look. "What the hell happened 'Kura." Sakura flinched slightly knowing that her older was angry he only used her nickname when he became super protective._

"_Nothing happen Kinta-oniisan." Kinta scoffed at her words and picked her carrying her into their large bathroom._

_Setting her down Kinta turned the hot and cold water on making sure it was the right temperature, once it was to his liking he turned to Sakura. "Shower. Once you get all that stuff out of your hair, get out clean out the tub, and then take a bubble bath." He said walking towards the door, but then looked back with a soft look in his eyes. "While you do that, I'm calling Mom and Dad letting them know what happen." And with that he was out the door leaving Sakura to get ready for her shower._

_..._

_That n__ight once Sakura's parents had heard what happened and were furious at the abuse their daughter was put through, while Mebuki talked to the parents her husband, Kizashi, was with the family lawyer as they both angrily paced the living room where their son sat watching them. Sitting on the stairs out of everyone's view Sakura listened and watched her parents with sad eyes._

"_And furthermore I hope you get control of that little monster!" Mebuki said cutting the call off before Victoria's mother could say anything._

"_Thanks Tomatsu I'll see you morning." Ending his call Kizashi looked at his wife who now carried a sad look, holding his arm out Mebuki ran into her husband's arms shedding the tears she had been trying to hold back._

"_H-how could—*hiccup* we l-let it—*hiccup* come to this!" Mebuki was now bawling as her husband held shook his head slowly._

"_I don't know Mebuki, but what I do know I Sakura __**WON'T**__ be returning to that damn school." Kizashi said with a hard tone._

"_So what will happen?" Kinta asked looking at his dad._

_Kizashi looked at his son, then looked at his wife, and lastly up at the stairs where he knew Sakura would be listening in. "Recently my job has taken a new interest with the Kalos region, and has begun agreements with a family called the Hyuga who are the supposedly well known for their herbs. Today at work I, along with a few others, were selected to open shop in Kalos." Taking a breath he began again. "I was hoping it would be a happier occasion to bring this up, but it doesn't matter I'll be calling Mr. Fuushi in the morning and soon we'll be off to Kalos." He finished._

_Mebuki hugged her husband even more once hearing the news, "That's wonderful sweetie!" Mebuki was overjoyed that her husband was getting this opportunities, but she was more overjoyed that her beautiful daughter would no longer suffer going to be tormented by those awful kids._

_Kinta nodded his head and smiled with his parents as he grinned and joined the hug with them._

…

_In Sakura bed room she sat on her bed looking out her window looking out at the sea. _'Even though I'm happy that we get to move, I feel bad that it's because of me.'_ She thought sadly, tiny tears gathering in the corner of her eyes._

'**Tch. Stop all your whining already will ya! Your parents are doing this FOR you, NOT because of you.'**_ Inner Sakura said inside her mind, making her outer self flinch at her tone._

'B-but—!'

'**SHUT UP! If you keep whining and thinking you're a burden to everyone you'll never grow as a person!' **_she roared,_ **'If you continue the way you are, and even try to become a trainer you'll only be seen as a ditzy, pretty girl who will get no respect. So shape up, and get yourself together going to Kalos this will be a new start for you I suggest you take it.'**_ With that Inner Sakura stopped her rant and watched what her outer counterpart would do._

_Sakura stared at her hands for what seemed like forever, but slowly she turned her head towards the moon. Smiling to herself the 11 moved her silkily pink hair behind her ears her emerald eyes catching the light making them giving off a hard glint. "I'm done crying, I'll show Kalos a whole new Sakura Haruno! Cha!" with a giggle she fall back landing against her pillow. _

_/Flashback Attack End/_

Holding her head high Sakura flashed a fierce grin at Tenten, "I won't lose!" she said unclipping her first pokéball from her skirt belt.

Tenten sneered, "Neither will I!" unclipped her first Pokémon's pokéball from one of the three fasteners on her blouse.

"Go! Tyrunt/Marill!" Sakura and Tenten roared releasing their desired Pokémon to the makeshift field.

"Tyrunt!" Standing in front of Tenten was her Tyrunt; a dinosaur like Pokémon that's height came right up to Tenten's knees. Its body was a grayish-brown color, on its tail and head orange spikes sat upon them, and around its neck were white spikes that look like fur.

Marill, who Sakura's chosen Pokémon, pumped its tiny fist glaring at the Tyrunt in front of her. "Ma, Ma Marill!"

Tenten seemed to just ooze confidence once seeing Sakura's choice of Pokémon, "This will hardly be a match. Tyrunt use Bite!"

Tyrunt though large and heavy, its speed wasn't something to laugh at and Sakura knew that. "Marill say on the defense!" she commanded. As Tyrunt reached Marill, the water Pokémon just seemed to twirl it's was out of Tyrunt's jaws.

'_Marill is small compared Tyrunt, so her speed is slightly superior but we can't stay on the run forever.'_ She thought watching her Pokémon seeming to toy with Tyrunt as she moved across the sandy beach.

'_**Then we'll just have to go on the offense.'**_ Inner Sakura thought, making her outer Sakura smirk at the plan.

Tenten seeing the smirk glared hard at the other girl, "Tyrunt don't stop using Bite! Catch that mouse in your jaws!"

"Marill stay still!" Sakura shouted.

As an angry Tyrunt rushed forward with its jaws wide, Marill just stood there calmly trusting Sakura with whatever she would do next. As Tyrunt got closer and closer, its teeth glowed as it twisted it head coming to bite Marill.

"Now Marill use Tyrunt's head a ledge and jump into the sky!"

Doing as her trainer commanded, once Tyrunt was close enough, jumped upon the dinosaur Pokémon head and then jump towards the sky. Looking up to see where its prey had gone Tyrunt only got a face full of sun blocking its vision.

"Marill Aqua Tail!"

Flipping through the air Marill's tail, which began to gather water in a swirling vortex, slammed upon Tyrunt's head.

"Cha! It hit!" Sakura cheered.

This time it was Tenten who smirked, "Tyrunt may be vulnerable to water, but not nearly enough as you think it is. Tyrunt get that pathetic mouse of off you!"

"Ty TYRUNT!" Grunt in pain took its large head and pushed through the Aqua Tail, and then head-butted Marill.

"Marill!" Rolling to Sakura's feet Marill moaned in pain from the sudden head-butt.

"See even your mouse is as weak as you are. Give it up." Tenten drawled her voice hold nothing short of monotony, but her face was a small smirk seeing Sakura's Marill struggling to get up.

Looking down at Marill Sakura shook her head, looking sharply at the Cyllage Gym Leader. "Marill **WILL** win I have faith in her." Sakura voice was soft as she leant down at Marill's eyelevel. "I know you can do this Marill, ever since I caught you I knew from the bottom of my heart we were meant for each other. We're in this together so let's not give up!" Sakura said standing back at full height.

Believing in her trainer, and even in herself, Marill got back on her feet a blinding white light swirling around her. Inside the silvery white sphere Marill's form began to change into a taller figure, its round ears turned long and floppy, and its arms grew longer.

Once the little a proud Azumarill stood pounding its chest, "Azu Azumarill!" she cried out grinning at her trainer.

"Marill—" Shaking her head at using the wrong name, Sakura patted Azumarill on her head. "You're an Azumarill now, you're stronger now."

"Not like it makes any difference! Tyrunt is still the superior Pokémon in this battle." Tenten said vehemently.

Pulling her pokédex out Sakura quickly scanned Azumarill, seeing she learned a new move once evolving. "We'll see about that. Azumarill Aqua Tail!" Sakura instructed.

"Did you forget already? Like I said water attacks won't faze Tyrunt!" Tenten said with a chuckle seeing no reason to order her Pokémon to move.

Watching as Azumarill's tail made contact once again Sakura grinned at Tenten's cockiness, "Oh I didn't forget. Azumarill use Play Rough!"

Tenten finally breaking her smug attitude looked onto see Azumarill remove her tail and grip onto Tyrunt's head. A cartoonish ball of violence ensued moving across the field, and when the smoked cleared Azumarill stood victorious stood upon the unconscious dual dragon/rock Pokémon. "Zu Azu Azumarill!" Marill hopped done simply to be scooped up in Sakura's arm.

"You did it Azumarill! I mean we won actually won against a gym leader!" Sakura was over the moon as she twirled around with her newly evolved Pokémon.

Looking down Tenten mutter a thank you and an apology, calling Tyrunt back to its pokéball. "Hmph I got cocky, and let myself think I had this in the bag." She snorted a looked back at Sakura pointedly. "But it's not over yet I will—!"

Each person on the sandy coastline was knocked to the ground screaming and pointing at the dark billows smoke obscuring the sky. Looking around wildly at the people running and screaming Naruto, Axel, Shikamaru, and Sakura regained their senses looking in the direction of the explosion came from.

"What's going on?!" Axel cried moving to Sakura's side to help her up.

"I'm not sure!" Sakura yelled over the crowd as she Marill back to her pokéball, and latched onto Axel's arm as another shockwave rocked them.

Off to the side Naruto held to onto Shikamaru who grabbed the whisked youth by his waist, pressing themselves together as the deafening crowd hurried passed them in screams ringing in their ears. Once the screaming of the crowd was far enough from the teens each stood on their feet looking towards the more clouds of smoke blocked the sky from their view. Tenten who hoisted herself from the ground, and stared at where the smoke was rising from.

Muttering in shock, "That's Glittering Cave...!" Turning to face the teens she positioned her hands on her hips, and gave the four teens on the beach a hard stare. "I don't know what's going on, but I will be going to investigate. You four need to make your way to the Pokémon Center and stay there." Once she gave them their instructions Tenten pulled out a Great Ball from her back pocket. "Onix go!" From the Great Ball Onix roared loudly at being called by it trainer.

Hauling herself atop, Tenten gave Onix the directions to her Pokémon to head in leaving the others behind. Sakura who watched her go huffed loudly, "What a **bitch**~" she murmured to herself brushing the sand from her skirt, and helping Axel up.

"Thank you." He said running his hand through hair dirty blonde hair getting sand from it, once he was sure the grains of sand were out Axel looked over to Shikamaru with Naruto still kneeling on the ground.

Naruto cerulean orbs fluttered open slowly, his ears ringing with the sound of the people screams, looking up into Shikamaru's face seeing him stare down at him.

Shikamaru leisurely smiled tenderly, "You're not hurt, are you?" he asked still holding Naruto by his waist.

Naruto who only stared at Shikamaru with a dumbfounded look, shook his head mutely. Looking down slowly Naruto saw that Shikamaru still held him by waist, embarrassed by the contact Naruto stepped from the half embrace. The smile from Shikamaru dimmed faintly, but still let him step back from him.

_~RING~ "Incoming Message" ~RING~_

Coming towards them Axel and Sakura each pulled out their Holo Casters, along with Naruto and Shikamaru who pulled their own holographic device. Looking at each other the four held them out in front of them, "Message Open!"

From the four colorfully device a holographic image of Choji stood their nervous shaking, as he looked back and forth before staring back at camera. "Guys I don't know what's going on, but earlier Juugo rushed of towards Glittering Cave and I'm worried he was in the cave when the explosion happened." Taking a shuttering breath he looked towards where the cave would be. "I'm on my way there now, could use some back up." And with that Choji message ended.

Gasping Sakura remember something, "Sasuke is in Glittering Cave!"

Axel crossed his arms and frowned, "We should get the authorities involved we don't how bad the damage is inside there."

Shikamaru shook his head, "That would take too long. Choji, Juugo, and Sasuke could be hurt we should hurry and get them." Shikamaru said to the dirty blonde.

Naruto who stood quiet staring at the continuing billowing pillars of smoke clouding the once clear blue sky. Closing his eyes Naruto remembering something his father had told him when his was little.

_/Flashback Attack/_

_In front of an eight year old Naruto Uzumaki, a blonde man who looked just like the small child at him. "Naruto when you have friends, or allies always protect them and fight for them. I remember an apprentice who said; _"Those who break the rules are considered scum…but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum",_ always remember that Naruto as long as you continue to grow and make new friends."_ _With a large grin the man ruffled his hair, and pulled him into a tight hug._

_/Flashback Attack End/_

Releasing a breath of air that he didn't know he was he was holding Naruto eyes went from a bright cerulean to a stormy sapphire as he walked past Sakura, Shikamaru, and Axel in the direction Tenten went to.

"We're going to Glittering Cave." Naruto said looking back at the three who stopped talking and nodded with his declaration.

~~~~~~~~~Chapter End~~~~~~~~~

_**Closing Song: Yume Sekai (English)**_

I wonder if this light inside my heart has been right here all along. And I've never noticed it at all. 'Cause every time I stumble down, or have to take the long way around It shines on me forevermore.

_Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are seen sitting at the table where they met their very first own Pokémon. Switching over it shows them battling against each other, and Naruto jumping up in victory from his win_

The distant singing of the bells if you listen close it tells a lonely story. Once more, I'll push my fears away. All that I endure today will make me stronger. The mere repeating of reality alone aligns the stars and all the wishes. They take on at last I've found something to chase with all my might I can not fight or go against feelings.

_Fast forwarding Naruto meets Shikamaru and Choji for the first time, and also says goodbye to Hinata, Ino, and Rock Lee._

No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me, and I'm lost in thoughts or what could be I know that I will find my way. 'Cause now I have this light within me it shines on me forevermore.

_Juugo is shown meeting Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji. The scene switched over to Naruto's Fennekin vs. Shino's Vivilon, on the sidelines Sakura, Juugo, Choji, and Ash cheered on Naruto while Sasuke rolled his eyes._

Every night following that dream where I threw away that old and silly ribbon lights have adorned the city streets, and I've leg without one fret or worry within I need a sanctuary that will keep me safe. As if protected like an angel in heaven if I can not have wings I'd like someone to trust I know it must be wonderful like magic. If I could choose I'd stay like this forever while this world around me fills with colors I have never seen I know I would not hesitate.

_At Professor Kakashi lab the new trainers are seen introducing themselves, and are then shown battling the professor in his office. At the end of the meeting Professor Kakashi hands Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke each a mega stone along with the Kanto starters._

'Cause now the colors of each moment will change and change forevermore. Answers we can not find no matter if they're not child, we'll find it equally blind. That is true in my mind I'm believing till the end, that we are similar, my friend. One day I'll shine like this Dreamworld.

_At the Parfum Palace Naruto, and co. met the owner of the palace who fiercely hugged her Furfrou. Switching over it shows everyone running from the Zubat's, and then meeting up with _

If you just take a moment to blink all those tears away from your eyes, and you manage to conceal your cries. You'll never fear again, because the future you yearned for in heartache will shine on you forevermore, without a limit. No matter if one day I wake and blink away this world around me, and I'm lost in thoughts of what could be I know that I will find my way.

_Axel is with Juugo, Naruto, Choji, and Shikamaru as he battled a wild Pokémon with his newly caught Absol. _

'Cause now I have this light within me it shines on me forevermore, and shines and shines forevermore. For you and me, eternally.

_Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Axel all stood together glaring at the direction where Glittering Cave laid._

**(1)- Peace will be shattered and chaos will rise. This is the path that has been set.**

_Magic: And that's the chapter!_

_Naruto: *rolls eyes* A very overdue one~_

_Magic: SHUD UP~~! *sighs* Anywhooo this chapter does not mean that this is the end of the story._

_Lazy: Yeah! Magic has promised to give you more chapter at a quicker pace too! *handcuffs little brother to desk and laptop*_

_Magic: Yeah I— *does a double take* wait crazy fan girl say what!_

_Lazy &amp; Naruto: *shushes* But that's all for now you guys so we'll see you next time!_

_Magic: Wait, wait this is cra—_

_**EVERYONE: LATERS!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Opening Song: U Can Do It!  
**

_Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Juugo, and Axel are shown standing in a dojo dressed in tank tops and shorts grinning at one another. In through the door Tenten, Rock Lee, Inochi and Ino came in wearing their own workout clothes_

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
raku na michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne  
demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
dare no mono demo nai yo  
What's going on, What's going on!

_Naruto who faced Tenten first started off punching and blocking, Tenten knocked Naruto off his feet. Rolling and jumping back to his feet Naruto was joined by Shikamaru who yawned, but backed Naruto in the fight. As the fight went on Tenten saw that she was outmatched, so backed off tagging Rock Lee into the fight._

Chiisaikoro ni egaiteta  
naritai jibun ni naru tame ni  
nani shite nani wo mirebaii notte  
mayocchau toki mo aru yo ne  
dakedo

_Switching in Choji high-fived Naruto as they blocked Rock Lee's punches, and kicks. Choji breaking through his defense punched him in the shoulder, but was blocked and pushed to the ground. Naruto jumping over Choji round kicked Lee who ducked, and moved away from the duo giving them a bow before jumping away._

(Anytime) kitto ima daiji na mono  
(Anytime) sore wa koko ni aru kara  
(Anytime) kowagaranai de sono mama  
ikou shinjite

_Inochi and Ino came in knocking Choji back who was replaced by Juugo, and Axel. Pushing the two younger boys behind him, Juugo engaged Inochi first kicking and punching as they moved out of the way of the others. Ino smirked as she went to kick Naruto, but was blocked by Axel._

_Coming around Naruto went to uppercut Ino, but was blocked by Inochi who in returned was tackled by Juugo taking them all down with him._

Shiranai wo riyuu ni nigete bakari de  
raku na michi wo susumu no wa kantan da yo ne  
demo ima dake no kono isshun wa  
dare no mono demo nai yo.  
What's going on, what's going on!

_Around Sasuke the Sound Trio stood with their arms stretched out, smirking at the Uchiha. Holding up his hand to take their hands, Sakura and Naruto rushing at the trio who jumped back once seeing the two arrive._

_Turning to face Sasuke both gave him two equally large grins holding their hands out for him to take._

Hey, I think U can do it!

Yoku mimi wo sumasete kimi wo yobu hou e  
biru no aida no aida made sagashite mite yo  
mitsukaru yo kitto  
jibun wo ugokasu nanika.

**Kalos Here We Come!  
**


End file.
